Not another Naruto DRAMA!
by Diediekill
Summary: Never going to finish. This is a gawd awful story. Hilarious typos galore.
1. The trials of day one!

**Author's Note: _This is my first fanfiction so be gentle and I hope you guys like it and read it and also that I do not own Naruto only Masashi Kishimoto not me, him. So it belongs to him and to only him. I also don't own any of the characters. Anyways…. I decided to write a humor story since I think at times it really needs to be funny especially Sasuke since he lived such a sad life at times so hope you like it and review!_**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter One: School Days**

Naruto mind was groggy and he felt so tired. It didn't help much that he was up till four last night. He groaned out loud as he walked down the hallway, getting a few stares along the way, but that didn't bother him.

As Naruto came closer to his locker he was surprised to see that Sasuke wasn't there. He pause near the bathroom door and glanced around. No Sasuke thought Naruto and with that he started to leave but stopped when he heard someone moaning. Grimacing at the thought of who it was he turned into the bathroom.

"OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!!!!" He heard someone moan out and than continue to throw up. Naruto went over to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Noticing how horrible he looked.

"That's the last time I look after him." Naruto snorted at himself in the mirror.

"I doubt that…" Came a dry voice, Naruto turned around to spot Shino. He growled at him. It became quiet all you could hear was the person throwing up in the back stall. Shino started to talk about what he usually talked about.

"You won't have to worry about my remarks anymore. Today I'm going to kill myself for sure!" Naruto rolled his eyes. Sure if you heard that from anyone you wouldn't react in that kind of way. But it was normal for Shino to past that threat any day so it was normal for Shino to past threat, it was part of routine.

"You don't believe I won't do it. Do you Naruto?!" Shino asked him his voice rising in an unpleasant matter. Naruto in return just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to do it! Just you wait!" Shino barked at Naruto and his threat just hung in the air, meaningless, and with that Shino left.

"It just keeps on coming. Please God! Make it stop...ughhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto flinched at the sound of throwing up he just never got used to the sound even thought he must have heard it every single day! He was sure to talk to his friend Uchiha...

"THERE IS NO GOD!!!!!!!!" The puking itself went on for several minutes. The person in the stall begging for some one to kill him. "IF YOU REALLY EXISTED KILL ME NOW!!!!!!!!" When it finally did stop someone flushed the toilet and out came...

"GOD, I'm never drinking again!" Naruto heard Sasuke groaned as he walked out of the now filthy stall. Naruto pushed away from the sink and allowed Sasuke to look at himself in the mirror. He did his little clean up and looked fresh as a daisy like he wasn't even puking a few minutes ago. Naruto stared past Sasuke and saw his own reflection and became annoyed. How the hell does he do that? He questioned to himself.

"Hey past me my back pack will ya? I need some water." He heard Sasuke asked him. Naruto finally noticed the signature school backpack on the floor picked it up and gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke dug around in it and finally pulled out what seemed to be a clear bottle of vodka? He opened the bottle and chugged it down. Naruto smelled the vodka from where he stood. He grabbed it from him Sasuke frowning at him as he did. "Hey give it back!"

"What is this...it's..." He sniffed it and pulled away. "VODKA!!" Sasuke looked at him confused. "I thought you wanted water!?"

"It isn't water?" Sasuke asked clearly confused.

"NO IT'S VODKA!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke examined the bottle.

"I always thought this was water..." Naruto eyes grew wide as he took another swig of the bottle.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!" Naruto managed to yell at the top of his lungs and as people past the washroom they stared and some decided they rather crap their pants than go into that washroom.

"Don't call me an idiot Naruto!" Sasuke threaten darkly. Even though he seemed like an idiot at times he still was a scary idiot thought Naruto as he fumed at Sasuke. He crossed his arms and stared at him.

"Whatever, anyhow you shouldn't bring alcohol to school anyhow Sasuke the new principle won't tolerate any nonsense." Sasuke finished off the rest of the bottle and stared at Naruto obviously thinking about something when he threw the bottle toward the ground and it smashed into a million sharp pieces. "SASUKE!" Naruto jumped from the middle of the room to the side wall. He jumped several feet high.

"HAAAAHAAAAAAAA! God you look so funny! HAHAHAHA! Don't worry Naruto that dumb ass won't find out a thing so don't get your undies up in a notch!" The alcohol was already getting to him. Thought Naruto as he wobbled away from the sink toward him.

"Any how I thought you wouldn't be afraid of that ass hole Orochimaru anyhow Naruto you scared shit." And with that he took off laughing again.

'I'm not scared of him!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked at him. "Anyhow you scared shit got to go to class." He wobbled over to the door with his back pack in tow with it swinging lazily down by his knees. He than pulled it up and stood tall. Running his hand threw his hair he opened the door.

"SASUKE!!!" He heard someone cry out, and with a sudden flash of unnatural pink hair the door swung closed. His mind grasping who it was he felt himself grinning. But stopped when he realized the chances of that happening and frowned.

Sighing he headed for his first class.

His first class was Art and it was pretty easy so off he went, trying to get past the crowd of bodies. He felt like one of those fishes who swam up the river against the current.

"Watch it Naruto!" A thick voice yelled out at him as he banged into someone who surprisingly knew his name. Then so suddenly he saw Kiba.

"Whoops sorry Kiba!" He said with a goofy grin. Kiba himself just laughed, Naruto himself was always surprised that Kiba actually talked to him since he was the star of the football team. He was a mad ass tackler, but a good guy.

"Did you get that assignment? I didn't at all." As they both headed for the same class they shared together he spent the next several minutes explaining what wasn't a fruit and what was and burgers were definitely not a fruit even if you'd put apples in them.

He walked into class and headed toward the back but Kiba stopped near the middle of the class to talk to someone. He saw the dark purple of ruffled hair and realized who he was talking to. He could hear the soft yet eerie voice of Hinata.

"So what type of fruit you painting Hinata?"

"I'm painting bruised apples with the sick black worms of death running along it... I like apples." She added quietly. Kiba gave a faint smile and put his hands up and slowly backed away, when he was enough away from Hinata he ran to the seat next to him. Naruto went into a fit of giggles because of it.

"Nice one Kiba."

"Shut up Naruto." Okay, thought Naruto as he bit down on his lip. Hinata was a really different person. People would call her weird but Naruto just thought that she was just going threw a phase like most people in high school. All she really needed was someone to talk to but he wouldn't know he never really talked to her. I mean it's not like he didn't try it's just that when he did she would just stare at him. So don't think he was a jerk or anything like that because he wasn't.

Kiba started to talk when the teacher walked in Iruka sensei walked into the classroom, and Naruto paid instant attention to him since he was his favorite teacher even if he did irritate Iruka sensei at times. Naruto glanced around the classroom as Iruka did role call and as he did he looked at the people who were in his class.

At the back sat mainly slackers and yes he was consider a slacker by most so was Kiba. Near the middle were Hinata and people who paid enough attention to get a decent mark and that included in that pile of people was a girl named Tenten who was just any normal girl in his school.

The rest were people he knew but didn't really know all that much about and yeah surprisingly he knew Hinata and Tenten that much that he frowned for some reason a question sitting in his mind at why?

Than there was a friend of his who sat at the front, Negi who was Hinata's cousin but they actually had nothing at all in common those two well besides there unnatural lavender pupil less eyes.

Negi was a smart guy and never did sit at the back with him since he paid a lot of attention in class. But what he always wonder was that he was so smart but a psycho path especially when he was stoned.

In class he managed a perfect I do nothing wrong routine but when you hang out with him you would shit your pants when you heard his conspiracies theories. At the thought of him he felt himself tremble.

He laughed wearily in his head. As Iruka told them to get out their paint gear he tried to think of how last night actually went. Well Sasuke came over at around 12:30 since that was when his mother went off to work.

"PARTAI!" Sasuke yelled out as he enter his apartment the words slurred as he tried to say party. Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to push Sasuke out his front door. "Come on Naruto you idiot let me in! I can't do this any where else you know!"

"Yes you can. Why don't you go to that club you always go to!" Naruto yelled on the other side of the door trying to push the door closed.

"Can't Kitty and I are having a fight and you know how prissy she can get during out fights. _I don't want that there, I said me on top! Whine, whine, whine!_" That's all she does and I don't think I could handle it; it's been really hectic at home. Ya know..." He heard Sasuke sigh on the other side of the door. Naruto gave in and thought better here than somewhere else, I can look after him anyhow and he let Sasuke in.

Sasuke keep on offering him a drink and saying its depressing drinking alone and Naruto thought to himself better at his house and with someone he trusted, well trusted him enough that he wouldn't do anything stupid to him and he took a cooler from Sasuke and drank.

Now this is where it got all fuzzy. He remember little of what happen when he was drunk so that is exactly why he preferred not to but all he knew was when he woke up at 8:00 this morning he was sleeping on the floor and had some phone number scrawled across his arm. There was a name but he didn't know what it said. He thinks that he must have went to bed around four well hopefully he did but he wasn't sure also when he woke up Sasuke was gone.

He hoped to god nothing bad happen. And with that Iruka told them to finish their painting on the fruit they would best describe as something that would symbolize his life.

Naruto painted pieces of dried raisins.

**Author's Note**: **_Did you like it? Well if you did review and tell me what you thought, and also sorry I wrote a lot it got really fun!_**


	2. The beginning of war

**Okay this is the second chapter and it is called the beginning of war and don't worry when it gets near the end you will realize why it is called that.**

Chapter 2

The beginning of war!

So his first class was over and all he needed to do was get up and head for his next class which by the way was just next door. Shikamaru just lazily got up but not before he thought about what happen to Sasuke.

His first class was nothing but interesting. His math teacher Asuma sensei was gone and a sub took his place just for today. Of course he would take up the chance to fall asleep but he had a good sleep last night so being his lazy self he doodled throughout class while a certain Sasuke slept.

Shikamaru knew Sasuke threw Naruto. He didn't know how those two even hanged out with one another; they were total opposites, Naruto a somewhat goofy idiot and Sasuke a somewhat serious drunk. But they hanged out with each other and seemed like buddies so whatever his thoughts on that were simply that.

"Sasuke?" He heard someone behind him say. Snapping out oh his daze he turned around to see Sakura, a girl who doubtfully had a crush Sasuke. Shikamaru frowning placed his hands on the table and tried to close his eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmp?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hummpth."

"Do you need me to help you with the work? I could you know…" she added shyly. Sakura was considered by most people to be popular. She had everything but the sleeping guy who sat next to me. Sasuke.

"Hummpth!" Sasuke grumbled, his head never lifting once.

"I mean I SO wouldn't mind." He loved how she emphasized on the so part. She giggled while Sasuke just grumbled.

"HUMMPTH!" He grumbled loudly

"Sasuke?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, bad move thought Shikamaru.

"I'M SLEEPING!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone including the sub turned toward Sasuke another bad move.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke looked around dazed. His eyes blood shot. Drinking again thought Shikamaru.

"I mean… shitting…oh no I um…. I was shitting. Whoops that sounds worse. Uh…I like pudding?" The class stared oddly at Sasuke. Threw out the rest of the class Shikamaru was grinning.

"Later Kiba!" Naruto shouted and waved lazily at him as he went to his next class. Which happen to be gym. As he walked he thought about who was in the class.

Well Sasuke was in his class so was the lazy Shikamaru. Who surprising all the girls liked because of his laid back demeanor. Shino was also in his class and that was all he could think of.

As he walked he bumped into someone. He fell back against the wall while the person arms went flailing up in defense. Their books scattered along the ground. Then again that person he pushed let out a scream. He then saw the ruffled purple of hair slowly falling backwards toward the stairs.

"Hinata!" He jumped to grab her outstretched hand but dripped over her dropped books.

"AHHH!!!" Oh no! He thought. He closed his eyes preparation for a sudden scream of pain or a crunching or snapping of bones. But he didn't hear anything but nothing only a little hup noise as someone caught her and he sighed with relief.

"Thank god. I thought for sure you were going to get hurt." He pulled himself up and grabbed the scattered books and turned around to see who caught Hinata.

"Are you okay?" He saw Hinata in the arms of the creepy loner Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara." He heard Hinata whisper. Gaara just nodded and placed Hinata on her feet. Naruto just stood frozen in place. The sadistic loner Gaara was staring right at him. His eyeliner eyes staring daggers at him.

"Be careful Hinata, see you in English." And with that Gaara walked away. Naruto just watched him as he went. You could still see his blood red hair walking in the crowd.

"Um…uh….Naruto can I have my books….um please?" He heard Hinata stutter. He realized he was holding her books.

"Oh sorry, here you go." He gave her the books and right when she got them she turned to leave. "Hey wait up! Let me walk you to your locker!" He offered. He felt her tense up when he grabbed her by her wrist.

"….."

She turned around to stare at him with her pupil less eyes. He was going to talk to her no matter what. He reached forward and grabbed her books.

"Which way is your locker?" Naruto grinned back at Hinata a blush forming on her pale face. "Is something wrong?" He asked confused. She shook her head and she pointed a head and he nodded and started to walk with her. "So what's up?"

She just stared at him. Her glare was insane! Why did she just stare at him?

"Um….how did you know Gaara?" He asked trying to strike up a conversation but she remained quiet. He started to get irritated with her. Does she not like him? He never did anything bad to her!

"Hinata…." He grumbled. Hinata made a little noise as she took an in take of air and she clamps her hands together and started to play with her fingers.

"I um go to English with him. We were paired for an um…project." She added quietly. He smiled. At least she was talking with him.

"So how's that working out? He's a really creepy guy. Isn't it like you know intimidating being around him?" Naruto was surprised at what he just said to Hinata and she just twiddles her thumbs and stared up at the ceiling.

"Um… well no. Well I feel more comfortable around people when they um complement me on my paintings which Gaara did. He also had a lot of knowledge on paintings so it was easy to keep a conversation with him." Wow that's the longest sentence she had ever said to him. He grinned but she instantly turned red and paused.

"My lockers right here." Naruto looked back and saw her pointing toward a locker. He nodded in recognition and realized that her locker wasn't all that far from his locker. He wondered why he never notice before. He watched as she fumbled with the lock screwing up here and there.

"Damn….!" She cursed. Naruto grinned at this and laughed.

"Need help?" Her face went a deep red.

"Um don't' worry…um I got it." And with that she opened it. He handed her books to her but his eye caught what was up in her locker. Drawing beautiful drawings that could never been drawn but only by her hand.

"Wow those are amazing!" He shouted. Everyone walking by stared at them. As she placed all her books away and pulled out a bag she stared at him with those intense eyes.

"Um you think?" She stared at him and he just nodded.

"I mean those are really good! How did you do it?" He inquired and just like that she seemed to relax.

"Oh um well it was easy I mean all I did was…" But she was stopped in mid sentence.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke. He was at their locker banging it and swearing a mile a minute. "OPEN UP YOU DUMB LOCKER! I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOU TO BE SCREWING AROUND WITH ME!" Sasuke yelled.

"Uh got to go!" Naruto waved and Hinata just slumped as he went running to help Sasuke.

"What's up with you today?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they both walked off to gym together. Sasuke sighed.

"I got caught sleeping in class today and had to clean up the classroom at the end of today and to top it off I made myself look like a ass in class, just like you."

"WHAT! I'm not an ass!" Naruto yelled Sasuke smirked and pushed him.

"You know I'm joking." Naruto nodded not convinced. They headed to the change room and saw Neji. That's who he forgot, Neji was in their class.

"What's up Neji?" Naruto yelled out to Neji. Neji turned around to spot both him and Sasuke while Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets and staring up at nothing in particular and while Naruto was showing off a mad grin.

Neji walked over to them and stop a few feet away from them. And so seemingly gave Sasuke the Eiffel tower look. Sasuke noticing that he looked at Neji.

"What something on me?" Sasuke asked suddenly interested. Neji just went red.

"Nope, nope, nothing at all! Uh we better get changed." Neji turned from them and headed into the changed room. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other and shrugged and followed Neji into the change room.

Naruto started to change in the room and when he noticed the door of the change room opening and he watched as someone entered the room.

"LADIES, LADIES, LADIES, JIRAIYA IS HERE!!!" He heard the creepy gym teacher yell out. Naruto's t-shirt was over his head and he just glared hard at Jiraiya.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sasuke yelled out loud and all the guys started yelling at the old coot as they started throwing their clothes at him. Naruto ran up to him and kicked him right out the door.

"STAY OUT YOU PERVY TEACHER!!!!" Naruto yelled as he sent Jiraiya flying. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK ON THE GIRLS AS THEY CHANGE OR ELSE YOU'LL DEAL WITH US! OKAY?" And again everyone threw their belongings at their pervy teacher. The pervy teacher was running away. Not before Sasuke grabbed his shoe and threw it right at the pervy teacher and got him directly in the ass!

"We have messed up teachers…." Sasuke snorted as he returned with his shoe and put it back on.

"Okay class today we will forget about what happen okay?" Jiraiya asked them all and the girls just all put their hands together and stared daggers at Jiraiya and all the guys just rolled their eyes. Naruto noted that Jiraiya was all wrapped in bandages. He laughed at that.

"Hehehe now let's continue on with class! Now I have a surprise for all of you! We are going to be playing some dodge ball!" Everyone in the class started to whisper and everyone was clearly excited. "So let's pick some team captains and get this thing started!!!!" Every one cheered in unison.

"Now let's pick two people to be team captains." Oi me pick me people went even Naruto wouldn't mind being captain as he raised his hands.

"Okay then let's see, Sasuke!" He pointed at Sasuke and the girls all swooned out loud as Naruto rolled his eyes at this.

"And Gaara." Naruto turned around and saw that Gaara was in his class. He question why he never notice before. Every one went quiet and mouths dropped open.

"Come on you too lets go!" Jiraiya pointed at the two of them and they walked to the front of the gym. Both Sasuke and Gaara glared daggers at one another as they both walked to the front of the gym everyone staring. For some reason Gaara never liked Sasuke a reason unknown to Naruto. And Sasuke didn't like Gaara either and Naruto didn't know why either but they hated each other, yep they hated each others guts!

"Now pick your team and Gaara you have first pick!" Gaara nodded still staring at Sasuke. Then Gaara picked his first team player.

"I pick Naruto."

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled.

**Second chapter done! But sadly no one reviewed for my first chapter… sighs…. But I do hope you review this one! I know it was long but I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger so please remember to review and tell me what you think and thank you for reading my fanfiction! Coming soon chapter three, DOGDEBALL!**


	3. Dodgeball!

**_Okay for my last chapter I forgot to mention that I do not own Naruto and let me repeat that….I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Now moving on a lighter topic… no one review but that one person named Talho who turned out to be my sister feeling sorry for me! CRY! Anyhow that's not going to stop me from writing this humor story of mine but please someone review beside my sister! Also in this chapter a lot of people will be thinking so bare with me!_**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 3 Dodgeball!**

"You're joking me right?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"No I'm not joking you." Gaara replied darkly turning his gaze on him and he instantly went rigid.

"EEP!" People standing around him moved away from him quickly.

"….." Naruto just stood there contemplating what to do.

"Well…? Hurry…. up…" Gaara said darkly again. All of a sudden Naruto was standing behind him two seconds flat.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke roared.

(Sasuke thinking): Gaara clearly did this to annoy me that scary fuck. Not only is Naruto left swing a complete killer, he was also one of his best friends. Sasuke frowns remembering the time Naruto hooked him in the face. But Naruto is his right hand man. A person Sasuke could clearly count on and Gaara knew it.

_An old memory comes to mind. Gaara an innocent youth is at daycare eating his sugar fill of cookies. Blissfully unaware of the horrible fate to befall him and rob him of his innocent youth!_

(Gaara thinking):

"Hello Gaawa!" Gaara turned around to see Sasuke another preschooler like him. He smiled while eating his cookie.

"Oh hi Sasuke!" He replied when he finished his second last cookie. He went to grab the last one which to him was the best!

"You need something?" Sasuke nodded.

"Look over there!" Sasuke pointed behind Gaara and being a child Gaara looked.

"Where?" Gaara looked around. Then so suddenly he felt someone take his cookie. He snapped around and where his cookie should be the cookie was gone and he saw Sasuke holding it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm eating your cooking!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Bu-Bu-But Sasuke…that's my kuki…" as tears welled up in Gaara's eyes.

"It's my kuki now Gaawa!" And with that he ate his last cookie. Gaara was left heartbroken. And he never forgave Sasuke for that. Now in his present day form he grinned seeing the anger written on his face.

(Classmate thinking): _Oh god look at him, he is so flipping scary! Look at that mad ass grin he's giving. Oh don't pick me, don't pick me!_

(Classmate girl thinking): _Oh god! Look at him he is so flipping sexy! Look at that mad ass grin he's giving, I hope he is looking at me and slowly unbuttoning my clothes…_

(Naruto thinking): _Oh god, Sasuke going to kill me! But oh well if I didn't' go, Gaara would have killed me and well Gaara was scarier than Sasuke so…SEE YOU IN HELL SASUKE!!!!_

(Shikamaru thinking): _Oh god! I knew I should have skipped out on class. WHAT A DRAG!_

(Shino thinking): _Oh god kill me now!_

Obviously not caring what was going on around him!

(Neji thinking): _Oh god! They are both so god damn sexy! I don't know if I want to be on Sasuke's team or Gaara's! But Gaara also has Naruto right now…._

Obviously glad that no one could hear his perverted thoughts!

(Someone thinking): _Oh god! Did I bring an extra pair of underwear!?_

(Sasuke thinking): _Damn yous_! (The vodka still in his system) An old memory comes to mind. A drunken Sasuke (Obviously not innocent) and Naruto are at a party which was back when Sasuke and Naruto were back in grade nine. Sasuke was getting a few nasty looks from some guys, he turns to Naruto.

"_Hold my drink!" He handed Naruto his beer. Naruto knowing what Sasuke was planning on doing took it but instead of protesting him fighting he protested holding his drink._

"_Why? It's almost empty!?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke turned toward him._

"_The last of it is the best part!" And with that went to confront the guys looking at him. Naruto stared hard at Sasuke back and went to staring at the almost empty bottle. Sasuke was slowly drinking this bottle for the past hour. Wash up was floating around it. He turned away clearly disgusted._

_He heard swearing and Sasuke suddenly threw a punch and a brawl broke out. Naruto knowing Sasuke could handle himself even if he was drunk stood up to get a drink of water since beer wasn't his thing._

_That's when he bumped into someone. Careful not to spill the drink he stood back to see Gaara, he froze and realized that creepy Gaara was staring right at him._

"_Your Sasuke friend…" Naruto realizing that he was talking to him he slowly nodded. And he was absolutely blown away by this! Another thought came to mind, how did Gaara get into this party._

"_Why you holding a empty bottle?" Gaara asked and Naruto looked down._

"_Oh this is Sasuke's drink. I'm holding it for him since you know…" He pointed back toward Sasuke. Gaara looked around Naruto to see Sasuke fighting five other guys at the same time and he seemed to be winning._

"_But it's almost empty and stuff is floating around in it." Gaara pointed out clearly observant._

"_Well Sasuke says that's the best part." Gaara suddenly flinched._

"_The best part hmm?" And like that Gaara took the drink._

"_HEY!" Naruto protested. Sasuke who was winning the fight had heard Naruto and saw that he was talking to Gaara. As some one threw a punch at him he easily dodged._

"_That's Sasuke drink! Didn't you hear me? That is his favorite part!" He reached for it but Gaara pulled it away._

"_Well I don't like Sasuke!" Naruto eyes bulged as he saw the drink fall to the floor. Sasuke heard the glass breaking and saw his drink smashed to pieces._

"_MY BEER!" He yelled unaware of the fist coming for him._

"_SMACK!" And just like that Sasuke drink was smashed to pieces and he had a black eye for a week. A year later Sasuke was still a drunk and still hanged out with Naruto. He glared at Gaara who happen to have HIS buddy on HIS team. Bastard he thought. This was the perfect chance to get back at him!_

(Back to the real world)

"WILL YOU TOO PICK YOUR TEAMS AND STOP STARING AT EACH OTHER LIKE YOU'RE BOTH IN FREAKIN LOVE!" Both Sasuke and Gaara turned to see Jiraiya staring at the both of them. They both were staring at each other for the past five minutes.

(Sasuke thinking): _I feel like an idiot._

(Gaara thinking): ……

(Naruto thinking): _That was so gay……_

"Shikamaru." Sasuke said without even glancing at him.

(Shikamaru thinking): _What a drag!_

"Hinata." Gaara spoke and Naruto looked past Gaara to see Hinata walking forward her eyes cast down.

(Naruto thinking): _Hinata was in my gym class and I never notice? Well I feel like an idiot! _ And he smacked himself in the head.

"Shino." Sasuke said, Shino walked over to Sasuke bickering with himself. Gaara who rather not care anymore just stared at random people and they came over to him.

"Neji." Sasuke said.

(Neji thinking): _YES!_

While Naruto watched as people went this way and that he suddenly saw Sakura.

(Naruto thinking): _PICK HER! PICK HER!_

(Sakura thinking): _Pick me Sasuke pick me! OH PICK ME!!!!!_

Then so suddenly Gaara looked at Sakura and motioned for her to come to his side.

(Naruto thinking): _YES!_

(Sakura thinking): _NO SASUKE!_

She was obviously bummed out. Every one was divided into teams. On Gaara's team was Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura and people who have no part in this story at all! On Sasuke team was Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and people who have no part in the story too!

(Classmate thinking): _Oh crap I'm on Sasuke's team! I'm going to die!_ He glanced worryingly at Gaara.

(Naruto thinking): _Well Sasuke doesn't have anyone on his team that he could say that was scary. Shino would gladly get hit by a ball so he'll be easy. Shikamaru would to be too lazy to lift a finger but…Shikamaru can be fierce when he puts his mind to it. He thought back to the time he played chess with him and he would always win! Well it didn't help that he sucked at it though, but he was really smart so he would have to watch out for him and then there was Neji who had a pretty decent throw. Naruto remembers the time that he played football with him; he could throw pretty far and catch about anything with his hands so Neji would be hard to get out. Than there was Sasuke. Sasuke could be pretty deadly and no doubt he is mad at me. He glanced at Sasuke and he was staring at Naruto. Naruto saw that Sasuke was mouthing something._

"You're dead!" Damn it he didn't just say that. He looked harder. Damn he did. He gulped.

(Sasuke thinking): _Well if Naruto is being like that. I will save him for last._

"Okay let me explain the rules. If you get hit by the ball your out even if you get hit in the head. And you can't get back in if someone catches the ball." Jiraiya yelled out.

"That isn't fair!" Some one yelled out.

"Well we have a big class and by the time everyone gets out it will be time to go. Anyways if you want to yell at someone yell at those two." Jiraiya pointed toward Sasuke and Gaara who in return glared at him.

Everyone turned to look at them but turned instantly away from their glares.

"Thought as much." Jiraiya went to the middle of the gym with a bag full of balls.

"Now let's play some ball!" He threw the balls up and everyone went running while both captains stayed behind. Even Naruto lagged behind. But once a ball came drifting by Sasuke feet, he picked it up. When a ball went flying at Gaara he grabbed it out in midair. They both aimed and threw.

And so the war began!

_**Okay done the third chapter and again please will someone review for this it would make me so happy anyhow I am sooo not the begging type, cough but please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter and the winner is….**_


	4. And the winner is

_**Okay no one reviewed….sniff…sniff….but that isn't going to discourage me at all! I'll keep on writing and hopefully someone will review but do tell me something if you review is the summary bad and is that discouraging people to read it and if it is tell me and I'll come up with something new! Anyhow so begins the fourth chapter!**_

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 4 And the winner is…**

Naruto easily dodged a few stray balls and actually decided it was about time that he got to work on actually getting some people out. He grabbed a stray ball by his feet and threw at the most random person who his eyes made contact with and he easily got that person out. He smirked to see that it happened to be Shino. Shino just stared at him really hard and headed off the court.

He looked around and saw that Shikamaru was still in the game. Also Sasuke was still in well no doubt about Sasuke and then Neji was also in the game and getting a lot of people out of the game. Naruto saw all the people Neji got out and hoped not to get into the cross fire of Neji.

Now his thoughts were on his team, well Gaara was still in the game too and he didn't doubt he would get out so easily, especially since everyone was purposely avoiding him. Than he saw the flash of pink and saw Sakura and she was doing really good at the moment. He saw her dodge and swing balls at people on the other side of the court and saw her fast but easy reflexes, Sakura was definitely athletic and with that thought he turned away embarrassed. Idiot, he yelled at himself in his head.

He felt himself turning red and that's when he spotted Hinata who was catching all the dodge balls being thrown at her and throwing them back at the people who threw them at her. She was also pretty good. So his team was doing very good and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone.

He dodged another ball which a matter of factly was thrown by Shikamaru. He caught Shikamaru's eye and in them he saw that he wanted to go one on one with him. He didn't know why but he was going for it. He grabbed a stray ball and threw it hard at Shikamaru. And like that he saw a ball coming right at him. Where did that come from? He thought as he jumped out of the way. He glanced over at Shikamaru and saw that he was still standing there like he never moved.

Who threw that? He saw Shikamaru move slightly from the left of him to the right and now that he was in range he smirked and kicked a ball at him. Shikamaru smiled and jumped up and threw a ball at him and as he did this Naruto smirked turned into a grin and he went for a two ball throw and manage to make Shikamaru go slightly unbalance and when he saw that he kicked another ball at his feet.

Shikamaru jumped and Naruto threw a ball to his stomach it was right on target but a ball came out of no where and hit the incoming ball and it was repelled back at him. Whoa, the hell? He threw his body for the ground since that was the only way to dodge it. He saw the source of who threw the ball. Neji.

He grinned.

Oh so it's like that eh?

(Gaara thinking): _This is no way for a fair battle to be won; if I really wanted Sasuke to pay I would have to find another way_. He glanced over at Naruto and noticed his tight spot and decided it was time he helped him out.

Gaara grab a ball and aimed it for the one with the long hair and threw it right across the gym as he saw he aimed for Naruto. It made a direct hit and he got the guy with the long hair by his back. He turned to him and stared hard to finally meet Gaara eyes and swiftly cast them downward and walked off the court.

Naruto knew that Neji may have gotten him out for sure, but thanks to Gaara he didn't but he should have been thankful but he wasn't.

"HEY, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF YA KNOW!" He yelled across the courts and Gaara just glared at him and went back to what he was doing and Naruto turned away in a huff. Weirdo, he thought outraged.

He turned back to what he was doing and notices that Shikamaru was clearly confused by this sudden new arrangement. He took his sudden passive state as his chance and threw the ball at him and got him by his knee, Shikamaru just rocked his head back and forth and smiled and got up and left the court.

(Sasuke thinking): _Damn Shikamaru and Neji are gone_. Sasuke swore inside his head and saw the declining of his players. _No way was he going to lose and especially to Naruto and Gaara._

Naruto spotted Sakura again and decided he would go talk with her. He managed to somehow get to her.

"Hi Sakura!" He said happily. Just between him and himself. He had a crush on Sakura ever since he was a little kid. Yeah it was weird and goofy in a way but he couldn't help that he had these feelings about her.

Well too bad she had a huge crush on Sasuke. He glanced over to Sasuke and felt this weird feeling like…..like….

"I'm so jello!" He heard Sakura yell. Naruto turned towards her.

"Why?" He felt himself ask.

"Well I mean….HE!" She gasped as she threw a ball. "Sasuke picks all the girls but me, I mean honestly….whoa!" She said as she dodged an incoming ball and Naruto grabbed it and threw it at the person who throwed it and got them out.

"Thanks Naruto!" She smiled fondly at him.

"No prob, no prob…." He slowly sulked away from her. Sakura and he were good friends. He would talk with her and hang out with her on such occasions. She did live like a floor below him and all. But they were good friends all and all, that's all she thought of him as.

"SIGH!" He gasped suddenly as he swung sideways. "Whoa, that was close." And so suddenly he saw another one coming and it was heading for Hinata and it seemed she didn't notice it just yet and that's when he sprung.

(Hinata thinking): _I'm doing pretty well_. She smiled. That's when she turned to see a ball coming straight for her and it was only inches away from hitting her body and she gasped when something did hit her body but it wasn't the ball. Her body toppled to the floor and a rush of a sweet but unknowable smell came to her and she looked up.

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto grinned. Hinata was sidetracked by the sudden change that she didn't notice Naruto was only inched away from her and…..ON TOP OF HER!! Her face went crimson.

"Am I crushing you?" Naruto asked confused as she nodded her head, he quickly got off of her. People took into account to what had happen and stopped throwing the balls for a few minutes. Some people whistled and made cat calls. Naruto helped Hinata up and was clearly confused.

And Sasuke smiled evilly!

"You okay?" Naruto inquired. Hinata nodded and he smiled. "I always got your back, believe it!"

(Hinata thinking): _Naruto._

"SSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"

And just like that Naruto got hit directly in the face by a ball. NOW REWIND!

While Naruto was helping Hinata up and everyone paused Sasuke decided to grab a ball.

(Sasuke thinking): _So Naruto looks like the hero huh? Well it's about time I get back at him!_ Just like that he threw the ball and got Naruto right in the head.

People burst out laughing and Naruto turned his head to see who threw it.

"SASUKE!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW THAT?!" Naruto fumed.

"I didn't know it was you." Sasuke smirked.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH BLONDE FREAKIN HAIR! YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled.

"I guess your right….since your hair is the only one that looks like someone went and…PISSED IN IT!" Everyone laughed harder.

"UZUMAKI OUT!" Jiraiya yelled out. Naruto walked off the court.

(Naruto thinking): _Son of a bitch…._ He frowned remembering what Sasuke had for a mother. SON OF A TOOL! Since Naruto didn't know who Sasuke's dad was. He sat down.

"Hey your hair does look like piss." Neji said as he gyrated with his hand.

"SIT DOWN NEJI!" Naruto yelled and Neji lazily sat down and everyone laughed at his joke.

"Shut up you guys his hair doesn't look like that. It looks like that of the warm sun." He turned to see Sakura motion towards him holding her back.

"Thanks Sakura, wait your out?"

"Yeah some one got me out and right in the ass too. I don't even know who throwed it." She rubbed her back and sat by Naruto. Naruto laughed. "Yeah it was more embarrassing for me see!" She smirked.

"Well I doubt everyone saw." Sakura shrugged. They looked to see that Hinata got out and slowly everyone was out except Sasuke and Gaara.

(Shikamaru thinking): _What are the chances of that?_

(Neji thinking): _This is going to be awesome._

(Naruto thinking): _SON OF A TOOL!_

(Someone thinking): _I like pudding…._

(Sasuke thinking): Prepare to die Gaara!!!!!!! _**Authors note**: If you ever watch Austin powers the spy who shagged me in which a Miss Robyn Swallows said and I quote, PREPARE TO DIE POWERS! Sasuke pretty much said it in the same sentence, now onto the rest of the chapter!_

(Gaara thinking): See you in hell Sasuke!

Sasuke grabbed a ball and threw it but missed Gaara by several inches.

(Sasuke thinking) _Damn!_ He reached for a ball but there were all gone! He looked around and saw all the balls on the other side of the court. _HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK OUT!_

Gaara grinned madly and grabbed four balls and threw them straight at Sasuke. Sasuke scrambled forward.

(Sasuke thinking): _SHIT!_ He ran and than so suddenly the floor became two floors.

"SHIT I GOTTA STOP DRINKING!" He yelled out as he fell. It was a good thing he fell too because just a few more inches and he would have been out! Sasuke looked up and a Dodgeball came rolling by. He quickly grabbed it and he threw it hard without even looking to where he threw it. He opens his eyes since all was quiet and the ball he threw was no where near Gaara and he looked as he saw it hit the scoreboard.

(Naruto thinking): _He has to stop drinking._

(Someone thinking): _I wonder if Gaara likes pudding?_

"That was way off." Sasuke murmured. Gaara smirked and ready his aim and prepared to throw.

While everyone was looking intense into the game, Naruto was the only one to notice the scoreboard coming off its hinges and Gaara happened to be standing directly under it. He instantly jumped up.

Sasuke suddenly heard this small squealing noise and he slowly looked up.

Sakura saw Naruto suddenly jump up and run unto the court. She didn't know why though. She than watched him run straight for Gaara.

"Naruto?"

Hinata watched as Gaara aimed right for Sasuke, he was for certain going to win. That's when she looked up to see the scoreboard shift as it began to fall.

Shikamaru heard this squealing noise and saw Naruto running for Gaara. It didn't take him long to put two and two together.

Gaara suddenly heard someone scream and someone yell.

"WATCH OUT!" Gaara looked up and dropped the ball.

Sakura realized why Naruto suddenly went running and she saw the scoreboard fall and it was going to hit Gaara. She closed her eyes tight.

Hinata saw the scoreboard slowly fall and she clenched her fist together and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "GAARA!!!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it; _Gaara was going to get squished and was prepared to die. Damn gotta watch what I say oh well! Now when the police ask I was not even here, I didn't throw that ball either….Naruto did._

Shikamaru jumped up onto his feet and yelled out. "WATCH OUT!"

Shino stared envious at Gaara.

Neji stared hard as he saw Gaara slowly come to his doom.

(Jiraiya thinking): _I'm sooooooo fired…_

Gaara felt something hit him hard and the wind was knocked right out of his.

"SPLAT!" He felt something warm and he put his hand to his face and saw blood.

Everyone went running. You heard the screeching of metal and seemingly a dust cloud.

(Someone thinking): _That's one dusty scoreboard_.

(Sasuke thinking): _HOLY SHIT!!!!!!_

_**Now there is your fourth chapter and I left it at a cliffhanger! If you really want to see the next chapter review and it will be out soon, like real soon if even one person reviews it will be out real soon, anyhow hoped you enjoyed the story and I know I'm evil!!!!!**_


	5. To save a life

**_I'm going to faint, people reviewed and you think this story is awesome! Well thank you people who'd reviewed this story oh yeah I'm so sorry I didn't put up this sooner, it's just my internet went hay wire on my sorry ass and I couldn't' get this up sooner but I wrote a butt load of stuff so a new chapter everyday for you guys!…..anyhow unto the rest of the story and also I do not own Naruto or any of the characters only Masashi Kishimoto does so hats off to him and on to the story!_**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 5 To save a life**

Gaara wonder if he was dead. He could feel no pain at all and yet he was bleeding. He stared down his hand and there was blood. He tried to look down at the rest of his body but he couldn't see threw the dense dust. He coughed. Heaven is so weird.

He heard shouting and screaming. He wanted everybody to shut up. But he realized they must be screaming at his mutilated body. He had to see this and he tried to get up but he couldn't.

Maybe he is alive but paralyzed and he couldn't feel anything because his legs were gone. HELLS YA! He wondered how sick he must look right now… But that wasn't the reason.

He heard someone groaning and suddenly the dust lifted and he saw a body lying on top of his legs. He heaved himself up and saw the source of the blood and the reason why he couldn't feel his legs.

People who came on the scene were flabbergasted to what happen. The dust finally cleared. The score board was in pieces now and it was humongous! And Gaara was under the wreckage some where. But over to the side of the wreckage were two bodies.

People ran over to them. Gaara was slowly getting up and looked perfectly fine except for the few dust particles on him. By his cheek was a splatter of blood and it seemed he rubbed his hand against it and lying across his legs was….

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled and ran to Naruto's side. Naruto got up slowly and he grabbed his arm and shook violently.

"SON OF A TOOL!" People looked questioningly at one another.

Naruto crawled to the side and blood followed him. Sakura screamed.

"Don't move!" She begged. Naruto looked at her questioningly. That's when he felt this throbbing pain in his arm and he examined it. A deep red gash was above his elbow. He gaped at it. NOW REWIND!

What happen before Naruto got injured! Naruto didn't know why but he felt he had to save Gaara. He watched the scoreboard slowly fall toward Gaara. He pushed himself farther. And it just so happened that luck was on his side.

He jumped and pushed Gaara with him. His body hit Gaara hard and at the speed he was going they both flew. For a few seconds Naruto was airborne and it was amazing but when they both hit the floor it wasn't as pleasant. He rolled over and felt something suddenly graze his shoulder he whipped around and blood went flying.

"SPLAT!!" It made contact with something. Naruto then collapsed into a helpless heap, breathless.

Now here he was holding his elbow, people surrounding him and Sakura on the verge of tears. He grinned.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." He grinned farther as he held his arm. Sakura seemed not convinced but she went into full Sakura mode.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled and bonked him in the head. "You could have been killed."

"So could've he." Naruto said and pointed to Gaara who looked confused or shocked Naruto didn't know which. Gaara turned towards Naruto and was about to say something.

"YOU IDIOT! You could have been squashed!" Sasuke appeared out of no where and bonked him in the head.

"Son of a tool!" Naruto yelled out and glared daggers at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him confused more than anything. He bent forward and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"If you don't get this bandaged up yer gonna die." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?"

"No not die, bleed to death." Sasuke said a matter of factly. Naruto started to freak.

"WHAT, I CAN'T DIE!?" He yelled as he tried pulling his hand free from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke just smirked.

That's when Jiraiya came on running over and started barking orders.

"Everyone class is over! Now go change and don't step on anything! You two!" He pointed to Gaara and Naruto. "Go to the nurse's office." Gaara got up. Naruto who was still going crazy felt someone start pushing him.

"OH GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" He yelled out and got pushed off towards the exit. He turned his head sideways to see Gaara was pushing him with this determined look on his face. He looked past him to see Sasuke.

"See you in hell Naruto!" He said cheerfully and saluted him.

"SASUKE!" He yelled. He saw the worried expression on Sakura's face as he exited the gym.

"I'M GONNA BURN IN HELL I KNOW IT! WHEN I HANG OUT WITH SASUKE I'M DEAD MEAT FOR SURE!" He hollered down the hallway still holding his injured arm.

"Your not gonna die." He heard a firm voice say and he turned towards Gaara.

"What?"

"You won't die." He said and Naruto felt for certain he wasn't gonna die when he heard Gaara say that. He nodded.

"Your right, I won't." And he held on tighter to his bleeding arm that the blood had stop coming. They turned into the nurse's room.

After relentless fussing the nurse declared Gaara was fine. While with Naruto…..

"You'll need stitches."

'WHAT?!" Naruto started flailing his arms.

"Don't do that you'll lose more blood."

"EEEPPP!" Naruto went deadly pale and stopped.

"You'll have to go to the hospital I'll go call them."

"You have no phone in here?" Naruto questioned.

"You think we have money here boy? Look around you." She paused and raised her scalpel. "I do hope you boys won't say or repeat what I'd just had said right?" Both boys nodded. "Good, I'll be right back." And with that she left the room.

"That's one scary lady." Naruto said out loud and became tense. He sighed and felt these two eyeliner eyes set right on him and he turned to look and see Gaara who'd been staring at him for a long time. No expression was readable on his face.

"What?"

"Thank you." Gaara said simply.

Naruto stared dumbfounded at Gaara questioning to himself if Gaara had actually just gone and said that.

"What?"

"Thank you for saving me, I thought I was a goner for sure that I decided to do nothing at all and let the scoreboard hit me. But then you came and saved me so thank you Naruto I am in debt to you." Gaara bent forward and stood and then he walked over to Naruto and stood right in front of him.

He reached forward and shook his hand. Naruto stared at it, up and down went his hand and Gaara. HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!

"For that I want to repay you for saving my life." Gaara stated simply.

"WHAT?"

"So once I save your life I will be in debt to you for now on."

"WHAT?!!!"

"You heard me Naruto."

"But…..but…I mean there absolutely no need to….I'm not gonna die anytime soon, OH GOD I WAS JOKING ABOUT GOING TO HELL!" Naruto wailed out. Gaara watched Naruto as he ran around the room. Gaara stopped him.

"I WAS JOKING ABOUT DYING!!" He sobbed out.

"Well by the way your going about it seems you actually might." Gaara said darkly. Naruto gulped.

"What you mean?" He asked shakily.

"You're going to lose more blood if you run around like that, so sit down." He pushed Naruto down and he sat across from him. He lifted his arm and placed his hand against his head and watched Naruto with curious eyes.

"So how do you plan on saving me? I mean it's not like I'm gonna die any time soon!" Naruto asked Gaara while Gaara just shrugged.

"I don't think you're gonna die anytime soon either but….." Gaara was thinking carefully about what he was going to say next. "I just want to be on the safe side so I'll be watching your back Naruto." Naruto shrugged himself, so he had a body guard now eh? And this body guard is one of the most revered scary guys at the school; I mean everyone was scared of him. Maybe Naruto himself.

He glanced over to him and sighed, but he did seem like a good guy if he wanted to do this for him. So he had someone to watch his back.

"Well if you really want to Gaara, if you really insist I mean," Gaara seemed satisfied with this and nodded. Now what to do? "How do you plan on protecting me anyhow? Are you gonna follow me around every where?" Naruto laughed at this.

"Well of course." Gaara said simply.

"WHAT?"

"Well not every where because I can't be following you every where that would be weird but any where I can go that you go, I go too."

"You're joking right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No."

_SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Come on Naruto there is an ambulance waiting for you outside." Naruto and Gaara turned to see the nurse. "Gaara you can go to class now." Gaara looked irritated by this. Naruto gulped. I have to go in ambulance?

Gaara turned to Naruto just as he was about to leave. "See you at lunch Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said as he left the room. Naruto thought about it as he headed towards the exit with the nurse. But quickly forgot about it when he sawed the ambulance.

"I HAVE TO GO IN THAT?"

"Yes sir, now get in!" Naruto stared wide eyed at the ambulance.

"You know I am so fine now, I'll go back to class now." He laughed shakily and tried to leave behind the nurse's back, but she was too quick and grabbed him by the ear.

"Get in there!" She yelled.

_Later on in the van._

"Is it going to hurt?" He felt himself ask the ambulance person. They shook their heads.

"It shouldn't too much now you ready?" He asked him. Naruto began to talk but then he felt this suddenly pricking pain in his shoulder and looked to see a needle sticking out of his arm. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_Okay there you go the fifth chapter and I hoped you liked it so tell me what you think and I'll work on it and review! Oh thanks for the reviews from the following people, notnicetomboy and yoamoneji and Okami Amaterasue, I do hope I spelled that right!! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!!_**


	6. Cafeteria food

**_Now lets be quick about this, I'm on a writing spree so here is the next chapter and here's a little disclaimer….I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!! Oh yeah it probably doesn't seem like a writing spree because I have been gone for so long. It's because my internet got cut off and yeah so I would have had this up a long time ago if my internet was back up but I got it back so here is the chapter._**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 6 Cafeteria food**

"That hurt…" Naruto muttered as he headed for his third class which happened to be Science and in it he shared it with Sasuke. He was going to have a few words with him. Naruto still had the throbbing pain in his head from getting hit in the head by Sasuke. He growled.

He knocked on the door for it happen to be locked. Out poke some silver hair and a mask.

"Sensei over here!" Naruto yelled to his teacher who was looking in the wrong direction. His teacher turned his head to him and his lazy eyeball stared down at him.

"Oh Naruto, people told me you were going to be, how respectful of them wouldn't you think I mean how nice I had nice people always looking after me when I was younger, god bless their souls." That's when his sensei forgot every thing about Naruto and started talking to himself. Naruto frowned, he always wondered if his teacher had ADD. He seemed like the kind of person who would. He followed him into class.

Naruto saw Sasuke sitting at a table and he smirked at him from the corner of his mouth, Naruto trudged over to him and sat down. They seemed to be mixing crap, chemistry; he didn't know how he ever got this class. But he always had a feeling that Sasuke had something to do with it.

"What we doing?"

"What you think were doing idiot? Mixing chemical crap of unknown origins. I'm actually thinking of blowing up the chem lab today Naruto." Sasuke laughed at that. Everyone in the class turned towards their table and looked scared shitless. Naruto's fellow classmates looked at their teacher but he was already reading that dirty book and still talking to himself as he narrated the contents of the book itself. As soon as everyone in the classroom heard the word orgasm they all went back to their work.

"What's that smell…..don't tell me you've been drinking?" Naruto asked Sasuke dumbfounded at his attitude towards school. I mean drinking? On school property too!

"Chhh, no idiot, I think it's this stuff in front of us." He smelled and sighed. "Does smell good. Like, I don't know coolers or something?" He smiled.

"Of course you would smell that Sasuke." They turned to see Shikamaru smiling lazily at the both of them. "By the way Naruto you okay? I mean that was awesome what you did." Naruto started to beam. He told Shikamaru everything, well not everything he left out what Gaara said to him in the nurse's office. Sasuke just looked irritated the whole way through the entire conversation.

"Wow that is so awesome." Shikamaru said lazily. Sasuke slammed down the beaker he was holding on the table.

"Enough about that, okay?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Whoa there Sasuke what's up with you anyhow? You were the one who threw the ball in the first place!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him and sighed.

"Never mind that. Your gonna get no marks for doing no work." Sasuke offered Naruto the beaker and pointed towards their teacher, Kakashi sensei was walking around holding a board and marking people down. Naruto took the beaker from Sasuke and stared at him. Shikamaru turned back to what he was doing too.

"Just put in a little of that." Sasuke instructed Naruto. Naruto nodded and started to. "I thought you were gonna die…" Sasuke said out of no where. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto said. While still spilling the beaker.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto I mean you know me I hate losing, so sorry for throwing that ball at you." Wow thought Naruto, Sasuke was saying all this? Naruto started to beam.

"Sasuke no need to worry about me I mean…" 

"Naruto."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki you know I would…"

"Naruto stop!"

"What?"

"KBOOM!" Naruto overflowed the beaker.

Later on….

"I can't believe you blew up the classroom Naruto."

"I mean I was just joking about blowing up our classroom and even if I was going to do that on purpose I would try but I mean you just blew the classroom without any effort you idiot. Remind me never to let you make me breakfast in bed, you just blow up my kitchen. Then again you would never make me breakfast in bed cause I know you don't love me that much right buddy, buddy oh pal?" Sasuke said out loud people looked towards the two friends.

"God Sasuke your so fucking loud people are looking at us like were gay or something!" Naruto said as they past one of the two gay couples in the school.

"We resent that!" they both said.

"Cheese whiz Naruto pissing off the gay couple, and breakfast in bed isn't that gay!" Sasuke said in a voice that was gay as the day was long. Naruto punched his questionable friend.

"Hey stop it!" he said in an even more gay voice.

"I was absolutely dandy right before you did that! Haha I'm SO funny" Sasuke said all gay but finished in his normal voice. Naruto rolled his eyes and they both headed into the cafeteria.

Naruto looked around worryingly for Gaara but it seemed that he wasn't there. He sighed out in relief. Sasuke and he stood in line. Once they both got their food they stood in front of the whole cafeteria and looked around for the group of guys they usually sat with.

A group of girls swooned in front of Sasuke and Sasuke ignored them like he usually did. The girls swooned even harder for him after that. That's when they saw Shikamaru and Choji sitting at a table. Shikamaru gave a lazy nod at them and he and Sasuke headed for them.

They sat across from them.

"What's up Choji?" Naruto knew Choji threw Shikamaru but he hanged out with him and thought he was an all and all good guy; he didn't have any classes with him though.

Choji smiled. "Shikamaru was telling me that you saved that loner Gaara's ass today in gym, give me the details." Naruto told Choji everything. Well not everything. Sasuke looked uncomfortable the whole way threw.

"That was pretty cool too Naruto." Naruto beamed because of it.

"Yeah I'm cool." Naruto grin his goofy grin.

"Hello Naruto." Naruto looked over to Choji and Shikamaru and they had the look of death written on their faces. He instantly knew who was behind him.

"Whose sorry ass is blocking my light?" Sasuke said frustrated and he turned to see Gaara. "Oh it's you."

Gaara acknowledge the rest of them with unsteady eyes and looked towards Naruto.

"I came to sit with you." Gaara said simply. The guys all looked at Naruto.

"Sure you can Gaara, come sit here!" Naruto shoved Sasuke over so that Sasuke fell over the table.

"Naruto you stupid bastard what did you do that for?" Sasuke complained in an angry voice, Naruto just ignored him.

"Unless you guys have a problem with it?" Everyone at the table shifted uneasily and started to murmur. He could hear Sasuke muttering fowl words under his breathe that in this world would be causing demons in the next world saying "Oh my!"

"Do you have a problem with it?" Gaara said darkly. Everyone at the table went pale.

"No of course not!" Shikamaru and Choji said at the same time that Naruto couldn't help but snicker at it. Of course Sasuke seemed pissed at all this. Gaara took the seat that Naruto offered and sat down beside him. As soon as Gaara took his seat Sasuke got up and sat uncomfortably next to Gaara. There was obvious hatred between the two almost like snakes wrapped around their necks that were ready to spring at any moment. Then Naruto though how cool it would be if there was an actual snake around his neck at all times.

It seemed that everyone in the cafeteria noticed this and were watching this all unfold out. Many were surprised at this since Gaara was a total loner but everyone totally dismissed it from thought.

(Everyone thinking): _There problem now._

They went back to eating. While at the table where Gaara was sitting everyone was unsettled.

(Shikamaru thinking): _Why is this guy sitting with us?_

(Choji thinking): _Oh my god why is he sitting with us? What did we ever do? Damn did I forget to get two packages of chips?_

(Sasuke thinking): _Why this bozo sitting with us, what did Naruto say to him? I ALSO LIKE PUDDING!_

(Naruto thinking): _AWKWARD!_

Everyone ate quietly while Sasuke was busying himself by slurping his juice box. All you could hear was his insane slurping like he wasn't satisfied with drinking the whole thing he had to get every last drop.

"Slurpp….slurp….slurp….SLURPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!?" Naruto yelled out and threw down his fork. Sasuke looked at him while still having the straw in his mouth.

"Slurrppp…..ahhh…..I'm going to get a new one." He stood up and went off. Now back to the unsettling silence that was before. AWKWARD!

Sasuke came back with a new tray and sat down and stared down at his tray with satisfaction. That's when he grabbed a piece of food and threw it at Choji.

"Whoops sorry." He laughed the first throw wasn't on purpose but the second and third ones were. "Why isn't he doing anything?" Sasuke laughed as he kept on throwing the pieces of mysterious food that they always had in the cafeteria.

"Stop that!" Shikamaru grabbed out of the air a piece of flying mysterious food in his hand and dropped it on Choji's tray. But Sasuke being Sasuke had to throw one more because he was Sasuke. This time he missed and accidentally threw it at Shikamaru.

"Whoops." _Uh oh_, thought Naruto. Shikamaru frowned and stood up. He grabbed a pie that sat on Choji's tray and threw it. It made contact with Sasuke's face.

"OH WHOOPS A DAISY!" Shikamaru laughed at Sasuke as lemon pie slowly went down his face.

"YOU!!" Sasuke went on and grabbed something off of Naruto's tray and threw it at Shikamaru, it made contact with his chest. Now Shikamaru's chest was a deep brown. Sasuke frowned, _was Naruto eating shit?_

"YOU!" He grabbed something off his own tray and went to throw it at Sasuke and he did but this time Sasuke ducked.

"HA HA HAH HA! Oh whoops…" Sasuke mouth made an o sound and they turned to see it made contact with the back of someone's head. Some one at the table started to laugh and that's when the person who got hit in the head turned around and was holding grabbed up food and threw.

Shikamaru duck and it got someone behind him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Some one yelled out. Naruto ducked as food went flying past his head. So did everyone at their table as food went flying over their heads. The girls who sat at the table next to them started to scream and all you could hear was their screaming and laughing.

Naruto followed Sasuke under the table.

So did Gaara, Shikamaru and Choji. He was surprise they could all fit under here.

"Look what you did!" Shikamaru accused Sasuke.

"Me? You threw it at the dudes head; well I think it was a dude." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"Never mind that, what we gonna do now?" Naruto felt himself ask. Everyone looked at each other.

"GOT ONE!" Naruto laughed out as he threw some food. Everyone was joined in well except Gaara which surprisingly food was always flying over his head but never hitting him.

Naruto turned from him and started throwing off in another direction. Everyone was covered in food and they have been throwing food at each other for the past five minutes, Naruto was surprised no teachers showed up.

That's when he felt like he should turn around and when he did he dropped what he was doing. Gaara was like a machine! He was throwing food every where! And when food came at Naruto he threw food at the incoming food and deflected it. WOW! Thought Naruto and he turned away and started throwing more food. A grin started to form on his face.

(Neji thinking): _Wow must be late for lunch, it is almost over anyhow_. Neji didn't even know why he was heading for the cafeteria anyhow. He turned a corner and saw the cafeteria doors. The cafeteria is so restricted that you could not even hear what was going on in the cafeteria at times. He stood before the doors and flung them open and food went zipping by his ear. He ducked. _Holy crow what's going on in here? _

He stepped into the cafeteria slowly and looked around to then spot Sasuke standing on a table and to be the only one standing on a table actually, Neji smirked. _That's Sasuke for you._ Neji realized he wanted to get in on the action so he looked around for something to throw.

That's when Sasuke spotted Neji, _Oh your mined now beyatch! _Sasuke aimed and threw. Of course Neji saw it coming but wanted to piss Sasuke off so when it looked as if it was going to hit him he ducked.

"SPLAT!" All Sasuke was waiting for was that splat and he jumped for joy.

"GOT YOU NEJI I SO GOT YOU….." Sasuke stopped for the food that was zipping past his head was gone now. He paused and turned around.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke flinched and spotted their new hard ass principle staring daggers at him as food slowly dripped off his pale face. "GET OFF THAT TABLE NOW YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke obeyed not out of respect but out of laughter because he almost died laughing there! He slowly got off the table and people tried to hide behind others but the principle looked at every single one of them.

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW!" He roared out. Everyone seemed to shrink except Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke trudged over to the principle. "You! Head to my office, NOW!" Sasuke wiped off food on his shoulder and saluted the principle and off he went. The principle whose name was Orochimaru stared at everyone and headed after Sasuke.

Neji watched them leave and started to laugh, could you believe it! Everyone started to laugh too as they cleaned themselves off. Naruto wiped off some food on his shoulder and frowned.

"I think I need to have a shower." He laughed lightly. Than so suddenly Gaara offered him a towel. "Where'd you get this?"

"Found it." Naruto took it and wiped off the food on his face and gave the towel to Shikamaru and Choji. Gaara of course had nothing on him.

"What we do now?" Naruto laughed.

**_There is the sixth chapter hoped you liked it and did you see the food fight coming because I sure did! Well I can't say much but review and review just for me! Bye, bye for now! Oh wait one more thing, thank you very much to notnicetomboy! I have a fan, yes! (Try's to show muscles but fails horribly…) Thanks for the review!_**


	7. Sasuke's flashback

**_These stories are going to be thrown at you like a mile a minute, well more like one new chapter everyday! So here is chapter seven, enjoy! Also a little disclaimer….I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Only Masashi Kishimoto does. Wait that isn't a little disclaimer is it now? Anyhow onto the story!_**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 7 Sasuke's flashback**

Sasuke sat in the office waiting for the hard ass Orochimaru to call him into the office but the dude was taking his damn time! He missed his fourth class already! Sasuke squirmed in the chair, it was getting really uncomfortable. He sighed out loud and looked at himself in the mirror.

He asked the secretary if he could go clean himself up, and she did let him go. So when he came back he was as fresh as a daisy! So the food didn't really get at him. Sasuke wonder if he was going to be blame for the whole thing. If he was he was going to take Shikamaru down with him!

Than he thought how boring it would be that he decided he would bring Naruto down with him too. He pictured Naruto getting all pissed off at him. Sasuke loved to tick off Naruto, it was a habit he guessed obviously not a good one but one he had.

As the minute went on he started to think about him and Naruto and how they would even hang out in the first place.

FLASHBACK!

Sasuke sat down on the floor of this tiny apartment that he didn't know who it belong too. It was a small apartment with one bath room a bedroom and a small kitchen and a living room that was the same size as the small kitchen.

Was he moving here? He thought about it, how him, his mother, and his brother Itachi could live in this place that was so small, it could only be homed to one person! He looked sheepishly at his mother wondering if he could ask her about it.

But his mother was talking with someone he didn't know who so he shrugged it off. He wandered over to the window and noticed that you could climb through it and that it led to a small balcony. He looked through it and wondered if he should go see if he could climb out on it. That's when he felt his mother grab him by his hands and motion for him to follow her.

He did. He followed his mother as she talked with this person he didn't know. That's when he saw this boy standing in the bedroom, a suitcase in tow. He seemed to be shaking. The kid was his age, which happened to be eleven. He looked at him curiously. He walked over to him

"Hello." Sasuke said shyly and the boy jumped.

The boy sniffed and looked at him. "Oh hi!" The boy seemed so sad at the moment before but now he changed looks and looked happy especially seeing him.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke felt himself ask.

The blond boy looked questioningly down at the floor and shrugged.

"Just moving into a new home now" The boy looked around him. Sasuke was confused by this, but his mind grasped why him and his mom were here. She was talking with her brother Itachi about this new job of hers, saying she will be watching some boy who lives by himself. That she would go see him everyday and talk with him. It was an extra job and they needed the money so she took it. So this was the boy she would be looking after for now.

Sasuke smiled at the timid looking boy. Sasuke didn't know why he smiled at the timid looking boy. The boy smiled back.

"My name is Sasuke if you're wondering." Sasuke said shyly the boy beamed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, please to meet ya, believe it!" The blond boy's name was Naruto, Sasuke thought and smiled back at him.

It was the next day and they were going to go see Naruto again. Sasuke was never the one to show his feeling in front of his brother; it seemed disdain at the idea in front of his older brother.

"Mom why can't Itachi go?" He felt himself whine. Itachi was smirking at Sasuke as they headed out the door. His brother and he were on good terms; he loved his brother to death but wanted his brother to like him so bad that he acted like a little brother would to any older brother. Sasuke himself knew that Itachi loved him too though so all was okay

"Because your brother is creepy." She said quickly.

"WHAT?" Itachi said as they left out the door. His mother smiled at Sasuke and winked. Sasuke laughed at this. As soon as they reached Naruto's tiny apartment Sasuke started to beam. So Sasuke spent most of his afternoons at Naruto's since he did meet him during the summer and that's how his relationship with him started.

For some reason Sasuke was envious of Naruto since he had so much freedom that he would purposely get him into trouble and then they went to school together and there friendship doubled. All of a sudden a somewhat rivalry between them began but they stilled remained best friends.

Naruto stuck with Sasuke threw and threw no matter what the circumstances. But Sasuke still had the tendency to blame him for things. Even so Naruto himself would have it no other way. Sasuke smiled and looked above at the ceiling. Naruto was his best friend and he would have it no other way.

_That was gay_, he thought and laughed.

"The principle will see you now Sasuke." Sasuke looked up to see the secretary motioning for him to go into his office. Sasuke shrugged and stood up. He walked

slowly so to keep the principle waiting. He smiled at the secretary and walked into the office.

"Shut the door Uchiha." He heard the sly voice of someone older demanding order's for him to do. He did but not without making it making a thumping noise that shook the office. "Sit." The voice ordered him to do. He did and he sat down in the lumpy chair that stood in front of him. He frowned as it didn't go with him.

"So were you the one who started the food fight Uchiha?" The voice said to him, he shrugged.

"No but the person who did was..." But he was instantly stopped by this white hand that came out of no where. The hand moved in front of him telling him to stop talking, he could feel Naruto and Shikamaru names on his lips but this white hand stopped him from going on. He stared at it and that's when the owner of the white hand turned to him.

"Stop right there Uchiha I know what your going to say and I for one am not going to hear it so shut that mouth of yours." Sasuke glared daggers at his principle and smirked. _He knew what he was trying to do to him _thought Sasuke_. He is just trying to scare you. Sasuke wouldn't let this white bastard scare him, no sir ri!! _

So he glared at him and waited.

"You were the one who threw that disgusting pie at me weren't you?"

"What if I was?" Sasuke challenged.

"Well if you were I could blame you for the whole food fight and what would that do to your poor mother?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. _He threatened him by using his poor hard working mother_. That's when Sasuke felt himself tremble. _Mom doesn't need this shit right now_.

He didn't know what to do, so he shut his mouth and keep quiet while the principle, Orochimaru royally chewed him out. _Bastard_ he thought.

"Well I hope you understand the mess your in Uchiha." _This guy liked saying his last name_ he thought repulsed.

"Yes sir." He was hitting himself inside his for saying sir to this bastard! Orochimaru smirked.

"While I guess I can leave you with a warning for now Uchiha Sasuke now leave."

"WHAT?" Sasuke asked clearly confused, _did he actually just say that? _ He wondered.

"You heard me, now leave." Sasuke stared oddly at his principle; I mean no detention, no slap on the wrist?

"Why?"

"It's nothing of importance Uchiha."

"Oh there is something….tell me the truth Orochimaru!" He yelled.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Orochimaru thundered. Sasuke stared at him and shrugged. _How cliché?_ He put up his hands defensively and back slowly out of the room; once the door was shut he went running off to his next class. This was his last since he missed fourth. One more class and he can go home, _yes!_

As he ran to his next class he thought, _how weird he had got so easily off the hook, I mean there had to be something behind it. _But Sasuke quickly dismissed it from thought. _Well no phone call_ and he skipped off to class.

Naruto sat in on his English class. Their teacher Gai sensei was at the front. He used to be their old gym teacher but he worked the kids too hard and his therapist recommended he teach a different class and lucky for them he was teaching English. Well hell for him. They replaced him with an even worse teacher, Jiraiya. _We have weird teachers._

Well Sasuke was still not back. He wondered if he was in real trouble but then again if he was Sasuke would also take him down too so maybe he wasn't in all that much trouble he thought hopefully. That's when Sasuke entered threw the door. He wore a smirk on his face.

Too bad he was late through, he was in trouble now.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Gai thundered out. "Why are you late?" Sasuke looked over to Gai and realized too that he was in shit now.

"I was at the principle's office sir." He saluted him. Gai glared at him.

"Giving the boss a hard time eh Uchiha? Well then 200 pushups!"

"WHAT?" Sasuke whined.

"NOW!"

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke fell to the floor and began the push ups. "One, two, three, and four…." While Sasuke was doing that everybody was reading these Shakespeare's guy books, Naruto himself didn't like the guy, I mean he couldn't even understand what the hell they were saying!

By 3:20 Sasuke finally finished it didn't help that he was taking his time on doing them. "200!" He yelled out exhausted.

"That was rough Uchiha!" Gai said. "My Lee could have done it in just 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He headed for the back and sat by Naruto.

"So what did you get?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing" Sasuke said simply. Naruto waited for the joke, nothing came.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, he gave me nothing, well just a warning I guess but nothing else though."

"That's weird." Sasuke nodded.

"Any how that's all behind us. Doing anything after school?" Naruto stared at Sasuke knowing what was coming.

"You know me Sasuke." Naruto sighed and he chooses his words carefully when he was talking with Sasuke.

"Good, were going to hang out tonight. I'll see you at 12:30."

"WHAT?"

"You know I can't go out till then because if I get drunk before 12:30 my mom would find out about my night life and freak and we can't do that to our poor mother." Sasuke added grimly at the end. Naruto and Sasuke were so close that Naruto would sometimes refer Sasuke's mom as his mom at times and so would Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. "Well why wont you quit ya idiot." Naruto fumed.

"Can't do that." Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyway how's it going? Straight to bed when I go home today buddy old pal. Didn't get much sleep last night as you can understand…" Sasuke stared to laugh quietly.

"Hey what happened last night Sasuke? When I woke this morning you were gone and some girl's phone number was scrawled across my arm." Naruto asked confused.

"It's best you don't remember." Sasuke stated simply Naruto wasn't happy with that answer that's when he started yelling.

"What happened last night?" Naruto wailed.

"YOU TOO, SHUT IT BACK THERE." Gai sensei threw his book at Naruto's head and that quieted him down.

Sasuke smirked and chuckled lightly. "Never mind that Naruto, anyway I'm going to go straight to bed right after school so that's like, I don't know I think like five hours of sleep and then get home at 4:30 and that's like another four hours so together that's like nine hours of sleep, that's good." Sasuke was talking to himself and Naruto listened.

"You know Sasuke that's not healthy." Naruto said as he examined the purple bruises Sasuke had under his eyes from the little sleep he got.

"AH, you worry too much Naruto." Sasuke insured him, Naruto doubted that. His friend was getting himself in deep shit. but Naruto didn't' know what to do with him.

That's when the bell ranged. Sasuke already had his backpack with him that he swung it over his shoulder, he yawned.

"See you at 12:30 Naruto." Sasuke saluted him and went heading out of the class. Naruto himself took his jolly old time with leaving. As he left he spotted Sakura walking with a whole bunch of girls, she saw him and she instantly started to beam, she waved furiously at him and he gave a lazy wave back. Sakura smiled. The girls who happened to surround her started to giggle and Sakura blushed. Naruto turned away and started to blush too, _Sakura._

Naruto grabbed his stuff from his locker and headed out of the school. The sun was already settling so the lazy haze of the day was all about. That's when he heard something.

"I TOLD YOU I'M GOING TO DO IT NARUTO!" Naruto looked up to see Shino standing on top of the school.

"SHINO WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU IDIOT!?"

"YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T DO IT DID YA WELL HERE I GO, SEE YA IN HELL NARUTO!!" And with that Shino jumped. Naruto closed his eyes and people started to scream. That's when he heard branches breaking and he looked to see Shino land carefully into a row of bushes.

"DAMN IT, WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO!" Shino cursed the heavens. Naruto ran over to Shino and helped him up.

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled at Shino. "I told you wouldn't be able to do it." Naruto shook his head.

"Tomorrow is another day Naruto, tomorrow is another day." Shino said simply, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well don't do that tomorrow you idiot!"

_**Well the seven chapter is done, hoped you like it, okay since that's all finished up lets see….read the next chapter which will be coming up tomorrow, enjoy!**_


	8. Hello Stranger

**_Okay chapter 8 coming right at ya! Okay I don't know what to type up here so hope you enjoy and disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Okay and one more thing, don't hurt me for the bad spelling errors, my usual editor, my sister is not here to edit this baby…but I still hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 8 Hello stranger**

Naruto and Shino walked the same way home so they both would talk with one another, well Naruto would be talking and Shino would just be listening. They both paused in the middle of the street since this was where Shino would turn to leave.

"Now you better show up for school tomorrow Shino…" Naruto said sternly. Shino nodded lazily and waved at Naruto muttering something under his breath, Naruto heard him repeating over and over again, yeah, yeah, yeah. Naruto waved and once he saw that Shino was gone he decided it was time he went home and as he began to walk he heard this sudden blaring of a car.

Naruto turned absolutely stunned as an incoming car came his way. Naruto watched as it came at him with blinding speed, he didn't even had time to think, but he did feel himself start to sweat as the car came at him.

"HONK!"

"Huuhhgg!" Naruto grunted out loud. He felt himself topple to the ground. At the last moment Naruto jumped right out of the way. It wasn't because of instinct, no. Something had hit him in the head and because of it he staggered back from the hit and fell over and just like that the car zoomed past him.

"Holy…." He began to say when someone came running over to him, huffing and puffing.

"You okay?" This person asked him. Naruto nodded dumbfounded. That's when he looked up to see who it was. In front of him stood a boy who oddly enough seemed to look exactly like Sasuke. He had the same smirk on his face that Sasuke always seemingly walked with but it wasn't Sasuke someone completely different.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner for sure." He said breathless. The person lazily offered him his hand and Naruto took it.

"I thought you were going to be a goner too. Lucky for me, I have a decent throw." The person started to chuckle. Naruto nodded shakily. The person bended forward and picked up what seemed to be a shoe. Naruto watched as he slipped it on.

"You threw that at me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, couldn't reach you in time to throw you to the ground so to be quick I took off my shoe and prayed it hit your dumb head." The person laughed at this and seemed to be waiting for Naruto to laugh too.

"I AM SO NOT DUMB!" Naruto yelled out, the person seemed shocked at this but counted it as a reaction so he nodded and started to chuckle.

"Well you did seem like a deer caught in the head lights. A little slow are we?" The boy laughed again. Naruto didn't like that he was referring him to being dumb that he was fuming at this unknown stranger.

"Don't worry I'm joking with you." He chuckled. "The name's Sai by the way." Naruto nodded. He guessed he could forgive him; he did save his life after all. Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Please to meet ya." Sai smiled briefly and started to walk.

"You heading this way?" Sai asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Yep live in the apartment buildings up there." Naruto pointed toward the three tall apartment buildings that were just three blocks away from where they both stood. Sai nodded in recognition and started to walk too.

"Me too." He said simply.

"Really?" Naruto thought suddenly intrigued. Those apartments seemed to be famous for people he knew. Because Sakura lived in the same building as him and Sasuke lived in the building right next to him and now this Sai person lived there too.

"Yep live in the one on the left. Live by myself I do." Sai said as they both walked. Naruto looked at him questioningly. He lives by himself too?

"You live by yourself too? How old are you?" Naruto suddenly started to talk.

"Yes I live by myself is that weird? What do you mean by too? Do you live by yourself?"

"Yeah I live by myself ever since I was a little kid."

"Really? Me too! By the way I'm sixteen." So he is as old as Sasuke eh? Naruto thought.

"It's not weird to live by yourself?" Naruto was talking with some one who lived by himself; did he have the same thoughts as he did? Naruto wondered.

"What you think doofus? You live by yourself too don't you, and how does it feel….It feels great. That's what living alone feels like." Sai stated simply, I guess he doesn't think the same as I do. Naruto shrugged it off.

"Okay you don't need to get up tight about it." Sai smiled at that.

"I'd seemed up tight about it?" Sai asked surprised at his own actions, like he didn't know how he acted. What's with this dude?

"Never mind it buddy." Naruto smirked as they both stopped at a red light. They both waited for it to turn green.

"Buddy?" He said quietly. Naruto looked over at him weirded out by the way he seemed so reflective about it like he didn't know how to react as to something so commonly like that. Again the questioned pop up again, what is with this guy? But being Naruto he decided just to ignore it.

"I don't see you around; you do go to high school right? Since you do live around here and all? The next high school you could go to is like 20 blocks away." Sai took that into account and nodded slowly.

"I've been home school." Naruto nodded.

"Oh."

"But…. I have been thinking about going to high school very soon. Well once the second semester starts up and all."

"Oh well if you do then I'll see you around." Naruto smiled at Sai and he just smirked back.

"And what makes you think I would talk to a loser like you?" Sai said with a smirk

"Hey I am no loser so watch what you say!" Naruto fumed.

"Whatever see ya later Naruto Uzumaki." And with that he walked away.

"That was so weird." Naruto watched as Sai headed for the building he lived in, he quickly dismissed it from thought and walked quickly for the doors, he realized he was very hungry since his food was used today as missiles of mass destruction that's when his mind wandered off to how cool it would be if he shot a missile….

He cooked up some ramen his favorite food and what he'd lived on, Sasuke would always complain to why he ate so much ramen, I mean he got 300 dollars a month for food and he only brought ramen. Sasuke said that he would turn into a noodle one day, than he would look at him and start to laugh.

"_Too bad your already one." _Naruto shook his head and laughed lightly. Once he ate 3 bowls of ramen he headed for his futon which he slept in and sat in and what made his home homier he would guess. He pulled it out and laid down on it.

He looked around his apartment and studied it. He had a 30 inch TV in the middle of the room and to the left of him was a window in which leads to the fire escape, Naruto remembered all the times him and Sasuke would go out on there for fun.

He had a little kitchen with a mini stove a place for him to wash his dishes and a fridge. The fridge was stuff full of ramen and assorted fruits which probably were all moldy by now, Sasuke's mom always made him buy some fruit every month.

Now he had a tiny washroom, it had no bathtub but Sasuke's mother made him take a bath at their house at least twice a month. It was always weird doing that still since he was 15 in all but that was Sasuke's mom for you. He did have a bed room but it was stuff full of papers and old homework and anything that Naruto would count that made him real.

He had a real problem with convincing himself that people out there loved him. His mind wandered over to Sasuke's kind mother who acted as motherly to him as she did with Sasuke and Itachi. She's been looking after him since he was eleven. Well not really looking after him, more like babysitting him. Well not like that but she was in his eyes his mother too.

About four years he had known her and her two sons. Even though she's not getting paid to visit him any more she insists that he comes to visit as much as he could and he does. Actually he plans to go see her tomorrow after school since she has a day off tomorrow, so says Sasuke.

He smiled and without knowing he fell asleep.

A few hours later….

"NARUTO, YOU LAZY BASTARD! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Sasuke yelled as he continuously thumped on his door.

"What in the world?" Naruto said groggily as he got up.

"NARUTO GET OFF YOUR ASS!" Sasuke yelled again.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke I'm coming jeez." He swung the door open and Sasuke came in.

"Were you sleeping or something?"

Naruto looked hard at Sasuke. Before he shut the door he glanced at himself in the mirror and saw his reflection. His hair was a mess, well not that it always wasn't, but he had dried up drool on his face, _like seriously Sasuke_! Naruto thought angry.

"What time is it?" Naruto questioned as he yawned.

"It's like 9:30." Sasuke said tiredly.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE COMING LATER, NOT SO EARLY!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"My mom asked me if I was going to come see you tonight and well she caught me in a knot so I told her I was coming to stay over for the night and study." He said sheepishly.

"Study?" Sasuke nodded. "You're kidding me right? STUDYING, LIKE COME ON SASUKE!" Naruto started to laugh hard.

"Shut up ya idiot."

"So, were going out early all right?" Sasuke pushed Naruto friendly on the shoulder, Naruto stopped laughing since he felt he was going to pee his pants any minute.

"I….I guess…whoa….that was awfully…funny…" He breathed out. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Had anything to eat yet Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto looked over to the side and saw his three bowls of ramen.

"Nope." He laughed.

"Okay wanna get some pizza than?" Sasuke asked hopefully. Naruto remembered that Sasuke said last week that they were running low on groceries since his mother's job kind of laid her off. Since Sasuke mother got Christmas break off, much to her disappointment. So they hadn't really been getting that many groceries lately. Sasuke looked so pale in front of Naruto; he was also holding his stomach.

He heard it growl.

"Sure, let's go to that one on the corner, how bout it?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're paying." Naruto laughed as he grabbed his orange jacket off the futon.

"My treat isn't it?" Naruto and him headed out the door.

Around 3:30…..

"Wow, Naruto your hair is like….glowing yellow…." Sasuke laughed hard at that. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sasuke." He grabbed Sasuke and let him lean on him as they both headed for their apartments. For some reason Sasuke had it put into his mind that he was going home not back to his place which was Naruto's.

"Don't you remember Sasuke? You told your mom that you were staying at my place, remember?"

"WELL LOOK HERE BUDDY; I DON'T SWING THAT WAY! SO TAKE ME HOME!" Sasuke words slurred and for one thing Naruto didn't feel like arguing with him that he decided he would take him home. His mother didn't get off work till at least 4:30, so he had a butt load of time to get Sasuke all cleaned up and put into bed before his mom came home.

He would even set up his alarm for school tomorrow. He would also maybe spray Sasuke with some colon and leave a note for him to have a shower when he got up tomorrow. He decided to set the alarm for 7:30, that's at least 4 hours of sleep for him.

He was already starting to fall asleep beside him. He pressed the bottom for Sasuke room and remembered the key that Sasuke had in his pocket to get in. It beeped and he entered the apartment building.

I guess you would wonder where Sasuke would get the money from and all, he got it from his girlfriend Kitty and surprise, surprise she had a butt load of money on her. She didn't mind one bit about lending him money to buy beer. Naruto himself didn't like Kitty since she was so…so dumb. She was as dumb as a nail could get, she gave blondes a bad name when it came with her. So she ticked him off since he was a blond and all.

The elevator stopped at where Sasuke apartment was as he headed for his room he saw a pink hair girl sitting on the floor of Sasuke front door….

**Wow, this was like six pages long, I been writing long ones haven't I? Well anyhow if you don't like it why don't you tell me when you review, unless you like it long and how bout this chapter anyhow, liked it, hope you do anyhow the ninth one is coming tomorrow hope you read it!**


	9. FOR LOVE!

_**I hope the title catches your guy's eyes…. (mischievous laughter) um yes, anyhow here's Chapter 9 and oh yeah, I'm like so new at this writing thing and I do hope all you guys who seem to be reading this, I don' really know how many of you are out there like this story but can someone tell me what a C2 community is? I don't have the faintest idea really! (Swears on bible, actually a manga sitting randomly by my computer!) Okay too much ranting right? Most people don't even read this right? Anyhow I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters!**_

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 9 FOR LOVE!**

Sakura rolled around relentlessly in her bed. She turned to her bedside side table and glanced over to the clock. She groaned.

"It's already two!" She was going to be tired tomorrow, she thought as she rolled out of bed. She went to her window and could see the building next to her, just five feet in front her. She absolutely hated the view she got from her room but she would never complain to her mom about it. The air was chilled and it made her even more awake, damn.

She thought about Sasuke suddenly and she really wanted to see him right now. She glanced up towards the building next to her and realized that Sasuke lived in that building. She wanted to see Sasuke so bad at the moment.

Sasuke was Sakura's first crush; I mean she never had a crush on anybody else but Sasuke. Too bad it seemed that he couldn't give a damn about her. She sighed out impatiently. She looked towards her door and had a sudden idea.

What if she went to go see Sasuke right now? It was 2:00 in the morning…that's when her mind drifted off to how Sasuke would react to when he saw her. Her mind was telling her he would wait for her with open arms. Yes, she was going to do it, she was going to see Sasuke!

Only problem was how? I mean he was in the next building over and she doubt if she could remember exactly what apartment number he was on. She knew what floor he was on but not the number, but if she was on his floor she would remember his door once she saw it. It had an angel dangling on the door.

_I bet Sasuke's really sensitive_, her mind wandered off to that idea, _now get it together Sakura figure out how to go about this! _ As she stared out her window she thought about how impossible it would be to get to Sasuke's apartment. She placed her outstretch hand out her window and she grabbed out on the bar that was out her window. That's when her mind grasped something. Of course!

Over the next several minutes Sakura spent her time making it look like she was still in her bed while putting some clothes on. She went to her window and stuck her head out. To the left of her was a fire escape, she knew it was weird she was sneaking out just to go see Sasuke but she couldn't help her feelings, she just had to see him.

She sighed and slowly made her way out of her bed room. It was awkward at first but she managed. Once her feet were firmly on the ground she sigh a huge sigh of relief. The easy part was done, now getting over there on the other hand was going to be the challenge. She looked to the right of her and saw the building in which Sasuke lived in.

She had an idea of how she was going to get there but if it didn't work it would result in her death. She gulped, _FOR FIRST TRUE LOVE! _ She yelled out at herself. _Now let's hope this works_, she thought. _If it doesn't your gonna die_! Her inner Sakura yelled out. She frowned, _shut up!_

"This will work." She said confidently to herself and she prepared herself for what she was going to do next.

She stood on top of the fire escape at the very edge and she tried to get even closer to the building in front of her. She would have to jump at least five feet and hopefully land on the fire escape on the other building, and if she didn't she would fall to her death.

She looked down and the wind suddenly blew at her. "WHAT THE HELL DO I THINK I'M DOING?" She yelled out as she held onto the bar tighter. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and she felt that she would fall any minute. She felt herself start to go down; no way was she going to do this now.

She swore at herself and her stupidity. That's when inner Sakura piped up. _I thought you loved Sasuke? _Her body went rigid and she looked at the other side of the building. And she jumped.

Her body went absolutely light as she flew across, well in her mind she flew across the space between the buildings. As the fire escape came nearer she put her hand out and reached for anything to grab hold on to. Her hand grabbed the ladder and she held on tight but not tight enough that her hand began to slip, CRAP!

She yelled out as her hand let go of the ladder and she started to feel light again, _oh crap I'm going to die! _Her mind had one final glimpse of Sasuke, smirking at her. Than this sudden new urge came out of her and she again grabbed on for anything that's when she felt this sudden pain in her hand as she slowly clasped onto something. She slid down on this pole but she held on fast.

As her body slowed to a stop, she looked around. She was just inches away from the ending of the pole, she swung on it and threw herself at the fire escape. Her body landed on it but she went tumbling and fell into the wall. Holy crap she did it! She smiled at herself and suddenly looked down to see a red cut across her hand. Ouch, oh well she was alive!

She stood up and looked for a way into the apartment building; she looked over to see a window open. She glanced in it. It was an empty apartment; it seemed that no one lived in it. She smiled at herself. Inner Sakura spoke up, _go in!_ _No one will know!_

She headed for the window and went in. It was dark and she could see nothing. So no one did live here. Well thank god anyhow, this would count as a break and entering and the cops would get involved with that. She frowned at that idea. As she made her way across the room she bumped into something. She felt around to see that it was a couch. OH CRAP, some one does live here! She looked back at the window and than to the doorway which was only a few feet away.

Just make it to the door and your home free. She crept silently to it hoping not to make a sound. Too bad the floor boards made too many creaks, damn it! But she couldn't care less because she made it to the door; she reached for the door handle and slowly began to turn it…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She heard a voice thundered into her ear. She felt a hand suddenly come around her neck and held fast.

"I wasn't going to steal anything I promise!" She yelled out. Suddenly the light went on and the person who was holding fast unto her neck slowly let go.

"Whoa, that's one big forehead." The person murmured, she turned furiously at the person.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Sakura yelled out. That's when she got a glimpse of whose house she was in. "Sasuke?" She murmured. The person looked at her weirdly and frowned. It looked like Sasuke but it wasn't.

"Sorry my name isn't Sasuke." The person smiled lightly. It also sounded like Sasuke yet it wasn't. Sakura was so dazed by the fact that she forgot why she was even here.

"May I kindly ask why you're in my home?" The Sasuke look a like asked.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to it's just I saw that your window was open and I was on the fire escape and I needed to get in because… I forgot my key! Yeah, I forgot my key so I had the stupid idea to um climb the fire escape!" The guy looked at her questioningly and smirked.

"Liar." He said simply.

"NO, it's true, believe me!" She begged.

"I saw your little stunt you did, how you jumped out of your window to get to this fire escape, quite a brilliant escapade actually." Damn, he saw.

"What you going to do?" The boy looked at her and gave a small smile.

"I myself don't really know but that stunt of yours made me think that you have a good reason to why you jumped so I'll let you off the hook. But the next time you decide to go into someone's home make sure it ain't mine kay?" Sakura stared dumbfounded at him, did this guy say what I just think he said?

"Oh thank you so much." The boy nodded.

"Well you can leave now." Sakura nodded her head furiously. She grabbed his hand and shook it. The boy shook it too; as she turned to leave he stopped her.

"You're bleeding." Sakura looked over to his hand and he was holding it up with blood on it.

"Whoa, you're bleeding!" She pointed.

"Um no you're bleeding." He pointed at her hand and he shook his head. He went forward and grabbed her hand.

"You got blood on me and my carpet, thank you." He seemed somewhat annoyed by this. She looked at him oddly. He turned from her and went off to get something. She looked down at her hand and a long cut came down from her middle finger to then stop near her wrist. She looked down at it impatiently.

He came back with a towel and shoved it at her. "Clean yourself up now." She took it from him. She slowly walked to the door once she was out she looked back at him. He had this annoyed look on him.

"Thank you…" But he slammed the door on her before she could finish. "Weirdo…" She murmured. She stared at the towel he gave her, it was a black silk towel, and well it seemed too nice to be a towel actually. Either way she wrapped it around her hand and headed for the elevator. As she entered she put the 24 floor button and she notice that she was on the 12 floor. She looked back at the door she came out of. Number 82 she thought as the elevator doors slammed shut.

As the elevator went up she thought about how many floors the building had. It had a total of 34 and Sasuke was some where near the top. In the other building she lived in her mom's apartment was on the 15th floor, that's when her mind grasped that she must had fell down three floors. Thank god for that pole she thought. As the elevator came closer to her destination she started to think about that weird boy.

_He said that he saw her little escapade…well how much of it did he see?_ Sakura being a very studious person had to come to the finally conclusion of it. _He did mention he saw her jump out her window….so he saw her falling….but didn't help! That deceitful little_…..she stomped down on her foot. What she wanted to do right now was go yell at this guy, that guy who left her hanging. Who could have helped her out but didn't.

"Beep." The elevator reached its destination. Sakura decided just to forget about the guy so she headed out of the elevator and into the hallway. She walked forward and search for the doorway with the little angel dangling from it as she went on she spotted it near the end of the hallway. _Bingo!_

She stood in front of it. That's when inner Sakura piped up again.

_What you going to say to him? _Inner Sakura asked simply. Sakura stood in front of the door dumbfounded. _What was she going to say_?

_Oh Sasuke I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would come and see you. _She pictured herself saying to Sasuke. She pictured him looking at her weirdly and saying in return, _you were in the neighborhood at 2:30 in the morning?_ And then he would slam the door in his face! _OH MY GOD WHAT WAS I THINKING?!_ She repeatedly started to hit herself. _IDIOT!!!!_

That's when she pictured Sasuke again. No you worked too hard to get to him, your going to do it! She yelled at herself and inner Sakura cheered her on. She readied herself and tighten her fist and knocked on the door, she closed her eyes and hoped to god that he was home, she waited. Nothing, she knocked again and again nothing. She waited but no one came to the door.

She started to sulk. She jumped across a five feet distance, and below her was like maybe a 100 feet of ground below her, she broke into some guys' house and got humiliated by him and she had this grotesque cut on her hand. She started to weep right then and there. Her body slowly went down the door and she sat there on floor by Sasuke's door. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and as much as she tried to keep them open, she couldn't and just like that she fell asleep….

Naruto comes across Sakura's unconscious body an hour later.

He dropped Sasuke and his body made a thumping noise as it landed. Naruto rushed over to Sakura to check if she was fine and she was. Well besides the fact that she seemed like she'd been crying.

"NARUTO YOU DIRTY BASTARD! YOU DROPPED ME!" Sasuke blurted out at him. Naruto rolled his eyes at him. Sasuke came over and notice Sakura. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"It's seems that she came to see you Sasuke, but you weren't home, she seems alright though…." Naruto pushed Sakura's hair back.

"Well we have to get her out of here!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto.

"Why?"

"My mom gonna think I got her pregnant or something, I mean a girl on my door steps….that would never look good in real life!" Sasuke started to freak.

"Calm down." Naruto said irritated.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A DAD!" Sasuke yelled out.

"I thought that was hypothetically Sasuke…." Sasuke stared at him.

"Man what did I tell you about using big words on me when I'm drunk?!" Sasuke bended forward and looked at Sakura. He stared at her. "Me thinks it's the beer or me by some weird chance but Sakura's kinda pretty." Sasuke said dazed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What we going to do?" Naruto asked but felt it was a waste since Sasuke was drunk and all.

"You need to get her out of here; my mom will be home from work in like 10 minutes." Sasuke said seriously. Naruto looked at him.

"Okay."

"Do you know where she lives?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep."

"You know I would help but my mom will be home soon…" Sasuke said dazed. Naruto nodded, Sasuke still thinks he was suppose to stay home, oh well. He slowly picked Sakura up. Making sure not to stir her.

"Sasuke spray some colon on yourself, you smell like ass." Naruto laughed. "Also make sure to set your alarm for 7:30, you need to have a shower." Naruto added.

"Yeah sure MOM. I'll make sure to do all that." Sasuke laughed as he reached for his key. "Hey you got my key?" Sasuke asked him, Naruto nodded and handed him his key. "Well see ya tomorrow buddy." Sasuke smirked slowly. The beer was slowly coming out of his system.

"Yeah sure, see ya." Naruto nodded as Sasuke had shut his door, he hoisted Sakura up more in his arms and started to make his long way back home, wondering how he was also going to get Sakura back. Naruto thought that maybe Sakura might have sneak out of her room by using the fire escape. Since her mother was so strict with her. He pressed the button for the elevator and shook his head. One weird day he thought tiredly.

**_Well there you go, Chapter 9, yep there it is and guess what? Chapter 10 tomorrow! CAN YOU SAY HELLS YA? (I hear a faint hells ya.) Well anyhow thought that I wanted to write about Sakura and her little stunt to try and go see Sasuke I mean she would totally do that for Sasuke wouldn't she, I mean its Sasuke for crying out loud right? I MEAN SASUKE! (Giant whoop!) Anyhow enough of my ranting! See ya all tomorrow folks!_**


	10. Awkwardness!

_**Okay Chapter 10 is up now! Don't worry notnicetomboy your reviews are greatly appreciated! The more reviews I get and it so doesn't matter if you review like a million times, I will be so happy! Anyhow who cares notnicetomboy? You're my fan remember? JKING, but onto the story and review, review for me!!!!!!!! Also I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**_

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 10 Awkwardness **

Naruto walked over to the doors of his apartment building and grabbed his key in his back pocket while at the same time managing not to drop Sakura. Once the door was open off he went. Once at the elevator he tried to remember what floor Sakura lived on. The only problem is that Sakura must have sneak out of her home, since Sakura's mom was so strict that the thought of her daughter being out at 3:30 in the morning would blow her mind.

So once he was at the elevator he pressed the button for his floor, a thought forming in his mind. Once he was in his apartment, he gently put Sakura down on his futon. Walked over to his window and prepared for his little escapade. Once he secured the window frame he went back to Sakura and held her on his back like a piggy back and went out his window on to his fire escape.

He went down it until he reached Sakura's floor and looked for anything that would show signs that she had went out on. He saw an open window. He went over to it, but he had to bend over the side to see into it. It looked like Sakura's bed room, he thought. Without a second thought he went up on the rail and reached over to the side of the window, it was big enough for him to fit through.

But there was only one problem which he didn't even think about until he was hanging for his life, how was he going to get Sakura and himself in there at the same time? Damn, he thought as he felt Sakura slipping off. He tried swinging back over to the rail he was just on but Sakura was slipping slowly off. Not wanting to think of the fate that would befall her if he let her go, he took one hand off the window's ledge and grabbed her just as she was to slip! He groaned as she went limp in his arm.

Isn't this good, he thought as he felt his muscles straining to hold Sakura up and himself. Why was he such an idiot? He tried swinging back to the rail and managed to get Sakura safely over the rail; he swung around and placed his foot on the rail. His legs were spread apart. While his hand hanged unto the ledge of the window and his foot on the rail, he felt for certain he looked like some monkey. He then grabbed Sakura as he leaned against the building and slowly brought her up.

He plopped her body on the window's ledge and with a push of his shoulder she went falling in. He cringed as he heard her body flop to the floor, waiting to hear her start to swear at him, he didn't. She's one tough sleeper he thought, as he heaved himself in. Once in he looked to see Sakura lying before him. He went over to her and picked her up and slowly placed her into bed.

He took off her shoes and wrapped her up in her blanket. That's when he realized the pain his arms and legs felt like. He sighed and fell to the floor, his body making a thump noise as he landed. He cringed expecting to see Sakura's mom come flying in. But she didn't.

As he got up to leave, Sakura's hand flopped over the side of her bed. He went over to it and gently put it back on the side of her bed but for some reason she tugged down on his hand. He felt himself blush as he slowly removed his hand. Sakura looked peaceful at the moment. He thought.

He turned and went back out the window. This time it was much easier getting out then getting back in.

He made his way back to his apartment and once in he shut the window closed and flopped down on his futon and instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile over at Sasuke apartment……

Sasuke felt dead tired, but he did what Naruto told him to do. He sprayed colon on himself, washed his face and set his alarm clock for 7:30. As he fell tiredly into his bed he swore he heard noises, but being too hanged over and tired he ignored it and fell asleep.

His alarm went off and he swiftly grabbed it and threw it at his wall.

"Damn alarm…" He murmured. He pushed off his blankets and went to use the washroom. His eyes were still stuck together but since he knew his house threw and threw he didn't need to open his eyes. He headed for the bathroom. The door was open and the light was on. Was mom up this early? He thought but quickly erased it from mind.

As he entered the washroom he noticed something weird. Some one was already in there….did Itachi come home? He questioned mildly but since he was still tired and hanged over he didn't care and unzipped himself and went to use the washroom. For some reason Sasuke had a habit to whistle while he used the washroom.

"Hello." Went this oddly sly voice from the corner of his ear, he turned lazily to see someone standing to the right of him looking at themselves in the mirror.

"Who the fucked are you and why are you watching me pee?" He questioned loudly.

That's when his vision finally cleared and he saw his principle standing in front of him!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he fell backwards.

"What's wrong?" He heard his mother yell as she came running into the washroom.

"MOM THERE'S A PERVERT IN MY WASHROOM." He looked down at himself. "MOM GET OUT!!!!!!" He screamed. His mother went running out. But not before he saw what she was wearing. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING HIS CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Sasuke Uchiha calm down." Went his principle, Sasuke looked down at himself.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Later at school……..

Sasuke walked the halls thinking that every one knew that his mom was sleeping with the principal. Everywhere he looked he felt that people were talking behind his back.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME?!" Sasuke yelled as he went running into the washroom. While Naruto watched him from a distance he went running after him.

"Sasuke what's up with you now?" Naruto yelled as he went running into the bathroom. "Sasuke..." Then so suddenly a hand grabbed him at his mouth and prevented him from saying anything else. "MURRPH!" He yelled threw someone's hand.

"Quiet down Naruto…." Went a firm voice, he looked behind himself to see Sasuke.

"Murrph, murrph?" He questioned. Sasuke looked around and let go of him.

"AND what's up with you?" Naruto asked getting the feeling back into his lips. Sasuke looked around as if to check if any one was listening and looked back at Naruto seriously.

"You've been listening to Neji again?" Naruto asked a grin showing. Sasuke frowned at him.

"NO, I stay away from him on Tuesday's you know." Naruto nodded, Sasuke always stayed away from Neji on Tuesday's said he ruins his Tuesday's and he didn't like it when he did.

"So….what's up with you? You look like you found out your mom's been sleeping with the principal or something." Naruto started to grin but Sasuke suddenly went deadly pale.

"WHO TOLD YOU? IF IT WAS ONE OF THE GUYS I SWEAR I'LL RIP HIS BALLS OFF!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked at him seriously.

"I was just saying hypothetically." Naruto said confused.

"Man what did I tell you!?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked at him oddly.

"Wait a minute….don't tell me…." Sasuke stared at him. He felt himself shaking and then…."OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!" He burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at him.

"SASUKE'S GOING TO HAVE A NEW DADDY!" Naruto laughed harder.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled as he hit him in the head but that didn't stop him from laughing even harder. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and looked at himself in the mirror. "What am I going to do?" He questioned seriously. Naruto paused and placed his hand underneath his chin so he could think.

"Well….I don't really know the principal as a person, only as a principal and when you're a principal your humane side doesn't get shown very often….maybe he's an okay guy…" Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other.

"Yeah and I love bunnies and chocolates on a late Sunday morning." He rolled his eyes.

"But you do like bunnies and chocolates on a late Sunday morning Sasuke."

"That was only once!"

"Well, did you ask your mom how she feels about the dude?"

"No, once I pulled up my pants I went zooming out of there."

"Why were your pants down?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Later on in gym class…….

Sasuke and Naruto stood before the gym doors waiting for the teacher to come along, for the gym doors were locked and they couldn't get in. While Naruto and Shikamaru talked to Neji about his weird theories, Sasuke was talking to Shino about how to correctly tie a noose.

Hinata was leaning firmly against a wall and staring up at the ceiling and Sakura kept on looking shyly over to Sasuke, of course Sasuke never noticed but Naruto did. He sighed when he felt no one was listening to him.

"What are you sighing about?" Then so suddenly a voice behind Naruto that made him trembled with chills.

"Oh, Gaara you're here!" He said shakily. Gaara acknowledge him with firm eyes, his eyeliner always the same, thick.

"Sorry I wasn't there after school to protect you, I needed to take care of things." Gaara said darkly. "I do hope nothing happen to you." Gaara put his glare directly on Naruto, he gulped.

"Oh ho, no nothing happen yesterday, just went straight home and slept, slept till the morning, yes sir!"

"Liar, you came out last night with me and party!" Sasuke put his arm around Naruto and started to smile. But stopped when he noticed how stiff Naruto went.

"You went out….?" Gaara asked gloomily. Naruto went even stiffer that Sasuke almost fell from his stiff support.

"Yeah not for long though." Naruto put one hand behind his head and started to shake it. Sasuke looked at him oddly but dismissed it from thought and went back to talking with Shino; their conversation on different poisons was very interesting. Naruto was glad when he left though, as he watched him leave he turned back to Gaara who looked even gloomier!

"You went out…" He murmured. Naruto eyes bulged.

"Yeah but not for long and nothing bad happen to me so no need to worry Gaara you didn't miss anything." Gaara simply nodded and started to turn away. "Wait, wait! Um what did you do yesterday?" He asked desperate for some reason.

Gaara glanced over to him. "I had to take care of a few things for my sister. She has been doing some bad things that needed to be paid attention to, stuff that shouldn't be ignored." Naruto became interested suddenly.

"Oh really whose your sister?" Gaara looked at him well no, more like glared at him.

He sighed. "Temari." He said simply, Naruto felt blood rushing to his noise. Not that Temari…. To prevent from a noise bleed he pushed his hand to his nose. All he could say or think of saying was.

"Oh." Gaara looked at him.

"Oh." He replied, thinking carefully. Naruto nodded.

"Um…anyhow like what kind of things…?" He suddenly asked but soon would regret.

"Let's just say will be getting a new health teacher…." Gaara said shadowy.

"Oh, okay then…." That's when luck would have it, Gaara's sister Temari walked around the corner; she was talking with a girl. Naruto didn't know much about Temari well besides the rumors. She was in fact a well, really pretty girl….

That's when Sasuke whistled. "Hey what's up Temari?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Gaara glared hard at Sasuke. Temari looked over to Sasuke and smiled.

"You wouldn't guess, but I got a 100 on my health test!" Sasuke smirked and waved a good bye. That's when some of the other guys started to crowd around Sasuke like he was god or something. Naruto frowned but suddenly thought, how weird it was that she got 100 in her health class, it's hard to get 100 in that class since it was Mr. Kalong's class and all and all he was a major hard ass. Well to the guys mostly but he mostly flirted with the girls….

"Ew…" Naruto thought with dismay. He turned his attention to Gaara who seemed to be fuming with himself. Naruto smiled and went over to him.

"Um…hey I wonder where the teacher is. Don't you?" Naruto asked and Gaara turned to him.

"I wouldn't know well maybe that mess in the gym is keeping him busy." Gaara said idly. Naruto nodded. That's when on cue Jiraiya came along.

"Since that mess from yesterday is still there, we will be having gym outside today. Prepare for a lot of running." Everyone groaned.

The end of the day…….

It was a long day and it wasn't as weird as yesterday, but at lunch it was really awkward and Kakashi had the habit to make fun of him for blowing up his class and putting him on the spot a lot, while with his English he forgot to read up on the book they were reading and he had to do 340 push ups, it was hell. Oh yeah and Naruto was busy trying not to let Sasuke and Gaara kill each other.

All and all it was a regular day for Naruto. Now he was heading home with Sasuke and Gaara. That was a barrel full of fun. Gaara surprisingly lived farther then Naruto and once Naruto turned into his apartment building, Gaara was on his merry way.

Naruto was going to Sasuke's straight after school. As they headed for Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke was throwing question after question at Naruto about why Gaara was following him around like some dog.

"He thinks he has to repay me for saving his life." Naruto said for the billionth time. Sasuke of course wasn't satisfied with that answer. As they entered Sasuke apartment, it seemed to be brighter and something was cooking, something good too.

"HELLO BOYS!" Sang out Sasuke's mom voice from the kitchen.

"What's that smell Mom?" Sasuke asked as they both kicked off their shoes. They headed for the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen it was littered with groceries and Mrs. Uchiha was wearing an apron and smiling at the two of them.

"I thought you said that you were running low on groceries." Naruto said curiously. Sasuke looked over to him.

"When I left this morning, the fridge was empty." Sasuke said with the same curiosity in his voice.

"Look what Orochimaru brought us dear." She sang out again.

"WHAT?!"

_**WOOHO! Chapter 10 is finished and up for your eyes…sadly I was hoping that I would get like more reviews for this baby but oh well, it seems like everyone likes it! So Chapter 11 is coming up you lucky people! I wrote all the way to Chapter 14, so one new chapter every day, oh god you're all so lucky! Anyways hoped you enjoyed! Wait one more thing, if you think this was a funny chapter tell me about it and tell me how you think this story is going! THANKS!**_


	11. Dinner conversations

_**Well last night I got like 1000 hits, don't know if that's good or not, well since that well apples I guess(I say apples every time I'm confused, thus making more people confuse!) Well yeah anyhow here's Chapter 11 for you and I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**_

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 11: Dinner conversations**

Naruto and Sasuke sat down at the table, Naruto smelling the food in front of him, felt his mouth watering and Sasuke looking back and forth at the food and his mother. Who cheerily sat down at the table, a smile spread across her face.

"Alright boys dig in." Naruto smiled and lifted up his fork and took some meat off his plate. It was sweet and spicy at the same time, Naruto loved it. While Sasuke stared at the food his mother noticing his attitude.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke looked up and smiled fondly at his mother.

"Nothing…" He lifted his fork and started to eat too. His mother smiled.

"So how's school going for you Naruto?" Sasuke's mother asked Naruto kindly. Naruto stopped what he was doing and smiled at Sasuke's mom.

"Well I have been doing really well actually. I mean I think I am…." Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke mother nodded and he and she continued the conversation. Sasuke sat there with a weird look on his face as he ate the food. While Naruto and Mrs. Uchiha were catching up Sasuke threw down his fork.

"Mom why you dating that creep and for how long, I only found out this morning but you two seemed cozy with each other long before I've found out." Sasuke said outraged. Sasuke mom looked over at him and sighed.

"I've been seeing Orochimaru for some time now Sasuke, he's good for us, he can support us dear." Sasuke stared at her oddly.

"Oh so your dating him for the money is that it?" Sasuke said even more outraged, Naruto grimaced at what he just said.

"Sasuke for heavens no….! Orochimaru is nice to me and he knows how I feel and he is such a good…." Before she could even finished both Naruto and Sasuke started to leave….

"Gross ma…" Sasuke started.

"SIT YOUR ASSES BACK DOWN NOW YOU TWO." Naruto and Sasuke obeyed and sat down as fast as their bodies would let them. Mrs. Uchiha glared at the two of them and she smoothly patted down her black hair and stared fondly at the two of them.

(Sasuke thinking): _What is she going to do now_….. He thought curiously.

(Naruto thinking): _Women, never understand them_. He looked over at Mrs. Uchiha carefully.

"Now listen up Sasuke, I want you to be friendly to Orochimaru."

"But…" Sasuke began but Mrs. Uchiha quickly shushed him.

"I don't know what you're thinking Naruto but please respect my decisions, okay." Naruto nodded sheepishly. She turned back to Sasuke.

"I hope you respect my decisions too Sasuke. I made a lot of good decisions for this family so understand that I like this man and I want you to respect that, so now eat up. I don't want anything on your plate to go to waste now." Naruto nodded and attack the food while Sasuke seemed to be fussing about the food for some reason. But in the end he ate everything on his plate and Naruto had seconds.

Once everything was done and the dishes were put away, Naruto prepared to leave.

"Now Naruto don't be shy, you can always come over when ever you want okay?" Sasuke mom said happily as she gave him a quick hug.

"You know I know that already Mrs. Uchiha." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Naruto nodded as he felt himself blush. She gave him another hug and went back into the apartment. Sasuke came from behind her and looked over to Naruto.

"Are you going out tonight?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Going to stay home tonight with my mom." He smiled, and Naruto nodded. "You know you can stay if you want, you know mum wouldn't mind." Naruto shook his head.

"I stayed up late last night, as you can understand." Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked. "So I want to have an early bed time, I'm dead as it is."

"I guessed you got Sakura home fine, she came to school today and all." Sasuke asked.

"Yep, but that was also hell." Sasuke laughed. "I'm surprised you remember."

"Oh believe me I remember a lot when I'm drunk any how see you tomorrow at school." Naruto waved as Sasuke gently closed his door. Naruto headed back to his empty apartment.

Now the next several days went okay for Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone was still getting used to Gaara being around but for some reason Shino and Gaara could talk easily and you can guess what those two talked about. Sasuke himself actually warmed up to the idea that Gaara would be hanging out with them that he didn't mind anymore.

Orochimaru came to Sasuke's house often but Sasuke preferred not to be there when he did come to his apartment, when he did he went over to Naruto's. As the day's came to an end the closer they got to exams.

Naruto made it a habit to at least try and study and when Sasuke wasn't drunk he also studied. Now the day came and exams were here.

"Oh god Naruto I'm gonna bomb this thing." Sasuke said as they both walked the hallways.

"Don't worry, you studied remember?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Any how see ya later." Sasuke waved as Naruto headed off for his next class. Sasuke had to head to the gym since that's where his first exam was to be taken in. He went in and found a seat and the people came around to hand out the test. Sasuke got his and felt himself gulped. The thing was like 20 pages long! Okay maybe he was over reacting. Nope not 20 pages, 25 pages….

"Oh crap." He thought. He picked up his number 2 pencil and began to write.

When Naruto was taking the test…..

Naruto tried to act tough in front of Sasuke but it was not true that he was confident in himself at the moment. Naruto wasn't exactly the smartest kid and as much as he did study he felt like he didn't remember any of it. He felt as if he would choke any minute.

He headed for his first exam and sat down; everyone was separated by a piece of wood that stood to the right or the left of them. Naruto didn't like the way the dividers made him feel like some caged animal. He gulped.

As the test was passed out Naruto started to fidget…. When the test came to him he almost fell backwards! He quickly regained his balance and studied it. As he flipped threw the pages he felt him start to sweat.

"I'M GOING TO FAIL THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!" He whined out and everyone looked back at him.

"HEY! Stop looking it's cheating you know!" Naruto said defensively and everyone turned swiftly away. Naruto sat back down and stared down at the test and swallowed the lump in his throat and began to write the test with an unsteady conscious.

It was the end of the day and Naruto's hand was burning. Sasuke just had a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"Hey that thing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I also didn't need to write all that much since I was exempted from most of the exams." Naruto stared envious at Sasuke. Sasuke notice it and started to laugh. "My guess you weren't as lucky?" Naruto shrugged.

"Who gives a crap anyhow? Let's party tonight, you and me." Sasuke grinned at Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know…."

"Oh come, hey let's get all the guys!" Sasuke said a thought forming in his head. That's when Gaara appeared out of no where.

"What are you two doing?" He said bored. Sasuke looked back and smiled.

"I and Naruto are going out partying tonight! Wanna come?" Gaara looked back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto and shrugged.

"I got nothing better to do anyhow." He said a matter of factly.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 9:30!" Sasuke seemed a bit too happy, thought Naruto as Gaara and Sasuke talked with one another. Well Sasuke was doing most of the talking, Gaara was just nodding. Once they reached their apartments they waved good bye.

"I'll see you at 9:30 Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and turned to his apartment building, while Naruto did the same. Once in his apartment he flopped down on his futon and cradled his pillow and started to whisper sweet nothings to himself. He fell asleep like a big baby….

_**Wow, I feel so ashamed, I mean I didn't even write that much for you guys…well don't worry about that you get a new chapter tomorrow! And I promise it will be kiss my pale brown hand hilarious! Seriously! Anyhow when I get back to writing I'm so going to make this longer! Well if you like the way it's going then tell me about it, anyhow Chapter 12 tomorrow!**_


	12. PARTY!

_**Well here is Chapter 12; it's longer, like a page and a half longer to be exact, so yeah, well here's the weird thing, don't know what to write up here. Not like many people read this. Well I don't think, anyhow unto the chapter, yeehaw! Do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**_

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 12 PARTY!**

"He lives by himself?" Naruto heard someone question and he slowly began to stir, as he slowly threw himself off his futon he landed on the floor with a thump.

"Ouch…." He murmured as he slowly got off the floor. That's when he noticed something strange, were there extra bodies in his apartment?

"Aw, look at the big baby!" Was Shikamaru in his apartment?

"What do we have here? Dirty magazines…?" Some one sang out in a British accent. Naruto eyes shot open.

"HEY!"

"What the hell is Make out Paradise?" Choji questioned.

"THERE NOT MINE! I WAS CURIOUS….I BEEN FRAMED!" Naruto brawled out. Sasuke stood in front of him and was laughing his ass off. Choji, Shikamaru and Shino were looking around his apartment with curious eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Naruto yelled out, they all turned to him.

"You left your door open doofus." Shikamaru said lazily as he examined his TV.

"Did you forget were going out to party tonight old chap!" Sasuke swung his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto stared oddly at him; he could smell the coolers on him.

"How long has he been talking like this?" Naruto questioned Shino.

"When he picked me up he wasn't talking like that…. But by the time we got to Choji's house to pick him up, he was talking in this British accent."

"Was he drinking?" Shino and Shikamaru and Choji were giving each other questionable looks.

"He started to hit the bottle when he was driving me." Shikamaru said a matter of factly. Naruto turned to a singing Sasuke.

"No more drinking when you're driving Sasuke…" Naruto said sternly.

"Okay then MOM!" Sasuke laughed at that.

"Are we really going to get back in that car with him driving?" Choji asked sharply.

"Well where's Gaara and Neji?" Naruto asked, and they all shrugged except Sasuke.

"Don't you guys remember? We have to pick those two up." His words were slurred. Naruto thought about it for a few seconds.

"Does any one know how to drive?" Every one shook their heads except for Shino.

"I got my learners." Naruto stared at the drunken Sasuke and he now was trying to whisper sweet nothings into Naruto's ear. Naruto pushed him away.

"Good enough for me!"

Later on in Sasuke van…..

"I RATHER TAKEN MY CHANCES WITH SASUKE DRIVING!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled out. Naruto nodded as he hanged on for dear life. Shino was a crazy driver. When you thought he was going one way he went the other way. Sasuke was slowly coming too and he was starting to freak out.

"WHY'D YOU LET THIS CRAZY BASTARD DRIVE? YOU IDJITS!!!" Well he was still a bit drunk, thought Naruto.

"HEY SHINO, I THOUGHT YOU HAD YOUR LEARNERS!!!!!!!!!?" Naruto yelled to a some what crazed Shino.

"And you believed me?" Shino laughed out totally crazed. Naruto gulped and tighten his seatbelt, Choji and Shikamaru followed while Sasuke, well Sasuke thought it would be fun to go car surfing.

"LOOK AT ME!!!!!" Sasuke cheered out on top of the roof, if your wondering how he got out, Sasuke has a sun roof.

"GET BACK IN HERE YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled.

"OH LOOKS AT THE PRETTY BIRDIES!" Sasuke sang out. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his leg but he was pretty strong so he kicked away from him.

"Hey you two help out?" Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Choji and they both nodded. "One, two, three…..." All three pulled down hard on Sasuke's leg and he came flying back into the van just as he was about to hit a tree branch.

"Were here….!" Shino yelled out as he slammed down on the brakes. Sasuke went flying. "You should really wear a seat belt, it's dangerous not too!" Shino said as Sasuke slowly got up.

"Where are we?" Sasuke said dazed. Naruto and Choji burst out of the car and started to kiss the ground. Shikamaru followed them out.

"That's the last time you ever drive Shino." Choji said exhausted from screaming.

"Choji you scream like a girl…" Shikamaru laughed.

"Oh well I had fun, you can take me home now." Shino said as he got out of the car.

"Does Neji live here?" Both Naruto and Sasuke questioned. They all walked to the door of some mansion.

"No one told me Neji was loaded?" Sasuke said absolutely amazed.

"You didn't know?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shook his head.

"No, if you told me I would have been a little nicer to him."

"You weren't nice to him?" Shino asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I was nice to him, as I am nice with all you guys, but I could have been like beggar nice to him." Everyone looked questioningly at one another.

"He was nice to us?" Shikamaru asked. They followed suit after Sasuke and headed for the door, Naruto prepared to knock.

"SMACK…!" The door swung open and hit Naruto and out popped Neji.

"Well aren't you guys early." Neji said as he shut the door.

"What's up bested buddy?" Sasuke sang out as he swung his arm around Neji, Neji seemed to brighten up.

"When did I become your bested buddy? Sasuke…" Neji questioned. Sasuke smiled, Shikamaru helped Naruto off the ground.

"That hurt…" Naruto murmured as he rocked his head, he saw Neji and Sasuke heading for the van.

"Come on, we shouldn't keep Gaara waiting." Shino said a matter of factly. "Oh yeah I'm driving again right?" Shino said hopefully, everyone looked at him.

"NO…!" Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"Okay then, jeez don't get your pants up in a notch…." They headed for the car and they let Sasuke drive he seemed up to it.

As they all headed over to Gaara's house……

"You said he lived someone on 31 first street right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded.

"Well it seems that Gaara lives in a park." Naruto said as he stared out the window.

"I knew he lived in a zoo….those eyeliner eyes seems too real to be fake. I always thought he must have been some raccoon." Sasuke murmured. That's when they stopped at a huge gate.

"No way, he lives in there." Sasuke stepped on the brakes and headed out of the car. They all got out and stood in front of the gate, all hanging on to it.

"No way he lives here." They all murmured. Sasuke hanged on the bars.

"Well if he does live here, I'll let him walk all over me." Everyone laughed. "What I'm serious." He stared at all of them and they slowly stopped laughing. "Well there has to be a bell or something to ring." They all started to look around, but it was dark and it was hard to see what was in front of them.

"Okay who's touching me?" Sasuke yelled.

"Whose hand is this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wow that feels good! Do it again!" Neji said far off.

"Whose hand is on my ass?" Choji yelled out.

"Sorry Choji…" Naruto murmured. That's when a light came on and all the guys looked at the positions they all seemed to be in. Sasuke was grabbing on to Shikamaru's hair. Choji was holding Naruto and Neji was standing by his lonesome and touching himself. They all immediately stopped.

"Sorry I took so long..." Came a voice from the other side of the gate. They all looked over to see Gaara. "The walk from the house down to the gates is hell…"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER THIS GATE, WERE LATE AS IT IS." Sasuke yelled. Gaara glared at him. He nodded and he scaled over the gate, he made it look easy, once at the top he jumped down. "Why didn't you just open the gate?"

"My dad would kill me if he found out I was sneaking out." He said simply, they all nodded. They all headed back to the van.

"Are you even allowed to drive?" Gaara asked as he strapped down on his seat belt.

"Yeah, but with a parent though…" Everyone looked worryingly at one another.

"Where are we going anyhow Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled at them.

"My most favorite place in the whole world, well besides my home….." He stepped on the gas and everyone went lurching forward.

After many agitated moments especially when Sasuke would go running threw yellow lights and red ones they headed off to the middle of the city. Everyone was curious at where they would be going, but Naruto knew all to well where they were going….

Sasuke pulled into a back alley and ordered everyone to get out of the car.

"Where are we Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked clearly scared like the rest of them.

"Follow me." Sasuke went forward and opened a door, everyone looked at one another. "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES IN THERE!" Sasuke yelled and shoved everyone in. It was dark and you couldn't see or hear anything. Well each other but you could hear this loud music playing. Sasuke pushed everyone forward and they burst threw these doors. What they saw made all their noises start to bleed, well not Sasuke and Gaara.

Gaara looked around. Asking himself how he got here. The music in the back round was Justin Timberlake, I'm bringing Sexy back. Sasuke broke threw the guys and walked forward.

"WELCOME TO MISSY SEXY LOVE FOR KITTIES!" Sasuke roared out, and that's when the entire female dancer's started to dance toward Sasuke.

"OH SASUKE YOU'RE BACK!" Sasuke smirked as they all surrounded him. Choji and Shikamaru and Shino's mouth were all hung down to the floor, while Gaara was looking around with a plain expression on his face and well Naruto was shaking his head.

Sasuke brought his under aged friends to a strip club! Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino fell backwards from the amount of blood loss. Gaara stared deviously at the back of Sasuke's head, wondering if he could kill him without any one noticing. Probably not, he thought perplexed all of a sudden. He tried to stand back a bit as the blood flow on the floor was nearing him inch by inch, he didn't want his shoes to have blood on them, he thought as he side stepped and headed off to another place with no blood that could encounter his beautiful shoes.

Gaara really liked his shoes.

_**O.o I did it, wrote a little more for you guys….YES! Anyhow the new one is coming tomorrow for you guys and did I tell you it would be funny! Yes I did, I am very proud of this one! Anyhow new one coming tomorrow!**_


	13. Wondering

_**Now, people are wondering well I bet they are wondering about Sasuke nature in this thing, I mean he is darn funny! He's hilarious actually! Well in the anime, Sasuke does have a funny side but you don't see it often, but what I did was exploit his funny side and gave him a drink to make him funny, I mean if the whole Itachi thing didn't happen I bet him and Naruto would be super friends and he would have a funny side too! Anyhow just wanted to say that so onto the chapter and forgive me for my mistakes on it! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**_

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 13: Wondering **

The girls in their skimpy outfits surrounded the boys and lead them off in to different directions. Shikamaru looked around worryingly as he was dragged off by three girls. Choji was trying not to faint as he was also pulled off. Gaara was looking at everyone strangely.

"Don't touch me." He said as four girls dragged him off. Shino was looking depressed as he was taken away and Neji was well Neji, he didn't react in the way the others did. It was if he didn't give a damn to what was happening to him.

"Friends of Sasuke are friends of ours!" The girls sang out in unison.

"OOOOO, you're cute!" Shikamaru blushed a deep red as one started to hug him.

"Sasuke you didn't tell us you had such cute friends."

"I wouldn't know if you would call them cute." Everyone shots glares at Sasuke. "What, you want me to call you cute?" He yelled out defensively as he raised his hands.

"I wouldn't mind." Neji said as one girl was trying to dance for him, everyone looked at one another, but quickly forgot when someone started to sing. Where was Naruto in all this? Standing at the back with his hands in his pockets…..he was trying to whistle but he obviously sucked at it.

"WHEET WHOOT….!" That's when a girl came running up to him and started to hug him, he felt himself blush.

"Oh Naruto your back….!" She cried out. As she swung around him like some sort of swing, he grabbed her by her hips and slowed her down to a halt.

"Um, do I know you?" He questioned, the girl stared him in the face and started to pout.

"You….you….don't REMEMBER ME!" She squealed out. She pushed herself against him and leaned on his shoulder and started to bawl. Not wanting to cause a scene. He looked around for one of the guys but they were no where near him. He looked down at the sobbing girl.

"Um, I do but why don't you blab on about all the old moments we shared together." She looked up and him and smiled. Girls always loved to talk so he gave her a clear shot at just blabbing to him and being the girl he knew she was she took it.

"Oh, you do remember me, Naruto, I'm your cutsie lollypop and you call me that not because I love to be cute for you." She said shyly, as she pinched him on his butt.

"WHOA, hey ha-ha whoa there…um no need to get physical…." He felt himself start to sweat.

"Don't be shy with me Naruto, there's no need." She said as she attacked him.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile Sasuke was sitting down and his girlfriend came along.

"SASUKE! I'd didn't know you where coming to visit me tonight." She said as she plopped down on his lap. Far off Shikamaru was getting drowned by girls and Choji was having his first drink, oh what a moment….

"I LIKE MELONS!!!!!!!!!!!" Choji yelled out. While Shino was depressing all the girls he was near.

"Did you know that all puppies die? They grow old and grey and then they die in an horrible state and no one is there for them, they are all alone, like everyone, including you and you, maybe you and you…..not you….and me."

"YOU LIE!" Someone screamed out.

"Oh, I don't lie…" He said simply and nodded.

"YOU POOR MISS UNDERSTOOD, BOY! We need to help him!" Screamed out a girl and everyone else nodded….

"I only said that so you would leave me, let me drink alone!" He begged but unfortunately was drowned in by hugs and screaming girls. An overwhelming moment for him since he was not used to so much emotion…poor Shino….

"I LIKE PUDDING!!!!!" Sasuke screamed out now obviously drunk. Gaara was sitting by the bar and waiting for a drink, now you must be wondering how such young boys who are a handful of fifteen and sixteen year olds could ever get into a bar and get drinks. Well that's easy.

"Kitty, come on up here, your slot to go on is on now!" Kitty was the bar number one source of attraction and since Sasuke was Kitty's boyfriend, so what Kitty wants so can Sasuke and he wanted to bring his friends here tonight to party.

"PARTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. He jumped up onto the table with Kitty and started to dance. Gaara was watching this all unfold from where he sat at the bar. He turned away and shook his head.

"Margarita….." Gaara said. The bartender nodded and got him a margarita in two seconds flat. When it came to him he stared at it.

"OOO, who do we have here…"

"Get lost." Gaara said simply. The girl gave him not a second glance. He took a sip of his drink and cough. His tough guy act was not all that true. Gaara never took a drink in his life, and by the way. The way it tasted, he wasn't going to begin now.

"Oh god, this taste like shit…." Gaara murmured.

"You tasted shit before?" A voice came off from behind him. He didn't bother to turn around.

"Bar keep, give me a lemonade…"

"We don't got no lemonade."

"A lemonade thank you…" Gaara said darkly and glared at the bar keep. The barkeep turned away from him and went looking for a lemonade.

"Wow, you scared him shitless, no eyebrows…" Someone behind him murmured. Gaara's upper eye twitched. He kept on glaring at his unwanted drink. "Mind if I take this seat beside you? Of course you don't." The person pulled out the stool beside him and sat down.

Just a few minutes later the bartender came back with a lemonade. He switched the margarita with the lemonade and went back to tending the other customers. When the lemonade reached Gaara he was overwhelmed with satisfaction as he drank the lemonade, he forgot all too well about the person who was sitting beside him and who just recently also insulted him.

But the person got his attention back as fast as the person got it before.

"Whoa there, if you go to fast, you're going to choke no eyebrows." He turned toward the person fully prepared to scare them away but stopped to actually realize who it was.

Before him sat a girl, she wasn't like the rest since she was actually wearing clothes. But there was something about her that annoyed him for some reason. She had black hair that shone a bronze from the lighting. She had purple eyes. Nothing unusual about her he thought as he turned away from her.

"You going to give me a name or should I just call you no eyebrows?" Why was she talking to him and insulting him at the same time? He turned to her and gave her a hard glare but she seemed not fazed by it. She smirked at him.

"Should you really be here no eyebrows? Wait do you still want me to call you that?" She questioned and he felt his right eye twitch.

"No…." He said agitated.

"Then what's your name?" Gaara felt both his eyes twitch.

"I don't want to tell you." It seemed that she had to think about that for a moment and she did, like two seconds…

"Okay then….why you here? You don't look eighteen." Go away, he thought.

"You don't either…"

"Perceptive, aren't we?" She smiled and leaned over the bar table and grabbed a bottle, and opened it and chugged it down. She smiled as she turned back to him. "The only problem is what if I am eighteen and the only reason I came over here was to tell you to show me you're I.D or get lost…" She took another chug of the bottle, he frowned and turned back to look at his group he came in with. He turned back to his drink.

"I did nothing wrong."

"No you didn't but when you took a sip of that margarita I notice something was definitely wrong…."

"You were watching me?" Gaara said now clearly agitated. The girl smiled at him again. Off in the distance someone was shouting but talking with this girl had all his attention, but his thoughts turned to Naruto but was brought back to this girl for she had an annoying voice.

"Just saw you from the corner of my eye, no eye brows, wait you don't like me calling you that do you?" Gaara turned to her, with his drink in hand and it was shaking, he chugged it down.

"No…"

"What's your name then?" _What was up with this girl?_ His mouth quivered, his name shaking on his lips. _She only wants your name and once you give it to her she'll leave you alone….I hope._

His mouth quivered and he sighed.

"GAARA WERE GOING!" Gaara turned around to see Sasuke with, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji who seemed to be having a hard time walking heading for the way they came in. They were leaving, thank you Sasuke he thought as he got up. He saved him from saying his name to this annoying girl.

"See you later….Gaara…" He felt his back stiffen as he heard the girl say his name. How? His mind questioned.

"GAARA NOW….!" Oh, Sasuke….you fucking…. "NOW…!" He turned toward them but not without getting one last look at the girl who took a sip of her drink from his glace, she winked at him. He uncurled his fists and walked away.

He headed for the way they came in and went out the door, when Gaara was talking with that girl a lot of stuff happened especially with Naruto.

Naruto was getting kiss after kiss by this girl and she was trying to rip his clothes off. He managed to get her off of him and he ran for Sasuke who was up on his table dancing.

"SASUKE, I WANT TO GO!" He yelled as he tried to pull up his ripped shirt. Sasuke stopped and glance down at him.

"Why?"

"There's this crazy girl who thinks I know her, but I never seen her a day in my life before! Also she is trying to kill me!" Sasuke paused and jumped off the table.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked as he looked around Naruto.

"Over there!" He pointed to the girl who seemed to be heading for him. "LET'S GO!" He yelled but Sasuke just laughed.

"You don't remember her?" Naruto was caught in mid air, his mind racing on only two things…One, why did he vaguely remember this girl and two his mind was racing on the idea that he didn't want to die in some strip club BUT, too bad that Sasuke's laughing kind of stopped him from going forward. He turned forward and study the way from the door to from where he stood would take but then again he was also calculating on how long Sasuke's explanation would be….

He started to run.

"YOU IDIOT STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sasuke yelled as he dragged Naruto backwards, thus ripping his shirt more.

"SASUKE!" He yelled pulling his shirt back up. His face was threatening to explode any second. He stared hard at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You seriously don't remember her?" That's when Naruto turned back to the girl that was heading fast toward them. That' when Sasuke mind suddenly had this….this dejaview. Like he did know this girl. His eyes opened wide.

"Marlow…" He questioned.

"I guess you remember now?" Sasuke said smirking. Naruto instantly shot his hand to his back. Remembering this faint stinging and his mind came back to that one day he woke up to find Sasuke gone and a number scrawled across his arm. Now that he remembers it he does remember that there seemed to a M in that name that was on his arm.

"Marlow…." He questioned again. Everything was slowly coming back to him now. "SASUKE….!" He turned to Sasuke his face starting to go a deep red.

"I guess you remember the tattoo."

"AHHHHHGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke turned from him and grabbed up a bottle of his drink and took a sip out of its contents.

"I THOUGHT THAT, JUST ME AND YOU HUNG OUT NOT….WHY….? YOU AHHHGGGG!!!!!!" Sasuke took that as his point to try and calm his buddy down….maybe try and prevent him from looking at the thing…..Sasuke thought as he moved forward to his freaking out friend.

"NARUTO!!!!" The girl who Naruto realized name was Marlow ran at him. She toppled him to the floor and started to cuddle the living daylights out of him. Damn, he thought as he tried pushing her away.

"Hey Marlow, why don't you take a break from trying to kill Naruto, I don't think dying of hugs was the way he wanted to go." Naruto heard far off, and yes this wasn't the way he wanted to go, but still….DAMN YOU SASUKE!!! He thought pissed as Marlow slowly got off of him.

"Well….what ever you say Sasuke." Said depress sounding Marlow. He felt bad now. While Marlow went off to do something, Sasuke helped Naruto off of the floor which by the way was sticking and made this very unpleasant smell stay on him. He frowned. While that was happening Neji heard the commotion and decided to investigate.

What he came to find was a very pissed off Naruto and a very laughing his ass of Sasuke. He wondered what he was laughing at.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled out at Sasuke who just shrugged.

"Well you weren't complaining when we were out partying and you agreed on the stupid tattoo, even if it was so humiliating." Sasuke pointed out in a matter of factly tone. Neji wondered. Naruto had a tattoo, now two things that he was thinking at the moment. One, Naruto got a tattoo and where? Oh he was now super interested that he decided to join the conversation.

"What's up?" Naruto stared hard at Neji and Sasuke just shrugged.

"NOTHING!" Naruto yelled sternly.

"The baby over here is mad that I let him get a stupid tattoo when he was drunk one night. I mean he insisted! What the hell was I suppose to do?" Neji nodded but Naruto face turned bright red.

"DON'T TELL HIM YOU IDIOT!" Naruto threatened.

"What does it look like?" Neji couldn't help asking.

"LIKE I'M SHOWING YOU!" Naruto yelled even more outraged.

"It isn't that bad Naruto, just show him, it's kind of funny…." Sasuke started to laugh and Neji really wanted to see this tattoo of his now.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Now while both Sasuke and Naruto were yelling at one another, people crowded around to enjoy the spectacle. Now while everyone was crowding around, Sasuke somehow managed to be fighting with Naruto, trying to get his shirt off. Oh Neji was glad he came now!

"Just take it off and show him, you idiot!" Sasuke ordered.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!!!" Well Sasuke was well known for getting what he wanted and he wanted Neji to see the tattoo and he wasn't going to give up. Naruto knew that full well but he was still trying to fight his way out of this.

"JUST SHOW HIM THE STUPID TATTOO!" And just like that Sasuke pulled up his shirt and revealed his tattoo which clearly read….

"ENTER HERE!" Right below the arch of his back, everyone started to laugh and Sasuke was clearly satisfied that he showed Neji; well he didn't know that a lot of people were watching the spectacle. Naruto face went crimson and he pulled back up his shirt and headed for the way they came in. Neji followed suit after him.

Now here was Gaara wondering what the hell happen and was very pissed off. Where o' where did Naruto go?

_**OOOO, I'm evil, I gave Naruto a tattoo, it's permanent too! Oh poor Naruto! He will never get drunk again surly! Well I don't really know when I will up date soon….since I have a stupid exams coming up and all that stuff and I have to study finish up projects and junk, but be sure a new chapter will come, see ya later!**_


	14. Ride home

_**I been gone for so long…well not that long but I finally came back to write for you guys. I had exams and homework and projects to finish up on and by the way since I'm done all that I can write for you guys and give you more hilarious things to read about with the Naruto crew! I also been obsessing bout Eureka 7 which is a kick ass show if I say so myself! It's on my top 3 list of shows I love of all time! Anyhow here is Chapter 14 hope you enjoy!**_

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!: Ride home**

**Chapter 14**

Gaara followed the guys to the van and Neji happen to be sitting in the van.

"Hey, Neji….where did Naruto go?" Neji looked over toward them dazed and snapped back into reality.

"Um, well I followed him out here and he just started to walk down the ally, he seemed pretty pissed off Sasuke." Sasuke frowned and turned back toward the guys.

"We better go find him. Because when a pretty blond boy is walking around in the city at night, it's never a good thing."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"You get what I mean so get your asses in this van!" Sasuke ordered. Gaara got in shot gun and nobody felt like fighting over it since Gaara seemed pissed off. They all stacked into the car. Shino was desperately trying to rub off all the kisses that were on him. Shikamaru felt very elusive at the moment like he was the hottest thing on the planet in which in most people books he very well could be and Choji well Choji wasn't feeling well. Who knew that throw up could come up so fast?

"UHHHGGG….!"

"YOU JUST DID NOT THROW UP IN MY VAN FAT ASS!?" Sasuke yelled as he turned around to notice the throw up on his floor of his van. As he turned around the van swirled to the right causing Shino to stop and take notice of what was happening and Shikamaru to notice the puke that was inching itself closer and closer to his shoes.

"AHHH…!" He yelled as he jumped up from his seat thus crashing into Neji who wasn't prepared for a full frontal hit from Shikamaru who crashed into him. Sasuke was busy yelling at Choji, Neji and Shikamaru were falling over one another and Shino was laughing his ass off.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Everyone went completely quiet wondering who just set the authority down on them because everyone started to calm right down. Gaara was sitting in the front seat and looking down at them like they were all children. They all went deadly pale but Sasuke just sighed and went back to driving making the van oddly quiet. All you could hear was Choji's moaning and Gaara's grumbling.

Naruto was pissed! He had a tattoo! Well it's not like he didn't want to get a tattoo, he did but when he was older and it definitely wasn't an ENTER HERE tattoo! Damn you Sasuke! I mean it was a tattoo that screamed out 'I'm Gay!' like how was he going to live with that?

Well he could get it removed but he heard that hurts. Well he would have to live with it….OH GAWD! That quote has been lately been becoming his favorite to say, or rather think. Another thing was how the hell did he not notice something like that? I mean he had about a shower everyday and he never notice an 'Enter Here' tattoo at the bottom of his back where back meets ass. Oh gawd! He ruffled up his hair and realized how cold he was.

Well no duh! It was freaking January! Well it didn't help that he wasn't wearing a jacket and his shirt was ripped. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. As he walked he cooled down a bit and realized another thing. Where the heck was he?

"Oh gawd….?" He breathed out and his was breath smoke. He glanced around and realized it was a late January night, he was in the city and didn't know where he was and he was cold.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" He yelled out frantic. He remembered reading about gangs in the city and how people got mugged and pretty boys like him would never have a chance! He tightened his hands in his pockets telling himself to get a hold of himself.

"OH GAWD I'M GOING TO DIE!" If he wasn't mugged or stabbed no doubt he would die of hypothermia! He couldn't feel his arms! That was a bad sign in his book. He stopped near a stop sign and looked up to read that he was on forty second street. He remembered that Gaara lived on Thirty First Street so maybe if he headed that way….his mind was brought back to reality when he saw a group of what seemed ten guys heading for him.

He instantly went rigid from fright. They all looked menacing as they slowly approached him. Oh gawd? What was he going to do? If he turned to go down the street what if it offended them? If he turned and went down this back alley that stood to the right of him, what if they followed him? What to do? So Naruto decided was to just go forward and hope to god nothing bad happen to him!

So he dug his hands even farther down his pockets and started to walk forward. He tried to keep his eyes downward but had this urge to look up and he notice that those guys stopped and were leaning against this building. His first thought was that they were waiting for him. He stopped and one of those guys yelled.

"New meat…." OH GAWD, OH GAWD! This was the time to freak out. As he stood there too scared to move a van drove up to him. He turned to it.

As the van slowly approached him he had this clear image of him getting pulled into the van by a bunch of thugs and became even more scared. As the van halted to a stop by him the door swung open, he prepared to scream bloody murder.

Shikamaru and Neji sat in the van. Shikamaru grinned and Neji looked like he was trying to say sorry but he ignored him.

"Guys…?" He questioned.

"Hurry up and get in Naruto!" Shikamaru said worryingly. Naruto just about got in but Sasuke's head poked out.

"Naruto…?" Naruto felt the anger come back. He stopped, glared at Sasuke and started to walk again.

Shikamaru was confused so was everyone else. Sasuke swore.

"Naruto!" He yelled as he stepped down on the gas. Shikamaru and Neji lurch forward.

"Hey!" Shikamaru protested. The van drove along beside Naruto and its side door was still open so that Sasuke could yell at him.

"Get in Naruto!"

"Screw you!" He hissed. It didn't even bother him that he was getting closer to those guys.

"Naruto it's safer and warm in the van." He heard Neji say. He glanced at Sasuke and then to those guys.

"I'll take my chances out here." Naruto was no idiot well…cough he was but he was stubborn and mad as hell at Sasuke. Everyone didn't know what to do. As much as they begged, Naruto refused to get in the van. That's when Gaara had enough. While sitting in the shot gun he watched Naruto be stubborn and he was mad at Sasuke didn't know why but Gaara was always mad at Sasuke because he was Sasuke. So he kind of understood the way Naruto was acting. But then he noticed those guys and just by looking at them he got pissed. He rolled down his window.

Naruto kept on saying no and they got closer to those guys. That's when the window rolled down and Gaara glared at him, and man did he look pissed. He felt shiver down his spine.

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR NARUTO!" Gaara ordered Naruto and he went pale.

"Epee…"

"Now!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the back with Shikamaru and Shino. Shikamaru slammed the door shut and Sasuke drove off leaving behind those guys. Now as the car steadily drove away Naruto shivered in the back.

"Here…" Shikamaru lazily threw his jacket at him and Naruto nodded. He pulled it on and tried to warm himself up. That's when he notice this fowl smell coming from the van.

"Oh, what smells bad?" He held his nose and Shikamaru lazily smiled at him.

"Let's just say Choji will never drink again." Naruto looked confused and notice the wet mark that was before him. He tried to get away from it as far as possible. Before him sat Neji and Choji who seemed to be passed out and Sasuke and Gaara were in front.

He stared at the back of Sasuke head and growled. Shino noticed.

"What's up with you and Sasuke, did the two girls have a fight?" Shino was overly too happy at the moment but still Naruto managed to glare at him. Shino just smirked and went back to staring out the window. Naruto clenched his knees. Every bone in his body was trying to stop him from attacking Sasuke right now. He had this clear image of him shoving Sasuke's head threw the glass. He frowned at the thought. Shikamaru was noticing his tense state.

"You think you can tell me what happen between you too?" Naruto just shook his head and Shikamaru nodded and went back to also staring out the window. Sasuke finally had the guts to speak.

"Naruto I'm sorry."

"Go to hell." Naruto yelled and he tightened his grip even more. Sasuke swore and Gaara was enjoying this too much. He watch threw the rear mirror with interest.

"Look I tried stopping you…."

"Looks like you didn't try hard enough!" He snapped back at him. Sasuke not liking it when people were mad at him tried to get Naruto to look him in the eye, too bad for him he was staring at the puke floor. Sasuke suddenly knew how to get him not to be mad at him anymore.

"Naruto you idiot…" Sasuke started as he let go of the wheel and took off his seat belt.

"AHHHH….!" Everyone besides Gaara and Choji screamed. The car swirled to the left and then the right. Sasuke was making his way back to the back seat as he went this way and that. The car wouldn't stay still for him.

"SASUKE YOU IDIOT!" Shikamaru yelled as his body went this way and that. Shino was screaming so was Neji and Naruto was yelling swears a mile a minute at Sasuke as he approached him.

That's when Gaara reacted and dove for the wheel and managed to grab hold of it. He jumped out of his seat and took control of the van. Of course he didn't know what he was doing but he managed to get the van back in line and they were now running along smoothly.

Sasuke having the ability to finally get to the back landed himself on Naruto. Naruto tried pushing him off but he was heavy.

"I knew they were gay…." Shino started but stopped from the glares he suddenly got from both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke tried to squish in between Naruto and Shikamaru but they didn't really look comfortable so he stopped and looked at Naruto.

"I said I was sorry…" Naruto tried again to push him off but his now freezing arms were getting the feeling back into them. So he just tried to look in some other direction.

"I know what would make you happy…." Sasuke started to smirk.

"What would make me happy if you got off and if I never got this stupid thing in the first place...!" Naruto hissed.

"Do you want to know how you got that thing?" Naruto became interested but just rolled his eyes at him.

"You know your one different dude when you're drunk. You prefer to call yourself the kyuubi when you're drunk and you are a major hard ass but a fun hard ass. Well some how we found ourselves at a tattoo parlor and you wanted a tattoo, as much as I said it was a bad idea, you wanted one only on one condition though….I get one with you."

"And did you?" Naruto asked interested.

"Yep wanna see?" Naruto looked over at him, confused. That's when he pulled up his shirt and where back meets ass there was a tattoo that read…..

"EXIT ONLY!" Shikamaru yelled out and everyone laughed except Naruto and Sasuke.

"See?" Sasuke said as he started to smirk. Naruto laughed weakly. He didn't know what to think at the moment. So he just smiled at Sasuke and he nodded back.

"Okay then I guessed I could forgive you."

"Thought you would." Sasuke smirked even farther and was happy with himself that Naruto was not mad at him.

"But you can get off now." Sasuke notice he was still sitting on his lap and got of.

"Whoops…off I go…." He started to laugh as he headed for the front of the van. Gaara was still sitting in front driving in the wrong lane…

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"Am I doing something wrong?" Gaara inquired.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!"

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone screamed in unison. Gaara seemed oblivious to the bright light heading for them all. Sasuke dove at him and the car wheel swirled to the left avoiding the car.

"You idiot you could have gotten us killed!" Sasuke yelled out breathless.

"Damn really?" Gaara asked very passive at the moment. Gaara gotten out of the drivers seat and went to shot gun, Sasuke passed him and secured himself in the driver's seat and click back on his seat belt.

"It's about time we got everyone home…" Sasuke started off and sighed heavily. He turned his rear view mirror toward the back. "Who goes home first?" Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Choji and me. You can drop me off at Choji's house and I can walk home from there since I do live only three house's away from him." Sasuke nodded.

"Is this where we turn off?" Shikamaru nodded and the car swirled to the right. Everyone screamed. After they dropped off Shikamaru and Choji they then dropped off Shino who was still laughing, it seemed that he had a good night.

Shikamaru let Naruto keep his jacket, said he could get it at school. Now it was only Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto in the van. Sasuke and Naruto did not talk at all since Gaara was in a very pissy mood at the moment and if they tried to say anything he would give them these dead glare looks. So they gave up on the whole talking part.

They listen to this really sappy music sung by this pop star chick. It was very humiliating. They finally reached Gaara's house. Gaara took off his seat belt and looked back toward Naruto.

"See you at school." He said darkly. He turned to Sasuke and just glared hard at him, like he was going to kill him. Well heck I bet he would if Naruto wasn't in the van, but he was. He got out and managed to slam the door shut as he did and off he went, and like before he scaled the gate like it would be the easiest thing to do and he slowly walked away into the darkness.

Naruto and Sasuke watched him go all the way until he disappeared. Sasuke and Naruto finally sighed with relief. They laughed and Sasuke drove off and Naruto got in the front seat.

"You know I'm really sorry about that tattoo thing…." Sasuke started but Naruto just laughed.

"You know what you don't need to worry about that anymore. I mean you got one too don't you?" Sasuke nodded. "Anyhow when we get them removed, will do it together so…." Sasuke started to laugh. "What?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"Like hell I'm removing it!"

"WHAT YOU MEAN!?" Naruto asked bewilder and out raged at the same time.

"Do you know how much that would hurt? Any ways when I got the thing I wasn't drunk. It was one I picked out." Sasuke pointed out a matter of factly.

"You wanted the stupid thing WHY?"

"Well you don't know when you get your ass sent to jail and all, now don't ya?"

"SASUKE YOU….."

"HOME SWEET HOME!" Sasuke yelled as the car came to a stop; by the way Naruto forgot to put on his seat belt….

"Son of a…."

"You should really wear a seat belt Naruto." Sasuke looked down to his blond friend who was swearing a mile a minute at him.

**_Holy mother to gawd! I did it I finished the chapter…again so sorry it took long, like before I had an exam and…was obsessing over Eureka 7 anyhow I'll try and put another one up for you on Saturday or Friday if I can squeeze enough time for it, anyhow see ya next chapter! Oh yeah forgive the mistakes, yet again my sister was too lazy to edit this baby…well no she has exams too! Bye-bye!_**


	15. Second Semester

**I'm back finally, anyhow here's the fifteenth chappie hope you like it! Also I have a favor to ask you guys…can you tell me what other characters you want to show up in the story, tell me because my mind is blank on who else to add, so tell me, anyhow enjoy also a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 15 Second semester**

So it was back to school for Naruto. After a five day break he went back to school to start his second semester. He had math first thing. Second period he had design drafting, which he was looking forward to. Third period was photography. Which he was also looking forward to and forth was history which was definitely going to boring. The last thing he had was English.

He had only two classes with Sasuke which he didn't mind. He had English and history with him. He had some people in photography and graphics. The only class he was going to be alone in was math. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and cough Neji were not going to be in his class.

He didn't mind Neji being in his class. When that night they all went out, Neji kind of said something to him and ever since he did, Naruto has been steering clear of him. He really didn't want to think about it.

As he made his way to his math class he thought about Sasuke whose first class was culinary arts and don't ask how he got in that class. Naruto didn't even know himself. As he walked into math he realized that Gaara wasn't going to be in his first class also because he was going to be in Sasuke class.

Wow, somebody going to die. I mean Sasuke cooking, Gaara being in the same class as him. Without him there to put a wedge between the two, Naruto began to sweat. Never mind any one else dying today, Sasuke sure was going to. He frowned. Well if the cops show up, that will be the time to freak out.

That's when he notice to the far left someone with pink hair.

"Sakura…?" And like that she turned to him and smiled.

"Naruto…!" Naruto smiled, she motioned for him to come over. YES! He thought, he does have someone and best yet it was Sakura. Just him and Sakura he thought cheerfully. But that's when he noticed who was sitting beside her.

"Hi Sakura, hi Ino…."

"Look who it is…." Ino spotted him and smirked. There go his plans to swoon Sakura. No way will he be able to do that with Ino around. Ino was Sakura's best friend.

Naruto also knew her since elementary. He knew Ino and Sakura history too. They were best friends for ever. Well they had a speed bump back in the fourth grade, didn't speak to one another for two years because of a guy. I hope you can guess who. His name starts with a S. If you guessed Sasuke your correct!

Sasuke of course was oblivious to their crushes too, but they later became friends in grade six, and been friends since. Don't know how that worked out though but apparently Ino doesn't like Sasuke no more. She even dated my friend Shikamaru back in grade eight. They both had dated one another for a year. But near the end of the year they broke up and you'll laugh when you hear why.

Supposedly how the story goes, he heard form Choji the story that is, because he was there when it happen but anyhow what happen was that Ino professed out that she was going bi. Saying that Shikamaru made her realize that prospect and that she was dumping him because she wanted to have new experience's when she enter high school and to figure out stuff about herself. Now he is not sure if that's how it really went down but like hell he was going to ask his friend Shikamaru how it went.

I mean he made her realize she was bi or gay something like that. You know what it does to a guy? A major bruise on their ego that is! As he took a seat behind them they both turned to him.

"I didn't know you were going to be in my class Sakura?"

"Of course you didn't! You never asked me member?" She gently nudged him in the shoulder with her hand. He noticed something on it.

"What happen there?" He pointed to her injured hand. A jagged cut came down on her palm.

"Oh this, um just fell." Ino started to laugh.

"Liar…! Got it from sneaking out to go see Sas…." Before she could finish Sakura pushed her.

"Ino…!" Naruto suddenly remembered that night he found Sakura outside Sasuke's door. I guess Sakura thinks that Sasuke took her home. He slumped down in his chair.

"Something wrong…?" Sakura asked him, Ino took notice of him and laughed.

"Nothing, nothing…" So as they waited for their teacher, they talked amongst each other about classes and who they thought would be in them. Naruto found out he shared history with them. Class was to start soon but all the kids were here already. As the second bell rang and still no teacher, they continued talking. That's when someone did walk into the class and every one quieted down.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino turned to see who it was. Ino gasped. Naruto and Sakura jumped up.

"YOU…!" They both yelled and pointed accusingly at the person.

"Well look who it is…"

Math was jolly fun especially with the new student. Naruto glared at the back of his head. He was walking ahead of Naruto and Sakura and talking with Ino. Naruto was surprised that she knew him, Sakura that is. He turned to look at Sakura and she too was glaring at the back of his head, with the same loathing as him.

As they walked, their new found "friend" was chatting away with Ino.

(Sakura thinking): INO YOU TRAITOR!!! Sakura was fuming mad.

Naruto walked and they were getting a lot of stares from people. Well it didn't help with what the kid was wearing, bearing his midriff and all, I mean come on! It screamed out that he was gay!

"What class do you have next Sai?" Ino questioned. Sai, Naruto thought angrily.

"I have physics, in room 103….how bout you Ino?" Sai said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, I have a class on the way to room 103 so I'll walk you there if you don't mind?"

"Why, if a pretty lady like you would not mind, would I be one to object?" Sakura clenched down on fist.

(Sakura thinking): PRETTY!?

"I'M OUTTA OF HERE!" Sakura yelled and headed off in different direction. Ino stood between Naruto and Sai and looked back and forth between Sai and Sakura and trailed after Sakura and gave a feverish good bye to Sai and went chasing after a very agitated Sakura. Naruto watched as she ran after her.

Now it was just him and Sai, he glared over toward Sai. Who in return just smirked at him.

"I didn't think I would be hanging out with you…." Sai said lazily as he began to walk. Naruto not really wanting to walk with him had to, since they were going the same way and all. So he followed him and was grumbling all the way.

"Something wrong my small friend?"

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A SMALL PIPSQUEAK WHO WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN LIFE BECAUSE I'M SMALL AND IF YOU DID PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"That's not what I said…." Sai said confused. Naruto tried heading a head of Sai but Sai caught up with him.

"Don't be rude, I was only joking…." Sai said while trying to suppress laughter, he wasn't good at it.

"Whatever…" Naruto hissed as he headed up the stairs, to which his design drafting was in.

"Hey Naruto, what's with that Ino girl. Is she like free or something…?" Naruto looked back at Sai and laughed; don't know why he just did. Maybe wasn't a very good idea, but he was mad at him for calling him short. Still.

Sai face fell immediately, it was weird. Like for once he was acting human. Well he only knew him for an hour and also that time he saved him. Still. He shook his dumb blond head.

"Well, I don't think she's your type man, she likes girls or something along those lines…" He looked Sai up and down giving him the Eiffel tower look. "Maybe she might make an exception…." He laughed.

"That's suppose to mean what exactly….?" Sai had this annoyed tone with him. Naruto fully at the top of the stairs, looked down at Sai since he was a few steps a head of him.

"Nothing, um you said your room was 103 right?"

"Remembered?" Sai smirked.

"Ha-ha, I ain't that dumb…." Naruto replied sourly.

"I think you meant to say I am so dumb…"

"Yeah that's what I was going to say…WAIT!"

"See ya later loser…." Sai replied as he turned his back from him. Naruto ignored the last comment; at least he didn't have that same look as before.

"See ya later…" He darted off to class.

Okay not what he was suspecting….the class that is. He sat in a room and on this stool that was maybe four feet tall, before him was a drawing board, it was this awful lime green but he wasn't complaining. Nope not him, as he found a seat near the back of the room, the class started to pile in with kids. He instantly saw Shikamaru and Choji. He waved them over.

"Hey Choji feeling any better…?" Naruto asked while grinning. Choji glared hard at him.

"That was last week, not last night…" Choji grunted as he tried getting up in the four feet tall high chair. Shikamaru took a place beside him and Choji took one beside Shikamaru.

"Hey, don't bother him Naruto…" Shikamaru said with some meaning, not his usually laid back voice.

"Don't worry just kidding around."

"Whenever you not kidding around Naruto?" Naruto heard Choji grunt as he finally got in the chair. Naruto thought thoughtfully before he answered.

"When I don't want to." He said truthfully. Shikamaru shook his head. As a few more students chambered in, he notice that there was not that many, about 12 in all at the moment. Some new faces too, coming from new schools, but not that many in all actually. He wondered why but in the end didn't care; at least he wasn't going alone for this class.

He talked more with Shikamaru and Choji. That's when there teacher walked in.

"Hello my name is Ms. Anko Mitarashi, but I prefer you don't use my first name…wait don't know why I told you my first name though…." There tight wearing teacher said thoughtfully. Naruto felt a nose bleed coming on…

"WELL YOUR DESIGN DRAFTING TEACHER HAS ARRIVED!" She then started to laugh loudly.

"Um…I do hope this is the right class, yeah?" Their teacher Ms. Anko, Naruto thought madly, he wanted to piss her off. Turned to the doorway and so did everyone else in the class to the door. There in the door way stood a guy, wait girl?

"Well HELLO there! What class you looking for?" Ms. Anko, (laughs in head) asked.

"Um, design drafting, yeah?"

"Well this is the class! Come take a seat there, your name?" Ms. Anko (laughs again) asked.

"Deidara, sir!"

"I like you already! Well take a seat my friend." Ms. Anko smiled.

"I told you it was here, yeah? When a big sign over head reads 'Design Drafting' I think it means for us to go there, yeah?" This girl-guy, it, said to someone standing out the door.

"I guess you were right for once…" Said this lazy voice that could have been sounding lazier than Shikamaru's voice.

"Well, yeah!" Said the guy-girl, it, okay Deidara. And in walked a boy with this sleepy look about him and this cheery color hair, behind Deidara. Who just looked like he didn't want to be here.

"Well who is this?" Ms. Anko looked over to the cheery color hair boy. The boy in return glared over at the teacher and managed a smirk with his sleepy expression.

"Sasori…" He said simply and followed a swinging Deidara.

"Well you too find a spot, and let's begin class." Ms. Anko turned to the front and grabbed some paper. So with those two in class now, it was 14 in total, and there was only two chairs left for those two to go to, and Naruto happen to be sitting right by those two chairs…DUN, DUN, DUN!

"EEP!" Naruto notice the situation he was suddenly in. Deidara, he wouldn't mind letting him, her, it? Sit by him but the other one Sasori; well that was a different matter. As the two new comers stalked toward those two seats Naruto wondered, who was he going to sit by? He heard Shikamaru and Choji laughing at him.

And just like that the sleepy but scary and eerie one took a seat by him. As he took the seat he smirked at him, OH GAWD WHY HIM?

**What was going to happen to poor Naruto, since he is sitting by this eerie looking new character in the story, well you can read a head and find out!**

Their teacher Ms. Anko asserted everyone in the class and started to give an introduction to what the class was all about. While Naruto sat teeter at the edge of his seat, this Sasori person gave out these tired gasps, like he was trying not to fall over and fall asleep, whatever he was doing it was creepy…

As Ms. Anko dragged on about how to properly fit your paper, Naruto managed to get a more better, he guessed glimpse of the two boys sitting beside him.

Sasori had this sour sleepy look on his face like he didn't want to be here, and Deidara looked to be debating whether or not this was a class she, he it, wanted to be in. There was surly something weird about these two. Not because Deidara could pass for the girl part if she, he it, wanted to. No but what gave Naruto the creeps was that they were purposely there for some reason, also that when he wasn't looking that they were watching him. Naruto knew he could get paranoid, but, something was unsettling about these two.

He wanted to know…. As he was blankly was going threw this over in his head, he never realized that Sasori was suddenly staring at him. Wanting him to look over at him he did.

"Hello." He said lazily, crap this kid sounded like a Shikamaru clone! Naruto thought feverishly.

"Um, yeah?" He answered back, his voice barely audible.

"The name is Sasori and this is my partner Deidara." Sasori pointed a lazy thumb back at Deidara who in return grinned and waved his pencil at him. Naruto nodded numbly toward him.

Being his Naruto self he asked Sasori a questioned.

"Partner?" Naruto instantly thought that they may be gay with one another….and they wanted him to join in on their little group or something….Naruto thought the most impossible and most crazy thoughts, glad that no one could read his mind since he was screaming preferably his voice raising to female octaves….

"Yeah we had to get partner's weren't listening to the teacher, hmm?" He heard the somewhat thick voice of Deidara who was drawing swiftly across the paper say.

"Oh, was thinking…" He said truthfully. He noticed everyone was moving around and getting supplies from a closet.

"Seems that you have no partner. What an inconvenience wouldn't you say?" Sasori said somewhat purposely like it was suppose to work out this way. He looked over to Shikamaru and Choji who were fast at work.

"YOU HOSERS! YOU DITCHED ME!" He yelled accusingly at the two who just snigger at him and went back to work. Naruto felt fuming mad at the two of them.

"Well I guess you can work with us right Deidara?"

"Yeah, yeah, that would be fun…" Deidara said darkly well Naruto thought that he said it darkly but well he could just be paranoid…no he saw him grin. NO WAY WAS HE BEING PARANOID BY THAT GRIN!

"Um, its okay, seriously, I'll work by myself…." Naruto fumbled for words.

"No prob Naruto, but I seriously insist…." Sasori said so directly that if he even dared to object well he may die very soon.

"Ack…" At the moment that was all he could really come up with so don't push me….

"Well get over here than….hmm?" Deidara said as he made room for Naruto to pull up a chair to the slightly tilted lime green table.

"Wait…" Naruto realized something.

"Yes?" Sasori and Deidara said in unison, very eerie if you ask me.

"How did you know my name? I never told you it." True he just realized just now that Sasori called him by his name and he never even introduce himself, so how did he know his name?

"Umm, Sasori?" Deidara said hastily as he turned to the lime green table trying to be unnoticeable, which was hard for him, her, it to do that since the bright color of its hair could be seen for miles around.

"It's says so on your paper…" Sasori pointed.

"Oh, well I guess it does..." His suspicions were subsided, only a little though. He glanced over to his paper he pulled out and which while talking with Shikamaru, and Choji he scribbled and doodled his name all over it. The doodles disarrayed here and there on the paper giving it this artsy fartsy feeling, but never mind that he was just about to be working with these two guys… never mind freaks then. He had to get out of it.

"Come on everyone else is getting a head!" Naruto blinked.

"Um…"

"Well…?" Sasori asked impatiently.

"I don't know…." Naruto was trying to think up some excuse, he had one but he doubt that telling them that he had this manly attraction to them both would win in his favor, maybe make them want him more since they stood as the gay type, but reject him? Doubt it….maybe if he said he had some disease, preferably a STD….

"Naruto!" Sasori barked.

"ACK!"

"I wanna draw some apples!" Deidara announced. Sasori and Naruto stared at Deidara, totally ruining the adept feeling of fear and anger coming from the two boys next to him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Deidara…" Sasori said annoyed. Deidara giggled and began to draw an apple, Naruto doubted that had anything to do with the assignment.

"Well get over here…" Naruto saw that Sasori was slowly dragging his seat toward the table that Deidara was crazily drawing a apple on a piece of rough paper. Naruto gulped.

"Sorry, can't!" Naruto yelled.

"Why?"

"Got to use the washroom that's why….!" Naruto said loudly, making Sasori mumbled incoherent words at him.

"You need the washroom?" He heard someone say also as loudly as Naruto had yelled before. He turned to face their teacher Ms. Anko. He nodded sheepishly.

"Yep, can I go?"

"I guess, well hurry back, you need to finish this thing before class is over…Oh yeah, since that there is no more people that you can partner up with, go with Sasori and Deidara kay? Now hurry back!" Ms. Anko ordered and went away to help another student.

"Well hurry up then Naruto…." Sasori said as he placed his seat between him and Deidara. Naruto turned from the two gulping down a scream and headed out the door for the washroom.

As he walked out of the class he felt Deidara and Sasori glares follow him all the way out. He didn't know why they were being the way they were to him. What was so seemingly important to those guys about him? They acted like they wanted something from him, well Sasori did, Deidara a little bit too. Yeah, he knew that they wanted him to be in their group but there was something more…

He walked the hallways instead of heading for the washroom. He was in no hurry to go back to that class, no sirey! He thought as he drifted threw the hallways. He tried to remember what class Sasuke would be in, but now he had no clue. So he walked and walked.

There school was pretty big, if you ever been to a super mall, well their school on the outside could pass for one, really it could. Naruto didn't know if that was something he liked about the school. Actually he didn't know what he did like about this school. He thought for a moment, even paused in the empty hallway.

I guess he liked some of the teachers….but more than anything he had fun. At school, really he did. Was it the classes he had fun in? Sometimes, only if someone was in them with him. Sasuke, in a sense I guess if he said that out loud people would think he was gay or something. Which he wasn't! No but he liked having Sasuke in his classes whenever he could. He was fun to joke and talk with in class, even though they should have been paying attention to the teachers.

But with Sasuke at school with him he had fun and that's why he would never go to any other school at the moment. Not that he could that is, there was only one other high school, very remote and small one too. It was one reserved for the whack out kids, the crazies if some prefer.

Naruto wasn't crazy so, he didn't go to that school. He had been paused in the hallways for some time now that he reckon. He went around a corner to look for a clock. And he did find one only to notice that his class was to be over soon.

"CRAP….!" He yelled out and began to run back to his design drafting class. As he in his mind, flew threw the hallways he thought about what his teacher, Ms. Anko would say to him. He even forgot why he was out here in the first place. Was he getting something? No that wasn't it….he was going to use the washroom! His mind yelled out to him.

Right! But he didn't need to go anymore…did he pee himself? He looked down. And sighed, nope no pee stain, but he did tell the teacher that he was going to use the washroom didn't he? Yeah so….Right…..

Sasori and Deidara…..

That's when the bell had rung. CRAP! He thought and he instantly halted to a stop. If he kept on running no doubt he would topple someone over… As he made his way threw the crowd he finally got back to his class. It was empty now and he looked around.

He saw his binder at the table he was sitting at. As he walked over to it he saw that his chair was gone. He suddenly remembered that Sasori dragged it over to their table. He grimaced and swooped up his binder. He looked around to see if his teacher Ms. Anko was around and lucky for him she wasn't. No doubt she would be yelling at him for taking so damn long.

He was sure in for a yelling tomorrow he thought as he made his way for the door when he felt something sticking out of his binder. He stopped mid stride and looked down at his over used and over stuffed binder to see a piece of paper sticking out of it. Carefully thinking that it was some trap that Sasori or Deidara left for him he took it out.

It was a continuously wrapped piece of paper, and it took him some time to open it.

The writing was very eerie looking as he read the note:

Taking a dump or something like that? Whatever…be seeing you in photography, I think we have the same class with one another….

Sasori

"WHAT!?" Naruto sputtered out as he dropped his binder.

**DONE! Finally, wouldn't you agree? I mean I said last Friday I would have put the damn thing up, but that was a week ago….SORRY! I had to catch up with school and since it was second semester and all…Naruto also would have second semester like me. It would in a sense work with my schedule to write for this baby…anyhow hope you liked it. Also I will make daily updates of this thing and did anyone notice it was longer? Hehe, anyhow please give me some feedback on what you think about me bringing Sasori and Deidara into the picture, tell me also what other characters I have to add, because at the moment I have no clue who else to add, so vote for your favorite characters and I'll put them in. Like whom else from the Akatsuki do you want in the thing and other characters, PLEASE TELL ME! Anyhow see you around and tell me what characters I should add in, PLEASE!!!**


	16. Photography

**So, here is the sixteenth chapter…wow sixteen chapters already…anyhow forgive the spelling mistakes and if you're peed off with them flame me if you must! (JUST KIDDING YOU!) But if your getting annoyed with it tell me anyhow must put up the disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 16: Photography**

Naruto couldn't believe it. As he walked the halls heading for his photography class, he grimaced at the thought that he would be in Sasori's class next. He didn't know if Deidara would also be in his class since the note only had Sasori name on it, but either way he couldn't believe that he would be in that guy class…

He was also was kind of pissed off with Shikamaru and Chouji, totally ditching him, those morons. He thought angrily. He walked down some stairs. His photography was on the first floor so… The whole way down he zoned out on things. Absently thinking of such things and he had no little effort in passing people that he wouldn't topple some one over.

He paused at the foot of the stairs, made his way down the hallway toward the doors that had the word photography over them and entered his third period class.

What was he expecting? I don't know maybe some huge studio size room, something along those lines. What he got was a wide open room with different doors leading off in different directions that's what. Off to the side was tables and people were already huddled around the tables already.

He saw a free one and made his way for it. As he sat down the second bell rang. The soft hum went over the class and people stopped for a few seconds but went back to talking as it stopped. Naruto placed his head in his hands, obviously bored. Supposedly Shino and Gaara would be in his class. But, they weren't here yet.

So he pulled out a slip of paper and doodled again. This time he didn't doodle his name he drew ninja's for some reason. He was starting to really get into it. He had them had kunai's and they were being hurled threw the air at his two ninja's. He was so into it he didn't notice someone sit down by him.

Poke, poke… He gurgled out a reply, with in any case was rude but these ninja's were coming out really good…

Poke, poke… "What is it?" Naruto half yelled as he dropped his pencil. He was staring into the face of Sasori.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Sasori asked.

"I…I…" Naruto fumbled for words.

"Why thank you!" Sasori said with some enthusiasm, which in his case wasn't that much.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you take so long to come back from the washroom…? Oh well, we had to do this thing by communicating together, it was annoying since Deidara talks way to much and don't think he is talking about what were doing…no he is talking about what he want's to do after school. That kid definitely has a problem."

"What?"

"Well don't worry you can catch up tomorrow when we are in a group again…" Sasori said so nonchalantly that Naruto had trouble following him.

"What?"

"A bit on the slow side…?" Sasori said with mischief in his eyes. Now Naruto caught that.

"You calling me dumb…?" Naruto accursed him as he was getting angry.

"Don't get the hulk angry right?" Sasori chuckled, which in Naruto case sent shivers down his spine.

"You know what? You can shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Is this guy giving you problems Naruto?" Said this voice behind Naruto, which also sent shivers down his spine. He turned to see Gaara standing threateningly behind him, like one giant shadow.

Naruto turned to see Gaara, his overly scary presence catching him off guard.

"Erm…" Naruto grumbled. Sasori glanced up at Gaara. Usually people would twitch or flinch at the first sight of Gaara. But Sasori was obviously different. He smirked at him. Gaara eyes glared him down. Sasori didn't even flinch! Shino suddenly came out from behind Gaara.

"Er… sorry were late, we were still cleaning up a mess from first period…" He said sourly as he took a seat beside Naruto. He suddenly noticed Sasori. "Who are you?" Gaara took a seat on the other side, beside Naruto, the same question could be seen dancing in his eyes.

"Sasori if you need to know." Naruto glared hard at him. Where does he get off sitting her? When he practically made me shit my pants in second period? Naruto thought angrily.

"And your names are?"

"Shino…" He paused and looked over at Gaara. Sasori nodded and waited for Gaara to say something, which he didn't.

"Quiet type eh? Well me too." Sasori than turned his gaze to Naruto. He had that sleepy look on him again. Naruto suddenly felt like some trapped bunny which he didn't like at all. Gaara always the perceptive one, notice Naruto's fidgeting.

"I don't want you sitting here." Gaara replied turning his eyes to Sasori who blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Sasori asked and blinked harder at Gaara.

"I think you heard me…" Naruto turned to Gaara and was surprise just like Sasori. Sasori remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Okay, fine than. But at least tell me your name?" Sasori replied sourly.

Gaara who thought that Sasori had at least some guts since he was able to stare at him without flinching decided that it really didn't matter that he knew his name.

"Gaara…" Sasori blinked and seemed to tense up. He smiled and laughed, at this inside joke of his.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked.

"This has certainly gotten interesting…" Sasori grabbed his binder and got up and gently put back his chair and went sitting over at a different table where no one was sitting at. Naruto suddenly felt this twinge of regret for some reason. He looked so lonely by himself. Naruto blinked and growled in his mind, shut up. He thought angrily and turned his attention back to Gaara and Shino.

"You didn't have to…" Naruto started off but instantly stopped when Gaara put his hand up.

"I can see when a situation is getting uncomfortable…" Gaara stated simply and Naruto felt himself shrug.

"Well thanks I guess…" Naruto felt embarrass all of a sudden. It was quiet for a few seconds, until Naruto started to talk.

"How where you morning classes?" Naruto asked suddenly bright. Shino suddenly flinched and started to uncurl his fist like he was angry. Naruto wanted to know what was wrong.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, did you know I share culinary arts with Gaara and Sasuke right?" Naruto nodded as Shino continued.

"Well, our first class we had was to make cookies… Sasuke was way too happy this morning if I so mention." Naruto could understand that. "Anyhow he thought it was a brilliant idea to have a food fight, like that one time in the cafeteria, which I wasn't there, but was planning my death then…" Naruto rolled his eyes at the last comment.

"So what happen?"

"He tried to douse Gaara with flour…and well it did start a food fight, well between those two," Naruto glanced over at Gaara who was just sitting there like no care in the world with his eyes close. "Everyone was so scared to even try to join in, it was hell…" Naruto suddenly pictured Sasuke getting chased around the room by a flour white cover Gaara; he could see the knife in his hand… He gulped.

"Wait, if there was a fight between those two, then why ain't Gaara cover in food?" Naruto suddenly grasp that thought. Shino shrugged.

"I guess Gaara brings a new set of clothes to school everyday." Naruto felt like asking Gaara if he does, but it looked as if he was sleeping.

"Well I'm not surprise that he doesn't but I am surprise that Sasuke was able to get Gaara with any food." Shino nodded.

"Me too, but when Sasuke did that to Gaara, Gaara wasn't paying attention, he was listening to Hinata's instruction, and while he was doing that, he came up behind him and got him covered in flour." Shino suddenly smirked. "What a sight." Naruto noticed Gaara flinch.

He murmured…_Change the subject_ and Shino just shrugged.

"Any way…" That's when Naruto realized something…

"Hinata is in your class?" Shino nodded. "And why is she hanging out with you losers?" Naruto laughed and Shino just glared at him threw his shades. Naruto also noticed that Gaara started to fidget when Hinata was brought up.

"Shut up Naruto, me and Hinata go way back anyhow, she was put into out group."

"Group?" Naruto asked.

"Yes group, we are in a group of four people which is me, Gaara, Sasuke and Hinata." Shino said with the same twinge of anger still in his voice. Naruto just nodded.

"Anyhow what else happen?"

"Well…they made a huge ass mess in the room and we had to clean it up, me and Hinata too, since she was in our group. We were cleaning up all the way threw second period so I missed second." He glanced over at Gaara who suddenly stopped fidgeting and just sat there with his eyes close, Shino glanced back at Naruto.

"I see…" Naruto felt a little chuckle coming on but he stopped himself from laughing anymore since Shino looked pretty pissed off at the moment.

"Anyhow talking about Hinata, she said she had this class with us… Nah, oh well probably late or something…" Shino trailed off and looked over at the clock. The teacher wasn't here yet so they talked some more and their conversation somehow lead to Sai, Shino was laughing when he told him his reaction to him.

"You know what you can shut up!" Shino shook his head.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go die now…" Shino placed his head on the table. In other words, die is like code word for sleep. So as Naruto sat between the two sleeping guys he saw the door creep open and saw Hinata come in.

He kind of felt himself smiling for some reason. He looked around and noticed most of the tables were filled up and Hinata was probably seeing that too. He decided to wave her over.

"Oi, Hinata over here!" He waved and like that Gaara's eyes shot open and he looked over to see Hinata. She stood awkwardly by the door and when she saw Naruto and them she seemed to blush.

Shino even glanced up too. As Hinata made her way over to Naruto's table, Sasori was watching from his corner table.

_This girl seems to know Naruto and Gaara and Shino. Hmm, well she could be useful to get those guys to talk with me; it was his duty to get those guys to talk with him because of his orders. It was a bonus in his mind that Gaara was also here and that he knew Naruto. The better to get them together… _Sasori thought evilly and smirked.

As Hinata came closer to Naruto's table she was thinking widely in her head at the moment. _OH GOD! Naruto called me over to sit with him! Will he tell me I mean the whole world to him? Maybe make me his girlfriend? _That's when Hinata gave her self a mental slap in the face. _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Naruto barely knows you! Then why the hell is he calling you over to sit with him? I mean she hasn't really talked with him. She watched him from a safe distance always a safe distance, just recently he started to notice her… _As Hinata was slowly making herself depress, Sasori stood up.

"Hello." Sasori said calmly. Hinata was instantly snapped out of her depression as she stared into the face of this sleepy looking boy with cherry hair.

"Um, hello." He must be new, Hinata thought.

"I'm Sasori, I'm new here." Oh, I guess she was right.

"Um, I'm Hinata…Hyuuga…" She replied shyly, which to her dismay was the way she always sounded. _Damn my unique shyness. _She hissed in her head.

"Well Hinata, I'm new here and am having trouble fitting in, um would you mind sitting with me?" Hinata stood dumbfounded at the cherry haired boy.

"You want me…to sit with you…?" She asked. He nodded and smiled. Well Sasori had to force this smile of his, he mostly grinned at times, he never smiled but he sure as hell didn't want to scare the girl. She stood there and seemed to be thinking.

"Yeah, I do. Because I need to ask some questions on the policies and things of this school, and you seem like a nice person so I was wondering could you please…" He motioned for his table.

"Sure…I'll gladly help…" And she followed Sasori to his table.

Meanwhile over at Naruto's table…

"HINATA'S SITTING WITH HIM?!" Naruto yelled out. In anger, Naruto Shino and Gaara watched this all unfold before them, all in disbelief.

"Well… I think Hinata can handle herself Naruto…" Shino said thoughtfully.

"IDIOT! She's sitting with that weirdo! He is so freaking creepy, I'll bet he'll do something to her!" Naruto yelled out at Shino.

"Don't call me an idiot and I'll doubt he'll do anything while you two are around…" Shino said so simply that he rested his head again down on the table. Naruto glanced over at Gaara and he seemed to be twitching.

Gaara was pissed off, he was trying to hold himself down because he wanted to run over and grab Hinata and drag her to their table. _He got a bad vibe from that Sasori person. He has always trusted his senses since it always warned him when his father was near… He always just learned to trust them and with the vibe he got from Sasori…well he felt like he should do something but he'll doubt that Hinata would approve him by dragging her from her seat. He thought rather annoyed. He didn't know how to handle girls. Yes he had a sister, but Hinata was far from what Temari was so he doubt calling her pretty would get her over here. _

One time, Gaara wanted to watch his shows, but Temari had the remote…it resulted in him telling her she was pretty and you get the picture…

Naruto, sat back down and watch Hinata and Sasori talk with one another. Why should he care? Right, I mean he doesn't even know Hinata all that much, the only time they ever talked was when he bumped into her in the hallway and that time in the gym…but still he should worry for her. If any girl was sitting with Sasori he would be worried. I mean it was Sasori!

Okay he was over reacting, since he only met Sasori this morning but, he knew that Sasori was A CONIVING BASTARD! He yelled out in the restrictions of his mind. Naruto pouted and Gaara crossed his arms.

Finally the teacher came to class.

"Ho, ho sorry I'm late the coffee machine wasn't working…" Replied their lip stick wearing teacher. Man, Naruto had a lot of girls as his teachers…well beside his math teacher, Asuma Sensei. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, but you can call me Kurenai Sensei, I know that some teachers will ask you to call them by their last name but I don't do that."

Their photography teacher walked around the room. "But anyhow, I'm going into a different topic and were supposed to be learning about taking photo's so…" The first few minutes involved her explaining about WHIMIS, and giving out these pamphlets about WHIMIS. It was boring that's all Naruto was going to say.

From time to time he would sneak looks over at Hinata and Sasori to see what they were up too, and Hinata was…was…laughing? Why was she laughing? Was Sasori funny? Like hell he was, he was creepy, not funny! But no, Hinata was laughing so… He tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but in most cases he did never listen to the teacher. He started to scribble on the sheet of WHIMIS. Take this you stupid sheet, he thought angrily as he scribbled along the edge of it.

Shino was sleeping if you want to know and while he was sleeping and Naruto was scribbling death threats to Sasori, Gaara was twitching uncontrollably. Did Gaara like Hinata or something? I mean why was he getting mad all of a sudden? A lot of questions were going threw Gaara's mind at the moment.

Like one question was, he never really had friends…but since he has been hanging out with Naruto, he made friends. Well he thought that he made friends. I mean when do you actually know when you make friends? Was there some sort of party? Doubt it…he thought rather annoyed at the moment. That was some reasons why he was twitching.

He looked over at Hinata. Now what did he think about her? Well she was the only girl he talked to beside his sister Temari and they were both way different than one another. So what did he think about her? Well she was sure as hell shy and quiet but she wasn't afraid of him that was for sure. She talked with him and when he talked with her she was mostly always stuttering but he didn't mind, she was someone to talk to…

Hinata was laughing and Sasori was smiling away, when suddenly he glanced over at his table. Gaara and Sasori eyes made contact. He felt this vibe rang threw him. _The hell?_ He thought as he stared back at Sasori who just smirked and turned back to Hinata. There was something up with this guy… _Other then the fact that he was as creepy as him and that is weird_, he thought.

The bell suddenly ranged… Naruto and Gaara stood up, both planning to head over to Hinata. Shino lazily lifted his head off the table and looked around. As they picked up there binders, there teacher Kurenai Sensei stopped them both.

"Hand in your pamphlets please…" She instructed. Gaara grabbed his pamphlet and handed it to the teacher. So did Shino but Naruto kind of froze.

"Um…heh, heh…" He started off and handed the sheet back to the teacher who when handed back glared daggers at him.

"The thing is totally black! You can't it read what's on it!" She yelled and Naruto just tried to look off into a different direction.

"Um, can we go?" Gaara asked. Trying to get pass their teacher who was blocking his way to Hinata, he watched as she gathered her books.

"Were you even paying attention in my class?" Kurenai glared over to Gaara.

"Yes…"

"Then what does WHIMIS stand for?" She crossed her arms.

"Uh…"

"Thought as much…" Kurenai said disappointed.

"Well can I go?" Shino asked. Kurenai glanced over to him.

"No, you were sleeping practically the whole way threw, your staying too…" Kurenai snapped at Shino who just shrugged and fell back down in his chair. "Now you stay here for an extra 10 minutes then you can go to lunch, now sit back down!" She ordered and Naruto groaned and flopped back down, while Gaara's twitching increased exceptionally.

Hinata glanced over towards Naruto and Gaara's and Shino's table. She paused.

"Look like they got in trouble…" Sasori piped in. Hinata nodded and frowned.

"I…wonder what they…did…" She put her finger to her lips. Sasori shrugged.

"Well, um can you show me where the cafeteria is…this place is so huge…" He added sheepishly.

"Sure." She replied and he put his hand to her back.

"Well off we go then…" As he lead her off he glanced back towards those guys and smirked at them, Shino didn't notice but Naruto and Gaara did and they both stood up from their chairs, thus knocking them to the floor.

"SIT YOUR ASSES BACK DOWN YOU TWO!" Kurenai yelled and Naruto and Gaara instantly dropped to their chairs which resulted in them landing on the floor since their chairs were knocked down.

"Fuck…" Gaara and Naruto murmured as they both sat back down. As Gaara rubbed his sore back and watched as Sasori lead Hinata away he swore a mile a minute in his head, thinking up ways to kill Sasori.

Naruto was also pissed and wondering if the teacher was allowed to swear at them… And Shino was laughing his ass off.

**10 minutes later….**

"That was a waste of my valuable time…" Gaara said annoyed as they headed out of class.

"Neh got an extra hour of sleep, so I don't give a rat's ass…" Shino said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Naruto just grumbled. "Anyhow got to go make my latest plan of killing myself, so later," Shino waved a hand at the two of them and went off.

"If that kid ain't careful, I'll make sure I'm the one to kill him…" Naruto growled at Shino's retreating body. Gaara just simply blinked.

"What are you going to do now Naruto…?" Gaara asked and Naruto glanced over to him.

"I don't know head over to the cafeteria, I guess…" Naruto wasn't just going there to eat, but to also see what Sasori and Hinata were up to… As Naruto and Gaara headed quietly to the cafeteria, someone was slowly following the two of them. They didn't notice since there was tons of students piling around them heading off home or to the cafeteria or there lockers.

As they headed down the stairs, Gaara was the first to notice that someone was indeed following them. Naruto remained oblivious to it all. They headed down the hallway for the cafeteria.

That's when out of no where, Naruto was attack by two flying bodies.

"GOT YA!" One of the bodies screamed out as it toppled Naruto to the floor. Gaara knowing who the first person was let him throw Naruto to the ground but the other one he stopped in mid air.

"AHHGG!" Naruto cried out as he tried pushing the body off of him.

"Naruto! How were your morning classes?" Sasuke cheered out.

"DAMN IT SASUKE GET OFF!" Naruto ordered and a laughing Sasuke pushed off Naruto.

That's when Naruto saw that Gaara was holding onto the other person who tried to bombard him. The person was struggling in his grasp.

"You can let go yeah?" The person yelled.

"ACK YOU!" Naruto yelled and Gaara turned to him.

"You know him?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded as he raised his index finger at him. Gaara instantly let go of the person.

"ACK NARUTO!" The person yelled out and ran at Naruto.

"ACK, NO!" Naruto yelled out still pointing his index finger at the person. The person ran at him and Naruto prepared himself to be toppled to the floor but the person didn't tackle him. The person grabbed him by the finger, and twirled him around like a ballerina.

"AWW, YOUR SO FUNNY NARUTO!" The person yelled out at him.

"STOP THIS!" Naruto ordered as he went round and round.

"Okay then, yeah…" The person let go of his finger.

"Thank you…" Naruto still had his index finger out as he fell forward flat on his face.

"Ha-ha, a bit too hard eh Deidara…?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto still on the floor with his eyes rolling in the back of his head looked up to see Sasuke laughing with that girl, guy it person.

"YOU KNOW EACHOTHER!?" Naruto asked clearly afraid. Sasuke looked down at him and pulled him up.

"Yep, met his black ass in my third period class what you know each other?"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled out. "Wait no….him…?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke referred to Deidara as a dude…

"What Naruto?" Sasuke asked and turned to him. Naruto turned to Deidara.

"You're a dude?" Naruto asked Deidara, but before Deidara could answer him, Sasuke interjected.

"Come on already lets go to the cafeteria, didn't get no food yet, because I didn't have breakfast." Sasuke walked off, and Deidara gave Naruto and Gaara a grin and followed after Sasuke. As both Sasuke and Deidara left, Gaara glanced over to Naruto. Naruto looked back at Gaara.

"Don't even ask…" Naruto trailed off and followed after Sasuke. On Gaara's mind he was going to ask if that Deidara person was actually a guy, he looked kind of like a boy…

**I am done! Heh, heh, anyhow hoped you enjoyed this one people, and I hope you review, anyhow tell me what you think and a special thanks to Shiva Ice Flame, hope I spelled that right… Anyhow thank you for reviewing and I will put those people you mention into the story anyhow see ya next week sometime!**


	17. Lunch

**I don't really feel like saying all too much but I hope you enjoy this and the disclaimer…I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!!!**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 17: Lunch...**

Naruto feeling slightly out of it walked up to the line in the cafeteria muttering incoherent words to himself as he grabbed himself some food. He paid the lunch person not really seeing if it was a girl or some guy and walked off with tray in hand. Well more than anything he was unsure of what exactly he even brought for starters, all he knew was that he had paid the person a twenty dollar bill…

"HEY!!" Naruto ran back to grab his change.

He went back and Gaara came up behind him. Naruto glanced at Gaara's tray which only had an apple and can drink on it. Naruto looked down at his own tray, he didn't have all that much either. Not that he cared that is. Off in the distance he could spot Sasuke sitting down at a table and with Deidara. Naruto sighed and trailed his way over to Sasuke.

Naruto paused at the table. He looked over at Deidara and Sasuke who were talking about who knows what…

"Hey Naruto, Spanish class was awesome! I mean listen to this…!" Naruto carefully placed his tray on the table and Gaara took a seat too.

"I'm listening…" Naruto replied as he carelessly played with his food.

"COMA ESTA BITCHES!!!!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs. Naruto fell out of his chair, and his food went flying off his tray. Gaara put his food tray up and the food went spraying the tray. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. Deidara was laughing his ass off. "I think it means hello…" Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"Hn, Sasuke…" Naruto murmured as he pulled himself off the floor, with Gaara's help.

"Whoops, maybe that was too loud. Hey aren't you going to eat?" Sasuke asked noticing Naruto's empty tray.

"No…wasn't all that hungry…" Sasuke shrugged and started to eat some of his own food. Deidara was still trying to control himself. Naruto sat up in his chair and looked at Deidara.

The dude, as Sasuke lately put him as, had blond hair, I guess it was long for a boy but with that new EMO look going around it wasn't no surprise actually. He had blond hair and his bang covered his left eye. But Naruto still had it in his mind that this dude oddly enough looked like a girl at the same time. Was it the long hair? Maybe…but there was the other fact that he or she was walking around in these skin tight jeans that all those EMO people walked around, at the moment he thought that what some posers they were, they all dressed the same.

But anyhow Deidara had the body of a very um…petite female…he didn't know what to think about Deidara since he only met him, but he was friends with Sasori so he felt that he would be needing to watch his back with Deidara around.

As Naruto was thinking silently about Deidara, Deidara was looking at him. Naruto quickly notice and he looked back toward Deidara.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked. Deidara shook his head and gave Naruto a grin.

"No, you just seemed very deep in thought hmpth?" Naruto gave the shifty eyes as he looked back in forth between Sasuke and Gaara, Sasuke who wasn't even paying attention and Gaara who was staring Deidara down.

"Um, guess I kind of was heh, heh…? Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave Deidara a smile. Deidara put his hands in front of him and cracked his knuckles and gave a light laugh. Naruto glanced over to Gaara.

"Hmpth anyhow…how do you know Sasuke?" Deidara asked.

"I think I should be asking the same to you?" Naruto tried to point out sincerely.

"Heh, heh, I guess. Met him in Spanish, right Sasuke?" Deidara turned his eyes toward Sasuke who just grunted as he took a swig of his drink.

"Yep, came up to me and introduced himself to me and all." Sasuke grabbed a chip and ate it.

"And you know Sasuke how, Naruto?" Deidara asked again.

"Knew him since I was a kid…" Naruto answered.

"Hey, wait Deidara did you already meet Naruto somewhere before?" Sasuke asked suddenly getting interested into the conversation. Deidara shrugged and nodded.

"Uh huh, met him in design drafting, yeah…" Deidara shook his head furiously.

"And may I ask who you are?" Deidara asked Gaara, Gaara just stared back.

"This lazy bastard is Gaara…" Sasuke pointed out rather loudly, Gaara glared hard at Sasuke who of course didn't notice. For some reason Deidara seemed to tense up, he bend forward and his eyes were shadowed for a few seconds. Naruto seemed all to confuse about the sudden change in his posture. He became slightly hunched.

(Deidara thinking): _Well isn't this great? Ha-ha, Sasori will be very pleased that I already made contact with him… _Deidara took a peek at Gaara. _It is just how our boss put him as… what is even better we also made contact with Naruto Uzumaki, heck I made friends with his best friend! This is my lucky day! _Deidara thought cheerfully.

He then straightened his back and looked back at Gaara who was staring at him oddly. He smirked.

"Nice to meet you Gaara…" He offered his hand for him but Gaara just stared at it. Deidara swung his hand back. "Not the shaking type I see…" Deidara laughed. Naruto felt suspicious now…who the heck shakes peoples hands? I mean honestly! He shook the thought out of his head. Because so suddenly someone else joined near the table they all were seated at.

"Ah, Sasori!" Deidara said cheerfully, Naruto tensed up. _NOT THAT BASTARD AGAIN!!!! _Naruto thought angrily.

"Hello Deidara…"

"Come sit with me and I'll introduce you to some friends of mine and you can introduce your cute little friend too…" Deidara laughed. Naruto flinched…_Friends???_

Sasori looked at the seat and Naruto looked up from his tray and saw Sasori with a shy Hinata standing behind him. Gaara shoved Naruto over and Sasuke went falling off the edge of the bench and fell on the floor as Gaara made some room for Hinata. Hinata took a seat by Gaara and Sasori took a seat by Deidara.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD YOU PUSHED ME!!!" Sasuke yelled out in rage.

"Whoops…sorry…" Gaara replied obviously not sorry as he was smirking away with this crazy gleam in his eye. Sasuke shook himself and sat on the left side of Deidara.

Sasori examined the table with curious eyes and Hinata was still blushing from Deidara comment.

"I like for you to meet Sasuke and Gaara and you already know Naruto…" Deidara glanced over at Naruto with this gleam in his eye.

"Well I already met Gaara back in Photography…" Sasori said a matter of factly.

"Awwh, really!!?" Deidara asked disappointed for some reason. Sasori simply nodded his head. "Well…who is this?" He pointed at Hinata who flushed even more. For some reason Naruto was annoyed by that…

"Oh, this is Hinata I met her in my third period class. She has been helping me with getting to know this school a little bit better and I thank her for that…" Sasori smiled warmly toward Hinata.

(Deidara thinking): _Why is he being so nice to her? Not that I was jealous or anything…but we were not sent here to flirt as he so plainly is doing! JERK! _Deidara gave a mental slap in the head. _Hold of yourself now… _That's when Deidara notice something. _The looks on Gaara's and Naruto's faces as if they were…jealous…? Ho-ho that is what you're doing Sasori…that's Sasori for you anyhow…_

Deidara took a sip of his drink and looked back and forth between Gaara and Naruto. They both seemed unaware of this feeling they both had.

"HAHA!!!" Deidara laughed and milk spurted threw his nose…

"Ahhh…!" Naruto pushed away from the table and fell over. Gaara just gave Deidara a glare as he helped Naruto back up. Sasuke started to laugh and Hinata looked worryingly down toward Naruto.

"Hehe whoops sorry!" Deidara said while still laughing.

"DUDE…!! Um dudette? Well whatever…YOU GOT MILK ON ME!!!" Naruto accursed. Deidara blinked away the dude and dudette comment and just smirked again.

"Sorry…!" On some level Deidara felt a little bit sorry for what happen but on the other hand no, he thought it was funny.

"Now I got to change, I smell like milk and if I don't get this out it's going to stain!!" Everyone looked at Naruto confused. "Um…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head…

"Dude…your gay…" Sasuke said loudly.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!!!" Naruto snapped back. He sighed. "Anyhow I need to change you can practically see threw my shirt."

(Hinata thinking): _OH MY GOD!!! Don't look don't look!!! _She turned away and was hiding her face since she was blushing furiously and turning the color of a red tomato.

"Oi? Hinata some thing wrong..?" Sasori smirked. Deidara just stared at Naruto and thus Naruto noticed. "UM…anyone got a spare shirt?" Naruto asked hastily as he shook his wet white t-shirt. Gaara grumbled. "Erm…you said something Gaara?"

"I do…" Gaara looked back at Hinata and then around the table. He didn't want to leave her here. He glanced at the table and notice Sasuke sitting there with a straw in his mouth. NO WAY WAS HE LEAVING!!! Sorry Naruto you can burn in hell for all I care… Gaara crossed his arms.

"Gaara…?" Gaara heard something while Naruto said his name what was it? Oh ya, I think he was also trying to say…I SAVED YOUR LIFE BITCH!!! Gaara sighed.

"Hey Hinata there you are!" Everyone turned to face a girl with her hair tied up into two buns standing shyly at the table.

"Oh, um Tenten?" Naruto recognized the girl from his former art class.

"I need help opening the locker again…heh, heh. You know I suck at opening it and if I can't open it I can't get my books for my class…so can you open it for me?"

"Um, yeah sure…" Hinata slowly got up from the table. "See you later…um Sasori…nice meeting you Deidara… Gaara…Naruto…um hope…y-you get a d-different shirt…" She blushed furiously and ran away and Tenten gave a friendly wave to the table and ran after her.

Gaara sighed happily glad that she left and Naruto felt a smile coming on…

"She didn't even say bye to me… Nah…" Sasuke said thoughtfully and took a sip of his drink…and noticed it was almost all gone. "Anyhow come on Naruto lets go…you can see threw your shirt so…Gaara hurry your ass up…" Gaara glared at Sasuke as he got up. "See ya later, Deidara in history right?" Sasuke headed over to Naruto and grabbed him by the shirt and started to haul him away by the collar.

"Yeah…" Deidara called.

"See ya then!!!" Sasuke yelled and dragged off Naruto and Gaara was slowly coming up behind.

"SASUKE DAMNIT LET GO!!!" Naruto yelled as him and Sasuke and Gaara left the cafeteria.

"You know we should have followed them…" Sasori said as he took the uneaten apple off of Gaara's abandon tray and took a bite out of it.

"Don't you think I know that, hmpth?" Deidara said as he sat back down again seemingly flustered.

"Just pointing it out, heh, heh…" He said with his mouth full. Deidara just smirked back at him. "But I think we did good…" Sasori pointed out again.

"Yeah, I infiltrated their little group by becoming friends with that raven haired boy, Sasuke… He seems to be Naruto's best friend so I think that is a bonus in my case anyways… But how have you been doing?" Deidara so wanted to do better than Sasori at the moment. Not because he wanted to show off but he wanted his respect.

"That is very good Deidara…" Deidara started to grin ear to ear. "But I think I did well too, I made friends with the girl that both Gaara and maybe Naruto like…" Deidara pouted because he had to admit that Sasori did better than him.

"But still the best friend thing is a bonus, yeah?" Sasori ignored Deidara and went back to finishing Gaara's uneaten apple.

"Those guys freak me out…" Naruto said as he finally got away from Sasuke's grip.

"Don't be such a wuss, Naruto…" Sasuke said as he shrugged away the comment. Gaara was slowly following Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey wait where is your locker anyhow Gaara?" Naruto asked because he was unsure of where to go… Gaara went ahead of them without much a word. Naruto blinked and followed him and Sasuke did like wise. As they walked the hallways not saying much to one another, it was 12:50.

"Are we there yet?" Sasuke yelled at the back of Gaara's head. "Is your locker like on the other side of the school or what?" Sasuke asked annoyed as they have been walking for twenty minutes all ready.

"Um, I got to say so too, is your locker anywhere closer, I mean we have been walking for sometime…" Naruto said as his legs were getting tired.

"It's right here…" Gaara stopped in front of a closet.

"That's a closet not a locker…" Sasuke said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. Gaara just ignored him and pulled out a pair of keys, he approached the closet and opened it and went in. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other because it looked pretty dark in that closet that Gaara just went into.

"Come on…" Gaara said on the other side. Naruto started to mumble when suddenly Sasuke pushed him into the closet.

"Get in there already!"

"AHH…!" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the closet and followed after him and slammed the door shut. Naruto lay on the floor of the closet and was surrounded in pitch darkness, his butt in the air and his face in the floor he pushed himself up unsure of where he was for a few seconds until he remembered he was in that dark closet that Gaara went in and that Sasuke so rudely pushed, well more like kicked him in.

"Sasuke…!"

"What?" Sasuke said somewhere behind him.

"YOU PUSHED ME YOUR DIRTY BASTARD!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke just snickered.

"Whoops sorry…"

"No you aren't…" Naruto said still sitting on the floor also unsure if he should get up. "Anyhow where are you?"

"Over here…!"

"Over where…?" Naruto asked again.

"Over here…!" Sasuke replied.

"What?"

"AHHHGG…!" Sasuke yelled as he tripped.

"HEY!!" Naruto yelled out too as someone fell on him. "Get off of me!"

"Well stop moving!" Sasuke yelled back as he tried to get up but fell back on Naruto as Naruto kicked at his arm. "OW…that hurt!"

"HEY, NO, watch it…move your hand from there!"

"Damn it! I can't see a bloody thing…what the hell is this?"

"Don't touch me there!!" Suddenly the light turned on.

"Sorry…" Gaara whispered as he stood by the light switch. When Gaara turned on the lights he was greeted with a weird sight of two bodies entangled together. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the position they were both in.

"ACK…!" They both screamed out as they pushed away form each other. In the end they both were breathing really hard and their faces were red from the embarrassment and them trying to get away from one another. Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

"That didn't happen…" Sasuke breathed out. Naruto just nodded and looked around to see where they were. They were in maybe a five by five closet. The walls were painted black and in some places the paint was coming off revealing white, it was really eerie looking. There was a sink in the corner with a mirror and the left wall was plastered with posters of bands. On the right wall were a clock and two hangers; on the hangers were a coat and a book bag. There was a bench and on the side of the bench were books stacked on one another. In the other corner was a small locker standing seldom by it self and on top of it was a radio.

"Wow…" Naruto said as he stood there in amazement.

"Dude…do you live here or what?" Sasuke asked as he examined the wall full of posters.

"No…" Gaara said simply as he turned from them. Naruto sat down on the bench and looked at the stack of books which turned out to be comics and graphic novels. He looked at them interested to see what type Gaara had. As Naruto and Sasuke looked around the room in amazement, Gaara went to the locker and opened it and pulled out a shirt.

"Here…" He pushed the shirt in front of Naruto's nose. It was a black shirt with some band logo on the front of it. It had some picture of some animated dead white bird. He took it from him.

"Heh, heh thanks…" Naruto took the shirt from Gaara. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his shirt. He was wearing white and the milk soak threw the front. He shook his head and glanced back at Sasuke who was still looking at the posters. Gaara sat back down on the bench and picked up one of those graphic novels and started to flick carelessly threw of it.

Naruto ran the water in the sink and took off his shirt and doused it in the water. His chest was kind of sticky so he rubbed some water on him. He turned off the water and grabbed the black shirt and slipped it on. He examined himself in the mirror.

When he got up this morning he put on some simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Naruto never really wore black but there he was wearing this black t-shirt.

"Dude…I look so…EMO!!!" Naruto laughed in the mirror and Gaara glanced up from the book and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"EMO…?" Gaara asked slightly confused.

"Damn…I LOOK SEXY IN BLACK!!!"

"Sexy…" Gaara asked slowly. Naruto was slowly flexing in the mirror.

"WHACK…!" Sasuke came up behind Naruto and gave him a good whack in the head.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto stood in front of the mirror and he seemed shocked for a few seconds.

"Dude…thank you…the black… IT TOOK OVER!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"Its okay dude, it's okay…" Sasuke said as he tried to comfort him. Gaara was still sitting on the bench looking confused. Then he looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was holding onto Sasuke crying and Sasuke was patting him on the back.

"Maybe Shino was right…you are…gay for each other…" Gaara said thoughtfully as he looked up to the ceiling. Sasuke eyes bulged and Naruto stopped crying. Sasuke instantly dropped Naruto and he fell to the floor.

"Erm…heh, heh…" Sasuke said as he examined his fingers.

"Dude…do something manly…!" Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"I wasn't the one crying!" Sasuke retorted.

"Damn, I guess your right…" Naruto stood up and yelled in a very manly kind of yell and ripped off the shirt. "AHA!!!" He yelled out. Sasuke looked toward Naruto with a blank look on his face.

"The hell dude…!" Gaara yelled out as he stood up.

"Heh, heh, sorry…" Gaara took the ripped shirt from Naruto. He gave him a glare which made Naruto and even Sasuke tense up. He went back to the locker and pushed the shirt back in. He pulled out another shirt and this time it was brown.

"Don't ruin this one now, Naruto…" Gaara said as he shoved it to Naruto.

"Heh, heh… No way sir…!" Naruto laughed as he pulled on the brown t-shirt.

Gaara locked the door to his closet and started to walk off, Naruto and Sasuke slowly advancing after him.

"OI…Gaara…!" Naruto yelled out. "What class do you have next?" Gaara sighed and glanced back at Naruto and Sasuke.

"History…why…?"

"Well us too!" Naruto nodded at Gaara and Sasuke.

"Oh…really…?" They both nodded. He paused for a few seconds. "Well I'll see you there then; I need to go…check up on something…" He said darkly.

"Oh, okay then…oh yeah thank you so much for the shirt!" Gaara simply nodded and walked off. Naruto looked over to Sasuke who just shrugged. Sasuke yawned.

"Come on were going to be late for our next class…" Naruto nodded as they both headed for their next class which was history.

They found their room and walked in. They found two seats sitting at the back and sat down. They seemed to be early since they were the first two to show up there. Sasuke sat on the right near the window and Naruto sat on the left.

"Wake me up when the teach comes in, hn?" Naruto nodded as Sasuke placed his head down on the table and he fell asleep. As Naruto sat at the back of the empty class room his head hanged low. As much as he tried his eyes would always end up close, so he gave in and his head lay down on the table just like Sasuke. His class, history hadn't even started so who would mind if he got some Z's before class began? So with that thought he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next thing he knew someone was nudging him, probably Sasuke.

"Hmpth…alone…" He grumbled. Poke, poke. "Alone…" Poke, poke. He heard giggling.

"Damn it Sasuke!" He mumbled. Blink, blink, poke, poke.

"Did you have a good sleep darling?" Blink.

"AHHGG…!"

"CRASH!" Naruto fell out of his chair and the class broke out into laughter, before him stood his old science teacher, Mr. Hatake.

"You slept like a baby…" Mr. Hatake bended down beside Naruto and rubbed his back. Naruto stared cross eyed at his old science teacher.

"Eep…" He said as he crawled away from his teacher's touch. His teacher got back up and walked back to the front of the class.

"Now that, that is taken care of, I'll introduce myself…my name is Mr. Hatake, some teachers prefer you to call them by sensei but I like this better…but then again I don't really care what you call me, so sensei is okay too, but I don't want to hear my name be called over and over again by snot nose kiddies like you…" The class stared hard at Mr. Hatake.

"Oh whoops, was I speaking out loud again?" He shrugged that off and walked up to the chalk board. "Anyhow here's my name…" He walked up to the board and wrote out KAKASHI. "Some of you already know my name because I used to teach chemistry…some of you are probably wondering why I'm teaching history instead of chem…"

"Ho-ho, no thanks…" Sasuke yelled while everyone else murmured and grumbled…

"_No…please…gawd no…" _

"NAH…! You're all wondering!" Everyone groaned. "Anyhow I thought that Chem was really boring and I wanted to teach something fun…"

"AND, you think history is better then chemistry…?" Sasuke yelled from the back.

"Now that you mention it…no I don't but they said that teaching a fan club is not a class you can teach…"

"Fan club…?" Everyone murmured. Kakashi sighed and turned back to the board.

"Anyhow…welcome to history weotches!" People felt as if he was smiling threw that mask of his. "Well now onto the lesson!" He said rather too cheerfully, everyone groaned. But suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kakashi paused and looked over toward the door. "Come in…" He yelled and the door swung open.

In came walking Deidara and Sasori. Deidara stuck his tongue out at Kakashi and winked at him. While Sasori just grinned sheepishly. Kakashi stared confused at Deidara and Sasori.

"Oh, joy more students…and some creepy ones too…" He whispered. A vein slowly appeared on Sasori's forehead. "Anyhow what are your names?" Kakashi asked less than enthused.

"Deidara…"

"Sasori…"

"Well go find a seat you two…" Deidara happily nodded and headed for the back and found himself a seat right across from where Naruto and Sasuke sat, Naruto was pissed. Sasori slowly followed him.

"Well now, let's continue…" Before Kakashi go gone any further someone else knocked on the door. "SIGH…come in…" The door open again and in came…

"Is this the right class…?"

"What class are you looking for young man?"

"History…"

"Well you found it, now whoop di do and sit down…by the way what is your name?"

"Sai…" Sai said.

"NOT YOU!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP NARUTO!" Some one yelled behind Sai. Naruto clapped his mouth shut. A very annoyed Ino came behind Sai and then Sakura followed. She seemed to blushing…

"More late comers, well take a seat and…" Before Kakashi could finish someone else knocked on the door.

"So sorry sensei!" A very exhausted Tenten burst out. Than Hinata came from behind her.

"That we are…very late…" She huffed out.

"Oh ho, you're not late if anything you're…" Again someone else cut off Kakashi with very loud knocks on the door.

"There is no need to knock just go in!" Someone yelled out form the other side of the door. While Hinata and Tenten moved away from the door and found some seats in the middle of the classroom. Hinata and Naruto eyes made contact and she quickly turned away blushing furiously. Naruto was only confused by what she did, he was a total dunce.

Naruto attention was brought back to the classroom as he noticed more people walk in this time it was Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Shino heading the back of them.

"Holy…damn come in, come in…" Kakashi said as he was slowly becoming more annoyed. Naruto smirked at them and they found some seats in front of where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting. "Um…" Kakashi paused and looked toward the door waiting for someone to come walking in but no one did, and he sighed. "Now…"

"KNOCK, KNOCK!"

"DAMN IT!" Kakashi threw the chalk to the floor and in came…

"Heh, heh sorry, um was late because I was escorting a new transfer student…" Kiba said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked back out the door and motion for some one to come in. New transfer student eh? Naruto thought and in came walking in.

"My name is Yugito…" Said the blond haired girl with slated cat eyes. Naruto held his mouth back up.

Kakashi started to murmur to himself. "Damn kids, have no respect for being on time." Naruto grinned at that remark, your one to talk. Kakashi ushered Kiba and the new girl in. They both sat near where Hinata and Tenten. "Now…I know how to get the class moving…ROLE CALL!!" He glanced at the door and sighed again and found the list on his desk, he held it up and began to do role call.

The following were the people he called and ignore the fact that they are not in order…

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sasori, Sakura Haruno, Deidara, Sai, and last but not least Sasuke Uchiha. And other people who have no part in the story at all.

"HEY!" Yelled someone who had no part in this story, Kakashi just ignored them.

"Now it gives me an idea of who will be trying to come threw that door now…heh, heh…can't get the upper hand on me now weotches…ha-ha…" Kakashi slapped his knee and looked down at the list again… "Okay we are missing three people. They could be sick or they could just be disturbing my class…who knows but those three people are…"

"KNOCK, KNOCK!"

"OH FOR CRIST SAKE COME IN!!!" Kakashi ordered. The door swung open and in came a girl with long black hair.

"Kakashi sensei sorry I'm late…couldn't get my locker open…hehe…" The girl with the long black hair laughed.

"Sigh, you must be Kin…" The girl gave him thumbs up and nodded and continued to rub the back of her head. He pointed to a seat near the front and she graciously sat down in it.

"Anyhow were waiting on two people a certain Rock Lee…" It was totally visible when you saw Neji suddenly twitch. "And…Gaara…" And then you notice when everyone twitched. "Wonder if there both sick or not coming today… Oh well they are marked absent then…" Naruto raised his arm.

"No I think Gaara is going to come, I saw him in school today…" That's when Neji raised his arm too.

"Lee is here too…" He said less then enthused.

"Well two more people coming…well I guess I can continue…"

"Knock, knock…" Kakashi rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair. And in came Gaara and Rock Lee.

"OH! We are so sorry that we are late!" The kid with the bushy eyebrows sang out.

"Your sorry…I'm not…" Gaara said with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Oh, well I am!" He smiled at Kakashi sensei, the kid with no eyebrows and Kakashi practically fell over!

"BRIGHT LIGHT! BRIGHT LIGHT!!!"

"Whoops sorry…" Lee said as he skipped to his seat. Gaara followed and there were only two seats left for them to sit and that was right in the front. Gaara only open his eyes once to see that and he seemed mad because he couldn't sit near the back where Naruto was. He also seemed mad because he had to sit right by Lee.

"Thank that dude who lives in the clouds…everyone here?" He paused and looked around. "Yes, now let's go back to me teaching and you listening…"

"Knock, knock…"

"AHHG!!!!" Kakashi kicked his desk and in came walking the…

"Oh, Mr. Orochimaru…didn't know it was you…" In came walking the creepy principle.

"No problem Kakashi…I came to talk with the students…heh, heh…"

**OH HELLS YA…I'M DONE!!! HAHAHAHAHA…ahem, yes I'm done, heh, heh, any who there is chapter 17, sorry for the wait but I really hoped you enjoyed it, anyhow see ya later!**


	18. Granny fight

**I finally am finished the next chapter! I don't know what else to say now, but this; I got a beta reader and she has edited this baby for me! So thank her! Her name is Konnichiwa Minna. Thank her for editing this because I really suck at grammar, anywho onto the story! Oh yeah I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 18: Granny fight**

"Well they are all yours…" Kakashi lazily sat back down in his seat, and started to twiddle his thumbs together. Their principal, Orochimaru, walked casually into the classroom, and Sasuke was just staring him down. Naruto didn't know much on what was happening over at Sasuke's house, now that Orochimaru was visiting and dating his mom. But whenever Naruto tried to ask, Sasuke would go all spastic on him and Naruto would have to leave it at that.

Anyway, the principal asserted everyone in the class with sly eyes. The dude reminded Naruto of a snake and it creeped him out. He didn't know what Sasuke's mom saw in the dude. Finally, the principal began to speak.

"A few things were changed around this term and some of you will be getting Kakashi all over again. But don't fret; he is a very… good teacher…"

Everyone seemed to be holding onto the edges of the tables they were sitting at, all wanting to probably sprint out of there, but who could blame them? That dude was very creepy!

"As your principal, I should know all your names." Principal Orochimaru looked casually around the room with his snake eyes, and they landed on the few people found in the front. Which happened to be Gaara, Rock Lee, and that new girl, Kin. Rock lee and Kin immediately tensed up.

"Rock Lee right…?"

Lee nodded furiously and the snake-eyed principle turned to Kin. "You just registered today right?" She nodded furiously, too. "Kin Tsuchi…?" She shrugged and he then turned to Gaara.

"Humph, Gaara, how's your father?" Gaara glared the principal in the face.

"He's burning in hell…" Gaara said with venom.

"Aren't we all?" Orochimaru laughed and Naruto wanted to claw at his ears. "Now, now, let us see here. Umm, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten?"

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"Good I remember your names, too. And," he paused, turning to face a boy, "the transfer student all the way from Japan, Yugito?"

The slated-eyed blonde haired beauty shyly glanced up at Orochimaru. "Hai…?"

"Oh! Hai. How cute." He turned to Kiba. "Kiba Inuzuka, how's your mother's business doing…?"

"Fine, fine…" he said, somewhat grumpily.

"And there's Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka? How you doing, this fine January afternoon…?"

"Very good sir!" Sakura replied with enthusiasm.

"I see you took the new boy under your wing. It's important to make everyone feel that school is a good place to go to, and is your second home."

'_Second home, my ass,'_ Naruto thought.

"How are you liking school here, Sai?"

Sai simply shrugged. "It is good…"

"Now, there is a lot of you in the back. Let's see here… Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi…" They all nodded.

"And, you two are Sasori and Deidara right?" They both nodded robotically. "And last, but not least…" He laughed, "Sasuke Uchiha, how are you?"

"Grumble, grumble…"

"That's good. How's your mother? I hope she is doing well, and tell her I made dinner reservations at Banka's tonight…"

"LIES!" Sasuke screamed out. Everyone had questioned to themselves if they heard right. Naruto clamped his hand down on his mouth to stop the laughter.

"Humph, funny today, aren't you Uchiha?" Sasuke crossed his arms and started to mumble to himself.

"Anyhow, one more to go…" Orochimaru glanced at Naruto, kept his glance on him and looked at him for a bit. "Umm, and Sasuke's little blonde friend…"

"WHAT…?!" Naruto yelled, outraged.

"Moving on…"

"Little blond friend… ha ha!" Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed at him. Sasuke mockingly put his hands to his mouth and let his eyes roll. Naruto glared at his principal, as he acknowledged everyone else in his class but him! He knew everyone's name, except his, and what did he call him? SASUKE'S LITTLE BLONDE FRIEND!

_How insulting… little…? I'll show you little!_ Naruto clenched his fist and slowly began to turn white. He sighed, realizing that punching the principal would not look good. Rules, he hated them. They gave him restrictions, which he didn't like.

_Oh, why couldn't he be free?_ He ignored his temper and tried to pay some attention to what this son of a beotch of a principal was saying.

"Now that I seem to know you all, I came to this classroom for a reason you know…" The students shifted. "I came to introduce a new student councilor to you all. We are very lucky to have her join the staff this year. I do hope you let her in with open arms… I am proud to introduce you, your new student councilor, Tsunade…" Everyone ears perked up. He did not just say Tsunade? The Tsunade? No way, was he joking? Even Kakashi had perked up considerably.

The door opened, Orochimaru stepped out of the way, and in came walking a short, but very pretty lady. She had this aura about her that told you she was a very strong type of women. She had shoulder length blonde hair, she was very pretty and erm… cough…

Some of the guys fell back from nose bleeds. Naruto held onto his table and it shook violently, and Sasuke… Sasuke grinned evilly.

"As many of you know, Tsunade is the famous medical scientist of Konoha and a rookie councilor. She, in her studies to further her way of thinking on teens and children, decided it was best to get to know teen's habits by becoming a councilor at Konoha High. I hope that if you have anything at all to talk about with Tsunade, you should ask her about it, right, Tsunade?" Orochimaru smiled eerily, and Tsunade nodded. "You have anything to say?" She briefly nodded again, and he stepped back to let her come forward.

"Hello children…" she started off, smoothly asserting everyone before her. Naruto carefully examined the women and he felt something odd about her.

'No way was this Tsunade! The real Tsunade was, like, 50 or something, and was some old hag! Not this twenty-something year old women, who stood before them. Naruto hated liars…

"I am very interested in getting to know all of you, and I hope that you accept me and become able to talk with me. My room is located in the east side of the building. Don't be afraid to talk to me about anything." There seemed to be this odd twinkle in her eye, as she looked around closely at all the boys. Her eyes seemingly landed on Naruto, and to be straight with you, Naruto didn't like this lady, and wasn't afraid to tell her that.

"I don't like you." Everyone gawked back toward Naruto, confused at his words. Sasuke, on the other hand, raised his hand and whacked him hard on the back of his head. Naruto hissed at him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sasuke threatened and waved his fist in front of Naruto, so that he would get the picture. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head, and returned his attention back to the front. Tsunade blinked at him. But, in the end, was only amused with the way he was acting toward her.

"Why so?" She asked slyly. Naruto scoffed.

"I don't like liars…" he bluntly stated, crossing his arms and giving her a scowl.

"And, how am I a liar?"

"No way, your Tsunade, I had heard she was fifty, or something like that…"

"But, boy, I am Tsunade even though I look like I'm young."

"You're kidding me?" Naruto asked her, thoughtful at the idea of it.

"I kid you not, kid; I'm the legendary medical scientist of Konoha, and soon to become the number one therapist!" she declared. Naruto held onto the side of his desk.

"Right, if you are Tsunade, then I guess you really are just some granny."

"Granny?" What was this sudden change in the air? It was so thick and angry for some reason… Everyone seemed to freeze up and stared to the front where the aura was coming from. Naruto, of course, the densest of boys out there, remained oblivious to this sudden change. Naruto just sat there with his head, nodding at the thought of maybe she was Tsunade, making her this old person.

_So, hey, why not call her granny? I doubt she would mind._

"GRANNY?" Naruto blinked away what he was thinking, as he looked up to the front, only to see this angry woman standing at the front glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, crap, what did I say?" Sasuke slowly inched away from Naruto. Then, suddenly, in a flash, a whirling fiery anger that was emitted from this lady came hurdling through the air, toward him.

"Ahhh..!" Naruto froze up his face, resembling the pale white walls. He slowly pushed away from his desk, as the lady, who he figured out to be Tsunade, stood over him. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now a fiery red.

"GRANNY?!" She slammed her fist down upon the table. Naruto instantly jumped backwards. His desk practically broke in half! Everyone cringed as debris went flying everywhere.

Naruto stared at the remains of his desk. _'Why, this lady…'_

"What the heck was that for?!" He yelled out. "You're crazy!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"It's rude to point…" she threatened, staring menacingly at it. Naruto retreated his finger and held it to his chest. While Tsunade stared at Naruto, the two other adults looked confused at one another. Orochimaru, the ever sly one, made his way to Tsunade to calm her.

"Well, Tsunade, I think you made an impression on all the students…" Orochimaru called out to her, as he approached her.

"Shut up…" she ordered to him. He instantly froze; she turned her attention back to Naruto. "Now, what were you saying, brat?" she asked.

Naruto blinked. _What did he say to make her mad?_

"Granny," he said to himself, more than to her. Saying that word again didn't help the situation in any aspect.

"I am not a granny!" Naruto smiled at her reaction.

"I know you're not, but, by the way you're acting…" A vein suddenly appeared, throbbing dangerously near her temples.

"Look here, kid, you better stop insulting me!" she snapped back at him. He grinned again.

"Then admit that your not Tsunade. If you continually insist, then I'll be continually calling you granny, GRANNY!"

"SNOT NOSE BRAT!" she yelled back at him.

"OLD PERSON!" he yelled back.

"YOUR'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!" _'Ouch,'_ Naruto thought.

"OLD HAG!" he shot back. _'Ouch,'_ thought Tsunade.

"DID SOMEONE GO PISS IN YOUR HAIR THIS MORNING, BECAUSE THAT CAN'T BE YOUR NORMAL HAIR COLOR!"

"THAT CAN'T BE YOUR TRUE FACE! YOU'RE WEARING A MASK, YOU UGLY OLD GRANNY!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, the blond boy seriously getting to her.

"NO!" he simply said.

"BRAT!"

"GRANNY, GRANNY, GRANNY!" It was pretty much the same of this quarralling for the next few minutes, the two continuously shooting insults at one another. It was a fascinating sight. Naruto was out of his chair, staring her in the face. He was, maybe, half a head taller than her. But that didn't stop her from trying to seem like the taller one of the two. She was now standing on a chair.

No one was going to try and get involved in this. After a few more minutes, they were both breathing fairly hard.

"Granny…"

"Brat…" she puffed out. Suddenly, someone opened the door of the classroom.

"Tsunade, I have been looking for you, but thanks to all the yelling you were making, I've found you." There stood a woman at the front of the classroom, with brown hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Oh, hello, Shizune…" Tsunade huffed out.

"Did you forget you had a meeting today? You can't be late, so come on!" She rushed over to Tsunade's side. "Come on, we can't be late!" Naruto intently watched, as this Shizune person dragged granny away.

"This is not over, piss hair brat…" She waved a finger at him.

"You're tired granny, go rest."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. As she finally left the room, everyone fell out of their chairs, while Naruto fell back breathless. Orochimaru moved to front, yet again, and sighed deeply.

"Um, that was not how I planned it…" He glanced at Naruto. "You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Neh, me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you! If you act like an ass in front of her again, I'm suspending your ass! Do you understand, Sasuke's little blond friend?" Naruto felt a vein appear at his temper, but he swallowed back his temper and nodded. He didn't feel like going into another fight with an adult. "Good, glad you understand. Now, I hope that you remember to keep your mouth shut next time, kid." Orochimaru glanced back at Kakashi who was fumbling around with his desk, obviously something was more interesting than Orochimaru, at the moment.

"Kakashi!" Orochimaru hissed. Kakashi glanced up.

"Yes?" Kakashi blinked his one eyeball.

"I'll be leaving now, have a good day." And just like that, Orochimaru, their principal disappeared out the door. Kakashi stood up and took the place at the front.

"Well, that little disturbance took most of the class," he sighed like he was disappointed. "Thank you, Naruto… I knew you would be a disturbance in my class…" He said the last part mostly to himself. Everyone glanced to where Naruto was sitting, breathless in a chair at the back, just a little away from Sasuke.

Naruto felt like a giant tomato, his face became so red.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Kakashi blinked yet again, and everyone rushed to put their things away.

"I guess, next class, I'll talk more about what exactly we will be learning…" Kakashi whispered thoughtfully, as he sat down in his chair. Naruto went to grab his binder off the floor. Somehow, it had managed to be flung across the classroom, during his fight with Granny. He steadily made his way for it.

Hinata was so worried for Naruto. All the things that the lady had said to him was really harsh at times. She sighed, picked up her binder, and piled all her loose paper into her already over-flowing binder.

_I really needed to get rid of last semester homework,_ she thought sourly. During the battle of words that Naruto had with the short blond lady known as Tsunade, a binder had went flying by her feet.

It was still sitting on the floor next to her. No one at the moment came to claim it.

"Come on, Hinata, were going to be late for our next class!" Tenten yelled from the front of the room.

"Coming…" she muttered as she finally got her stuff together. That binder was somehow staring out at her from the corner of her eye. She wondered what to do with the lonesome binder that no one seemed to own. So, she picked it up.

She flipped the binder over to see if there was a name on it. When she saw who it belonged to, she instantly froze. Scribbled along the front it read: Naruto. She gulped. It belonged to Naruto…

"AHH!" she yelled out as she threw the binder across the room, her face turning crimson. _Naruto, I was holding Naruto's binder._ It was like in her dream, when Naruto would carry her books to class. Well, actually, it was the other way around. Instead of Naruto holding her books, it was she who was holding his books, well, in this case, it was a binder. Well it wasn't exactly like her fantasy. I mean, she just suddenly picked up the binder from the floor.

As these thoughts were going threw Hinata's head. The binder she so carelessly threw had went and hit someone.

"Ouch…" mumbled Sai, rubbing his head tentatively. Someone had gone and thrown a binder at him. _That's new_, he thought. He tried to think up some sort of reaction he should make, but couldn't really think of one, so he just continued rubbing his head. Immediately, Ino came to his side.

"What's wrong, Sai?" asked the blonde, while Sai peeked at her with one eye. This girl had been by his side all day,although he didn't actually mind her being here. He definitely needed to look up this feeling in his books at home.

"Someone went and threw their binder at me." He pointed his finger toward the stray binder that lay before him at his feet. Ino glanced at it and picked it up.

"Naruto…" she whispered out loud. "NARUTO, why'd you thrown your binder at Sai!?" Naruto glanced up. Before Ino went out and called out his name, he was busily looking along the floor for his binder.

"What?" Suddenly with a flick of her wrist, Ino hurled the binder straight at Naruto, it connected with his face, and he went flying back from the hit. He felt himself topple over a desk and went crashing straight into someone.

Now, while this was all happening, Hinata was thinking about Naruto and binders and why she forgot to bring her favorite pen to class. When, suddenly, someone had went flying into her. She toppled to the floor.

"Oof…" went Naruto.

"Ahhh!" went Hinata…

"Crash!" went the room…

"Ooo!" went the left over inhabitants of the classroom, as they watched all this unfold. Hinata blinked and was looking deep into someone's chest. She questioned herself about who's chest she was staring into, when this familiar scent came to mind and she went red.

"Ow, that really hurt…" mumbled the person lying on her, in the distance, she heard Ino rushing for them.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata! Not to Naruto, though…" she said thoughtfully. Sasuke randomly came into the scene.

"Why, Naruto, do you like being on top?" Sasuke said thoughtfully, too, as he remembered the dodge ball incident.

"Shut up, ya idiot!" Naruto instantly pushed away from Hinata and sat on his knees in front of her. Hinata, too, pulled herself up and tucked her knees in front of her. She rocked back in forth.

"Look what ya did, you scared her for life, you moron!" Ino yelled out accusingly.

"What? NO! I mean… what, huh?" Naruto rubbed his head as he stumbled for words. He felt a blush on his checks. Hinata was trying so hard to cover her face because it was the color of a tomato. Tenten, who watched this unfold with quant interest, went to help out the rocking girl. Tenten was a good friend of Hinata's, and knew all too well about her crush on Naruto.

"What were you doing to my cousin, ya pervert!?" Neji finally yelled out, as he, too, made his way to them. Naruto put his hands up.

"Nothing, I swear! I just fell! And she was standing there, and somehow I fell on top of her and I-I…" Naruto fumbled with his fingers as if they would form the words for him. Sasuke was watching this all and was enjoying every second of it. Tenten grabbed Hinata by the shoulder and hauled her up.

"Don't sweat it Neji…" she whispered as she led Hinata away.

"Sweat it? Yer kidding me?!" Neji yelled out at a retreating Tenten. Before he could say more, they had left the room. Ino glared hard at Naruto.

"You hit Sai with your stupid binder and tried to do Hinata!?" Naruto went beet read.

"I'd never try to do that!" Naruto tried to defend himself.

"I won't hear it!" Ino hit Naruto on the head and walked away from him, to a grinning Sai and a confused Sakura. Sakura smiled down at him and followed Ino out of the room.

Naruto sat, confused, on the floor. Asking himself, _what just happened?_

That's when Sasuke finally lost control and was pointing and laughing at him. Gaara suddenly appeared out of no where, and hauled Naruto to his feet. Gaara, confused and silently trying to calm himself from hurting Sasuke, was also questioning what Naruto had done to Hinata.

Naruto spotted Neji, and his friend was silently fuming with himself.

"Neji…" Naruto muttered. Neji glanced at him.

"Neh, whatever…" he mumbled, and left with Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They all shrugged and waved back at Naruto and Sasuke as they left. Sasuke was lying on one of the table's holding his stomach.

"On top, ha ha…!" He slapped his knee. Naruto clenched his fist together, but before he could give Sasuke a punch, Gaara went and pushed Sasuke over the table and Sasuke landed with a thud.

"You dirty bastard! You pushed me!" Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"You'll be late for your next class Naruto; I suggest you start going." And with that, Gaara left with a simple nod and went to his next class, too, which ever one that was. Sasuke was slowly getting up.

"Dude, I was only joking before. But ya gotta admit, it was pretty funny," Sasuke let out a few chuckles. Naruto hit him with his fist.

"Naruto, can you please leave my class now, before you cause more trouble for me?" Kakashi whined at the front. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Oops, sorry sensei…"

"I don't think sorry can cut it," Kakashi glanced around his room. Not wanting to get cleaning duty or some jacked up thing like that, Naruto and Sasuke made their way for the door. But before Naruto could go forward, he forgot his binder.

He mumbled a, "Forgot my binder," to Kakashi and made his way for the binder sitting on the floor. As he picked it up he spotted a binder next to it. He looked up and Sasuke was waving for him to hurry up. He picked up the binder and rushed out of there.

Kakashi sighed. _Wait, I should have made them clean this crap up!_ He smacked his head. He looked around the class room again, his ADD train of thinking kicking in.

"Oh, look at the pretty birdie!" He swooned out and rushed to the window.

The next class was their last class, and that was English. In this class, they shared it with the most annoying people Naruto could think of.

Sasori and Deidara.

"Man, you were so funny in history, hmpth?" Naruto fought the urge to turn on Deidara and punch his lights out. Who knew guys were so prone to start fighting?

"You should never do such a thing to a lady," Sasori said to the far right, as he had his arms folded before him, and was shaking his head thoughtfully. Deidara pushed away from Naruto and grasped onto Sasori.

"Aww, man, you got to agree it was hilarious with the old lady, them both calling each other names and all, hmpth?" Sasori lazily pushed Deidara off of him. It resulted in Sasuke and Deidara talking about how Naruto made a total ass of himself. Naruto ignored them and went to staring out the window.

His binder sat in front of him. His eyes then wandered to the left, over the binder he picked up. Remembering the damn thing he grabbed it. It was a simple dark blue binder and was, sure as hell, heavy. It was stacked to the top with papers, well, probably. Naruto didn't have the courage to open the damn thing up. It had no name on the front or back. His fingers drummed against his desk. His eyes becoming more and more curious. _Just open it!_ A voice screamed in the back of his mind.

Unaware of where the voice came from, he slowly unzipped the binder. He glanced around and the binder snapped open from the force of papers stuck in it. He flinched, but Sasori and Deidara were so enthused into their conversation that they didn't even notice Naruto and Sasuke… he was in his own little, messed up world.

Naruto went closer to the binder and carefully inspected it. He swallowed when he read whose name it belonged to.

Hinata Hyuuga.

_Oh, great, this was just my luck! OH, YOU SICK AND TWISTED MAN UP IN THE BIG BLUE, WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?_ Naruto slammed his head against the heavily stacked binder. When, suddenly, something had fallen out of the binder. Removed from his train of thought of hopelessness, he looked down and grabbed the fallen piece of paper.

Maybe this was something important. Maybe if he took maybe a little peek, he would… he didn't know. He was just trying to find out some sort of excuse to open the folded piece of paper. He glanced around again, thinking that perhaps he was being watched, and when the coast was clear, he calmly unfolded the paper.

It seemed like she had been keeping this note forever. It was old and was slowly going yellow. It was worn out and repeatedly unfolded and folded back up again. He had to be careful and remember how to fold this back up once he was done reading it. Hinata seemed like a girl who would memorize everything, and she probably memorized how everything in her binder went. Probably even how this simple piece of dying paper was suppose to be folded.

Slowly, writing began to appear. His eyes managed to glance at two words on the paper that made his heart instantly stop.

'_I love…'_ It read. Naruto gulped, _should I really continue?_ On this piece of forgotten old paper was scribbled across it was the name of who Hinata liked. He barely knew the girl but he found himself interested to see who it was. It would be interesting to see what kind of guy Hinata went for.

I mean, it's not like he cared or anything, but Hinata was on the shy side and never really talked all too much. He just recently broke through her shell and began to talk with the shy girl. So the thought of what kind of person does Hinata like pops up.

For some strange reason some part of him wanted to not know, that he was better off not knowing at all.

But he was Naruto Uzumaki and he was going to find out. He unfolded the last bit of the paper and prepared himself to find out what guy Hinata went for and to see who she'd liked.

_Whoever it is, he's one lucky dude… hey, where the heck did that come from?_

_**AHA! I'm done. Finally is all I can say and thanks for reading… now review!**_


	19. After school

**Grumble…grumble…chapter 19…grumble…**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 19: After school**

Naruto started to sweat and his fingers shook so much for some strange reason. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He finally unwrapped the last of it and took in a sudden intact of air and read who Hinata liked.

_I like….pudding…._

Naruto fell out of his seat.

Sasuke laughed his ass off at him.

Deidara did too.

Sasori went to help.

Naruto felt like a total ass.

"What's new?" Sasuke asked as they both walked home together. Thank god Sasori and Deidara were not following them. Naruto slumped forward with the weight from his back pack. I mean he was also caring home Hinata's binder too. Naruto lazily glanced over to his friend and sighed.

"Nothing new Sasuke… I mean I make an ass out of myself every day don't I?" Oh poor Naruto was depressed. Sasuke took notice of this quite quickly.

"Ya you do…" But he didn't at all help the situation. Naruto slumped even further thanks to his comment. "But…" Naruto glanced up. "I guess that's what I like about you. Who doesn't like a friend who makes them laugh huh?" Sasuke offered a grin plastered across his face, the infamous grin Naruto liked to call it.

Naruto smiled and straighten his back. "Ya…hey I got something else that will make you laugh real good…" Sasuke leaned in closer as Naruto did hand motions for him to come in closer.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sounding too giddy; Naruto wondered if he took a slip of alcohol on the way home without Naruto noticing.

"Ya know what happen today in history right?" Sasuke nodded. "Well when I practically toppled poor old Hinata to the floor Sasuke was grinning with that comment, sicko… I think she lost her binder and well…" Sasuke leaned in further as Naruto looked cautiously around him.

"What?" Naruto smirked and brought forward his back pack and gave Sasuke a good whack in the shoulder. "EEEIIIIYAAA!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke went flying backwards. Naruto pointed down toward Sasuke as he laid face first into the ground and laughed at him.

"LOOK WHOSE LAUGHING NOW…ASS!!!" Naruto dashed away from Sasuke.

"Yousonofa…." Sasuke said all in one breathe as he chased after the blond haired joker who was laughing his ass off.

Later at home…

Naruto managed to get away from Sasuke without being killed by him. He managed to run all the way to his apartment building and got in the door before Sasuke could even lay a finger on him. Since Sasuke didn't have a key he couldn't get in. Sasuke was banging on the door so hard and Naruto was so breathless with laughter and from running.

Now here was Naruto up in his apartment relaxing in his futon. Sighing he glanced over at the clock that was hung over his TV and looked at the time.

5:14 it read. What to do? Naruto didn't have any homework since it was the first day back and even if he did he doubt he would be doing it right now since Naruto was the kind of guy to push homework off for the last minute…he was just that kind of guy.

His head rolled back on the futon and banged into the wall.

"Ow…" Sighing he thought that ramen would do him good right now and decided to make some.

At Sasuke's apartment…

Sasuke washed his face and got off the last of the dirt…_damn that Naruto_. He was probably thinking that. Leaving the bathroom he headed for the living room and saw that the house was empty.

_Mom's probably at work_… He thought as he decided that he was hungry at the moment. Heading for the kitchen he grabbed a pan and felt like noodles. NOODLES! Not ramen…NOODLES, that's all Naruto ever feeds him at his house and Sasuke is sick of it so he is having noodles…not ramen. Running the water he grabbed a cup to measure some water.

At Naruto's apartment…

Naruto reached in the cupboard for some instant ramen and grabbed beef flavor. He got some water.

At Sasuke's apartment…

Water in hand he turned on the oven when something caught his eye…

At Naruto's apartment…

Pouring the water in the ramen he headed for his microwave when something caught his eye.

Tick…tick…tick…tock. Went the insane clock and both Sasuke and Naruto investigated the thing that caught both of their eyes.

"The hell…" Went Sasuke. (At his apartment)

"Don't tell me…" Went Naruto. (At his apartment not Sasuke's…)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Can you guess who screamed?

"ATTACK OF THE FLYING MONKEYS YEAH?" Screamed a very familiar voice as this voice attacked one of our two friends to the floor.

"EEEIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" I wonder who screamed there?

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!?" Screamed the second person who screamed.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Screamed the first person who screamed.

"Feel the love, yeah?"

"NO!"

"How dare she?!"

Lets make this into some sense shall we…?

Now when the first person screamed it was Naruto because he was tackled to the floor by no other than…

"I bet ya feel the love yeah? It's a blast yeah?" Deidara spoke rather loudly.

"Get off of ME!"

Now when the second person screamed it was Sasuke because he just has that kind of girly scream ya know? No…? ANYWHO! He screamed because of the fact that his mother wanted him to have supper at a restaurant tonight with Orochimaru so they can have some family bonding time and he so didn't want to do something like that and especially with Orochimaru and he also didn't like the fact that his mother used the words, count them words "Family bonding time" With Orochimaru thrown in there.

It was all written down on a note and at the bottom it told Sasuke to be ready to go at 6:14. That was the thing that had caught Sasuke's eye.

Now the thing that caught Naruto's eye was that over the edge of his counter he could see something blond and pointy sticking up on the other side of the counter and that he heard someone giggling like a school girl behind the other side of his counter and in his mind _that_ was probably not a good thing.

The next thing he knew was that the blonde pointy thing had suddenly appeared and in a flash he saw blonde and someone flying at him. He was also wondering why gravity never applied with him when it came to these situations? He was thinking that as the blonde blur tackled him to the floor and he gave out a scream.

Now everything has returned to some normalcy…it that even a word?

Now as Sasuke was running around his kitchen going no, no, no… and totally forgetting about the burner he left on Naruto was trying to get Deidara off of him.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?" He yelled out as he kicked at Deidara who he suddenly managed to get him off of him and now was in the corner of his kitchen kicking at him to stay away from him. But Deidara was still trying to get at him.

"I think you can stop now Dei…" A sleepy and eerie voice said. And out of no where and I mean no where Sasori appeared. Naruto gaped up at him.

"HOW…WHY…HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Naruto yelled out trying to stand up from his corner.

"Well…we walked from the school and decided we wanted to see you so we followed you and Sasuke home and then when you went running away from Sasuke we kinda lost you and so we had to follow the blonde blur that you became and the fiery ball of energy that was Sasuke and we came to your apartment building. But we couldn't get in so we had to wait till someone who already lived here to let us in…"

"WHO THE HELL WOULD LET YOU CREEPS IN?" Naruto yelled.

"This nice old lady…" Deidara piped in.

"So any who the lady let us in and we looked your name up in the phone book that was in the lobby and found out your apartment number came up stairs and we were going to knock on you door but Deidara thought it would be fun to sneak in and scare you."

"HOW'D YOU GET IN?!" Naruto yelled yet again…he should really be getting tired of all that yelling.

"Your door was open…" Sasori finished.

"Oh…" _Is his door always open?_ Sasori moved away from the kitchen area and headed for the living room area where he futon was. Naruto instantly jumped up from his corner and ran past Deidara into the living area and saw something that he wished he never laid his poor blue beautiful eyes on He holds himself way up there.

SASORI was SITTING on HIS COUCH! HIS!? Naruto did the only thing he could think of doing…he screamed bloody murder.

Now while Naruto was screaming his head off Sasuke was running around and screaming his pretty head off He also holds himself up there. That's when he smelled something burning.

"Sniff, sniff…" Something smelled horribly awful to him at the moment like something was burning… "Sniff…sniff…" As he sniffed the air for the awful smell a voice in the back of his head was telling him to turn his stupid pretty head around. Unknown to him it's my voice

"SNIFF!" He turned his head around and spotted a towel burning on his stove.

"EEEIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" He screamed his voice reaching several octaves higher than normal. The only thing he could think of doing was pointing at the burning towel that was sitting on the stove's burner. Like pointing at it would make it stop burning…pfft…

The smartest thing to do was grab the towel and throw it to the ground and try to get the fire out, maybe by hitting on it with your foot. Now as Sasuke screamed the thought of common sense came popping up into his mind and he instantly went into action.

Now as Sasuke went running to the sink Naruto was now pointing at his futon which Sasori was sitting on and was screaming…like pointing at him would make him get off…pfft…

"Why are you screaming!?" Deidara yelled from behind Naruto. Sasori instantly jumped up from the futon and went to stand in front of Naruto and like that Naruto stopped screaming.

"That was weird…" Sasori spoke slowly as he watched Naruto's breathing pace slow down to a normal pace. Deidara looked around the room past the breath taken Naruto and the confused Sasori toward the rest of Naruto's apartment.

"You live alone?" Deidara voice suddenly caught Naruto off a bit. It was so serene and not his usually blunt style that Naruto wondered if it was him who spoke. Naruto glanced over at Deidara.

"Um…yeah…" Naruto replied sheepishly while rubbing his head. Deidara simply nodded.

"Me and Deidara live by ourselves too." Naruto stopped rubbing the back of his head and seemed at a trouble for words so he remained silent.

"Um…why you guys here any how I mean…" Naruto struggled on.

"Well…we were curious to where you lived and we had nothing else to do so…" Sasori spoke.

"I see…" Naruto finished. It was awkward.

"Any who by coming here you confirmed our thoughts." Sasori said casually as he went forward to stand by Deidara who was idly doing nothing at the moment.

"Thoughts on what exactly?"

"That you live alone, yeah?" Naruto was wondering when he would start acting like his normal self that Deidara.

"You made our job much easier." Naruto became confused at what Sasori was talking about. Deidara smiled mischievously and he flipped his blonde hair back revealing his concealed eye. Naruto blinked as he stared at the patch that was covering his eye.

"What the hell is that? And what do you mean job?" Naruto started to parade off with questions when Sasori put his hand up for Naruto to stop talking.

"Don't worry Naruto in good time."

"So don't worry your pretty blond head about anything got that short stuff, yeah?"

"SHORT STUFF!? PRETTY HEAD?!" Naruto paused. "Why thank you, really?" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, those girls don't know what there missing…Hehe…" Deidara pointed out and Naruto began to laugh.

"Oh gawd will you stop it Deidara, you bisexual loser…"

"DUDE, I'M NOT BISEXUAL! I'M AM JUST VERY INSIGHTFUL WHEN IT COMES TO PEOPLE'S LOOKS…!"

"Right…"

Naruto just realized that Deidara was a guy and backed away realizing he took a compliment from a dude who called him pretty…it irked him out. His poor small mind totally forgetting the conversation he just had with the two.

"Any how Naruto enjoy your evening, we will be watching!" Sasori said some what enthused by the idea as he headed for the door. Naruto spine shivered.

"Eep…"

"See ya later Blondie, yeah?" Deidara said happily as he walked after Sasori. And like that they left Naruto alone as he fell to the floor.

"Those guys…they are very creepy…aughh…" He fell backwards with a loud thump.

Meanwhile Sasuke had gone and grabbed a huge bowl of cold water and now was rushing back to the stove to pour the water over.

"AHA…!" He yelled out as he poured the water over, when suddenly he heard this hissing noise. "Wha…what…?" The stove started to hiss as the water rushed off of it. Sasuke blinked rapidly when suddenly steam rushed from the stove obscuring his view. He staggered backwards and suddenly tripped on something unknown to him and fell backwards.

"EIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAA…!" He screamed. His back hit the back of the fridge. He struggled to see what was in front of him. As he sat against the fridge with steam all around him he thought of one thing to do.

Now Naruto was still lying down on the floor of his apartment when the phone ranged. Snapping out of what daze he was in before he sloppily headed for the phone, glancing at the ID, he sighed and clicked talk.

"Hello…?"

"HELP…!" The person on the other line screamed. Naruto pulled his ear away from the phone and sighed yet again.

"What the heck is it Sasuke?" He asked annoyed, still getting over the fact that Sasuke just yelled into the phone with him on the other line.

"Naruto…I'M BURNING DOWN MY APARTMENT, HELP ME PLEASE…!?" Naruto questioned to himself if he heard right.

"Wha…" He began.

"OH MY GAWD I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING, I'M BLIND…!"

"Don't fool around you idiot, I'll be right over."

"HURRY…!" Naruto clicked the phone off and went to get his jacket. Pausing as he stood by his door. _What if this was some lame way to get him over to Sasuke's house so he could just hurt him for before?_ Pausing as he held the handle he dismissed the thought. _Well maybe not, I mean Sasuke is not one to make an ass in front of himself so maybe he wasn't joking any how he sounded very terrified._ He pulled the door open and went down the stairs heading for the apartment building next door.

He stood before the apartment building and pressed the button for Sasuke's apartment. He waited for a few moments when suddenly Sasuke's voice came over the intercom.

"OH GAWD NARUTO IS IT YOU…?"

"Yes now open the door, it's freezing out here!" The door went beep and Naruto headed in side. Heading up the stairs he found himself in the hallway of where Sasuke lived. He knocked on his door and waited. But the door didn't open.

"Sasuke, open the freaking…" He pushed on the door and it swung open. "Door…?" Steam rushed out at him and suddenly a hand came out of the steam and pulled him in. "AHH!" He went flying into the apartment and went tumbling on the floor. He glanced around and couldn't see anything. "Sasuke…" He asked shakily. Suddenly someone grabbed him. "EEII!!!" He screamed in a very girly matter.

"Naruto, thank god you're here!" Sasuke said breathless.

"So you weren't lying then huh?" Sasuke shook his head. "So where's the fire?"

"I got it out, while you were taking your sweet time getting here…" Sasuke said somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, at least I came!" He retorted. After a moment of silence… "Now what?"

"I think we should open a window?" Naruto agreed and they crawled along the floor searching for some window to open up. Occasionally one of them would go bumping into a cupboard or maybe a wall.

"Son of a bit…!" Naruto trailed off as he banged into another wall.

"Ha-ha ya idiot…ouch…!" Sasuke yelled as his head bumped into a wall too.

"Ha-ha…" Naruto laughed.

"Damn it, I can't see anything…"

"Hey I found the window!" Naruto announced. He jerked the window back and all the steam in the room went out. Naruto glanced backwards to see the room and noticed that Sasuke was no where near any window and was still back where the kitchen was. "You idiot…" But Naruto fully looked at Sasuke to see that his face was covered in black marks.

"What…?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stared with his mouth open at Sasuke.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He fell backwards from laughing so hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT YOU…YOU…BLONDE HOMO….?!" Sasuke continued badly on…

"Oh…gawd…your face…your face…Hehehe….!" Naruto squealed out as he rolled around on the ground holding his stomach.

"My face…" Sasuke lifted himself off the floor and headed for the washroom. Naruto some what managed to keep his laughter down a bit. "MY FACE…!" But that made him start to roll around like mad with laughter again. The washroom facet was turned on and you could hear Sasuke splashing water all over his face.

After several minutes later he came out of the washroom, the black marks on his face had come off.

"Ha-ha, dude it was like black curse marks or something, you looked so fucking funny!" Naruto laughed again which resulted with Sasuke launching himself at him and they started to wrestle. "Okay, I'll stop, seriously!" Naruto bit down on his lip to stop his laughing.

Sasuke pushed away from him. "Thanks for coming over…" He muttered.

"Hah, no sweat really Sasuke…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Any how, what the hell were you burning?"

"I was cooking…" Sasuke began.

"That's never good, you suck at cooking." Sasuke hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"ANY HOW…!" Sasuke told Naruto what happen and he simply nodded.

"Well that's done and over with I guess…"

"Yeah, now did I catch you in the middle of something or what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, not really. I mean I just finished getting a visit from Deidara and Sasori…" Naruto began.

"Oh really those two?" Naruto nodded and told him what happen.

"Oh that is creepy…well oh well, any who you want to come to dinner with my mom and me?" Naruto blinked.

"Your going out to dinner…?"

"Yeah, mom wants to do some family stuff…" Sasuke spoke softly.

"Family stuff…" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah…" Sasuke knowing how sensitive Naruto was when it came to this stuff gingerly rubbed his head.

"Sound's cool!" There's the Naruto Sasuke knew. Sasuke smiled at his blonde friend.

"But it's just not me and my mom going Naruto…" Sasuke said seriously.

"Oh, who else?" Naruto's mind flashed to Itachi.

"Um…thisguynamedorochimaru…" Sasuke said too fast for Naruto to hear.

"Huh?"

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto was quiet for a few seconds.

"Oh hells no!" Naruto got up.

"YOU IDIOT COME BACK HERE!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto paused and took a look back towards Sasuke who was fuming on the floor and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay and go to this stupid family thing with you and…Orochimaru…" Naruto shuddered at the name of Orochimaru.

"Good…were leaving at 6:14…" Sasuke got off the floor with ease.

"That's in 14 minutes. Well I'm ready." Naruto leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"Really? Damn, need to get ready." And like that Sasuke disappeared to get ready. Naruto fidgeted at the idea of having supper with his principle. _Dude, that guy was one creepy dude._ Shudder.

**Okay there is chapter 19. (Loud irritated sigh escapes from the author lips!)**


	20. Like OMG?

**I notice all the hits of been getting on here, about 4000 now. And all I'm wondering is why no one would put in the time and just put of one measly review…well oh well. Any who enjoy because I enjoy writing this. Oh yeah sorry about Grammar and I do not own Naruto. :)**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 20 (Like OMG!!??)**

"Banana's are the best. There is no better…fruit?" Naruto sang out rather not in tune. Sasuke was taking his sweet ass time getting ready so Naruto busily entertained himself by singing to nothing in particular…yes he was that bored. Sighing for what must have been the third time. Naruto wandered for the door Sasuke disappeared in what seemed like an eternity ago! I guess he was exaggerating the eternity part but honestly the guy took as long as a girl! Well he heard that girl's took long when getting ready…

"SASUKE, you lazy bastard hurry up…!" Naruto banged on the door causing it to go ajar. "Neh…Sasuke?" He pushed the already ajar door so he could poke his head in. To be surprised that no one was in the room. Rubbing his head he fully went into the room. "Ooo kay…" Rubbing his head as it seemed like the only thing to do, he back away from the room. To then suddenly get attacked from behind. "AHH!" His screams were futile as he was pushed forward back into the room.

He landed face first with his butt stinking out into the air.

"Trying to peek you perv?" Sasuke said smugly from behind him. Naruto pushed himself from the floor.

"Sasuke! I was just checking to see if you were still alive, you were taking for ever!" Naruto emphasized on the forever part…

"Well beauty such as wonderful as mine would need time to fix up!" Sasuke replied flatly as Naruto got off the floor to get up and glare at him.

"Well whatever…any ways. Shouldn't your mom already be here? I mean it's like already 6:30…" Sasuke shrugged.

"The more late that they are the more time I won't have to hang out with that…creep…" Both boys shuddered simultaneously as Sasuke finished saying. So both boys spent their times waiting for Sasuke's mom and Orochimaru to show up. They spent their time playing rock paper scissors.

"ROCK…!"

"PAPER…!"

"I WIN!"

"Awwh…one more time, what you say Sasuke? Best out of 12?"

"Sore loser…" Sasuke hissed and laughed at the moping Naruto. Suddenly the door to the apartment swung open revealing Sasuke's mom.

"Sorry were late…Orochimaru had to do some things…" Sasuke's mom replied sheepishly. The two boys nodded like they both cared but actually they could give a rat's ass about it. "Eh?" Sasuke's mom blinked. "Why you here Naruto, not that I'm complaining or anything…" She added the last part quickly when she saw Naruto's posture slumped.

"Mom, I thought since this was a family thing that Naruto has every equal right to join us right? Any how the bastard's too lazy to go make his own supper…"

"EH!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke grinned sheepishly back at him.

"Well…I guess your right. Any how I doubt you, Orochimaru would mind that much? Right sweetie?" Sasuke and Naruto shuddered again. When the question was asked a sly voice from behind Sasuke's mom spoke.

"Of course not, my fair Mikoto..." He piped up from behind. Mikoto strolled forward to allow Orochimaru to come into the apartment. Naruto heard Sasuke start to grumble. Sasuke's mom, Mikoto laughed shyly and Naruto had to hold off ever urge to go smack Orochimaru upside down the head…the guy was a suck up.

"Well, that's good. Any how we should get going or else they are going to give away our table to someone else, come along. Naruto, Sasuke…" She trailed off as she was pulled off with Orochimaru by the hand. Naruto and Sasuke grumpily got up to follow.

Meanwhile in the car…err…van…

"So Sasuke's little blonde friend can you tell me a bit about yourself." A vein grew by Naruto's temples.

"Um…one thing you should know about me is that my name is NARUTO, not SASUKE'S LITTLE BLONDE FRIEND!" Naruto hissed. Orochimaru laughed and it sounded a bit like this.

"Kukuku, a temper you have there…I like it…" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh Orochimaru your so funny!" Mikoto laughed and Sasuke sweat dropped. Now as the two adults in the van talked away Naruto and Sasuke were in the back whispering like some girls.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS UP WITH THIS MAN?" Sasuke hissed but to outsides ears who weren't even paying attention it probably sounded like a mad whine…

"I DON'T KNOW BUT HE IS CREEPY…" Naruto replied in an equally high pitch sound. Now as the two boys whispered like the little girls they were Orochimaru and Mikoto laughed.

"Is that girl Sasuke's girl friend?" He asked ever so sly and Mikoto just gaped at him.

"What? NO, Naruto is a boy what makes you thinks he is a girl?" Mikoto was a little taken back that Orochimaru thought Naruto was a girl.

"His eyes…way to bright to be that of a boy…" He replied simply. Mikoto blinked and looked back to the two boys glad that they were so enthused into their own conversations that they didn't hear what her and Orochimaru were talking about. Sighing she glanced back over at Orochimaru.

"Well…his eyes are a bit bright but the rest of him points out that he is a boy."

"Well…he could past for a girl…" Mikoto gaped at him. She shook her head and put what Orochimaru just said into the weird things that Orochimaru says pile.

To be honestly true Orochimaru was a bit confused when it came to genders…but honestly you should just look at him and think that a guy like that would be confused at people genders because for sure he was confused of his own with that long black hair. To why Mikoto is dating him one could guess why. Now Naruto was a fairly average boy. A little shorter than Sasuke but tall in his own right, he stood about a few inches shorter than Sasuke. He had outrageous hair, blond locks that spiked up in all directions; he had crystal clear eyes that mirrored the blue sky. He was a fairly good looking boy…but unfortunately when he stands next to Sasuke well…

"Oh my…look at him isn't he _FINE_?" A girl whispered as her eyes trailed after Sasuke as both he and Naruto got out of the car. Naruto huffed as he followed Sasuke and Orochimaru and Mikoto into the diner. When in they got their table and prepared to make their orders.

Naruto and Sasuke both sat on one side while Orochimaru and Mikoto sat on the other. They could past for a family well besides the fact that Orochimaru looked like Michael Jackson and Naruto's hair did not match every one else at the table but besides that they all looked fairly comfortable well the two adults did both boys were fidgeting.

"So what are you going to get _Sasuke_?" Both Naruto and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at each other at how Orochimaru went and said Sasuke. Both putting that into the weird things that Orochimaru does and will do pile they both looked down toward their menu's.

"I don't know…" Sasuke said simply any further conversation that Orochimaru wanted to talk about put away from the tone Sasuke used.

"And you _Naruto_…?" Naruto raised his menu to his face so he could make gagging faces at Orochimaru, Sasuke snickered. Mean while Mikoto wasn't paying any attention to them as she looked the menu up and down with absolute glee.

"I don't know either maybe ramen…" Naruto said slowly and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you always have ramen at home get some decent stuff since were paying for it." He said flatly. Naruto glared at him.

"FINE, I'll have um…two burgers and fries with gravy and some of that apple pie…how's that Sasuke?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged looking at the menu and then putting it down.

"That sounds good I'll have the same…" The waiter came and she took their orders.

"SO…how's school lately boys?" Mikoto asked. Both boys shrugged.

"Good…" They some how managed to say at the same time earning smiles from both Orochimaru and Mikoto. Naruto and Sasuke looked toward each other.

"Actually it sucks…" They said again.

"Don't do that!" They said simultaneously, both frowning now.

"NO YOU!" They pointed at one another.

"Aw, isn't this cute Mikoto?" Orochimaru asked Mikoto nodded earnestly.

"SHUT UP YOU CREEP!" Orochimaru raised his brow.

"Err…" Sasuke and Naruto rubbed their heads.

"What did you just say?" Orochimaru and Mikoto said at the same time. They looked back at one another but then turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nothing?" They both tried with that and can you guess? They said at the same time.

"No…I think said something about creep?" Both the adults said at the same time.

"That's really weird…" Both boys murmured.

"You started it!" Both adults said.

"Well, we'll end it!" They said simultaneously. The group at the table were earning looks from other customers.

"Just answer the question." The adults said at the same time.

"It was nothing no need to worry!"

"Come now boys…"

"Nothing…"

"Boys…"

"Let's just eat!"

"The food isn't here." Now for the next several minutes it went in this fashion with the adults saying the same thing and the boys saying the same thing at the same time, then so suddenly two voices from behind entered the conversation.

"They both called the guy with the black hair a creep because he is one." The two voices said simultaneously.

"Hey!" Orochimaru retorted.

"And there is no need to worry about it because anyone could see this guy is a creep so enjoy your supper and have a nice day, Naruto, Sasuke…" Naruto and Sasuke gaped at the two who just spoke at the same time.

"Sasori..?" Naruto asked

"Deidara..?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…?" They both answered

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"We followed you…." They both said.

"That's creepy…" Sasuke murmured.

"No, that's creepy we are just stalkers…" Deidara and Sasori said simply and pointed to Orochimaru. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"WHAT? YOU'RE STALKING ME!?" Naruto bellowed.

"Whoops…" Sasori and Deidara sweat dropped… Suddenly from some where out of the back ground.

"STALK-ER!!!!" Naruto turned his head to look at the voice and that gave Sasori and Deidara the chance to flee. Naruto turned back toward the two to just see that they were gone he then looked out the window to see them fleeing and to see that Deidara lifted his shirt and was flashing his chest while sticking his tongue out at them and pulling his eye down in a very childish manner before getting bonked on the head by Sasori and getting dragged off into the distance.

"MY EYES?!" Some one screamed as Naruto blinked and sweat dropped.

"Oh that was nice…" Orochimaru murmured but no one heard him because Naruto was freaking out and Sasuke was laughing and Mikoto was trying to console Naruto.

The going out for dinner was in shambles…

TO THE PRESENT! The group returned home and Naruto was rambling on that he knew that those guys were weird.

"They must be weird to stalk you…" Sasuke said smugly earning a glare from Naruto.

"Dude never mind I know why they would stalk me; obviously I must be more interesting to stalk then you Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto snapped back.

"More interesting my ass, you're as interesting as one of Kakashi boring speeches on the human anatomy…and surprisingly that was the only thing I was looking forward to in science but that lazy bastard though…he ruined it…" Sasuke started off.

"PERV!" Naruto yelled.

"PERV? You were the one trying to peek on me while I was changing…"

"Don't give yourself that much credit I thought you were dead you slow bastard!" The last thing Sasuke said aroused Orochimaru interest.

"Okay now boys calm down…" Mikoto started not liking one bit how the two were throwing swears at one another.

"Yes you two it is getting late right Mikoto?" Orochimaru said slyly Mikoto raised a brow.

"You're staying over Orochimaru?" Mikoto asked

"Sure why not?" When Sasuke heard that he instantly paled.

"Hey Naruto come here!" Sasuke yelled

"What? NO, you slow bas…" But before he could finish he was pulled off into Sasuke's room. Sasuke slammed the door and looked toward Naruto with fear.

"DUDE, you have to stay over tonight!" Sasuke pleaded.

"What? NO, not after you called me a perv and…" Sasuke interrupted Naruto before he could go on.

"Just pleased and I'm sorry for calling you a perv and saying what I said about Sasori and Deidara just stay please?" Naruto blinked at Sasuke, pleading did not go well with his voice.

"Jeez, fine…" Sasuke smiled

"THANK YOU!" Naruto shrugged.

"But why?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"Um…no reason…" He replied sheepishly before opening his door. They both went to the living room to find both Orochimaru and Mikoto sitting down on the couch seemingly preparing to watch some movie. "Hey mom..? Naruto's staying over."

"Okay then that's just fine dear." Mikoto replied sweetly. "Want to watch a movie with us?"

"Um maybe later… Naruto needs to go back to his place to get some stuff first." And with that the two headed for the door. As they left Orochimaru had a smirk on his face.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT…

"So why do you really want me to stay over?" Naruto started as he made his bed on the extra bed in Sasuke's room. "I mean it's so weird, were having a freaking sleep over I mean how gay…" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shifted and settle down in bed.

"It's not gay…lots of guys have sleep over's…"

"Okay, name some…" Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Fuck who cares lets just get some sleep…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Thought you couldn't think of any…"

"Shut up." Sasuke murmured. Both boys got comfortable in their SEPARATE BEDS! And fell asleep.

Soon after they were both asleep and dreaming, Naruto was dreaming of ramen but of course and Sasuke was dreaming of…(**A/N**: Okay I don't know what the hell Sasuke would be dreaming about, he is so emo in the anime and manga that I can't think of what the hell he would dream of…maybe killing his brother? But sadly this is the real world…um well in this story it's the semi real world so he wouldn't be dreaming of that so…) nothing.

But suddenly this weird thumping and banging noise made Naruto drift out of sleep back to being awake. He blinked as he tried to concentrate on what the hell he was hearing. He tossed out of bed now fully awake and trudged over to Sasuke and nudged him.

"Hey, bastard do you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't want the bunny Itachi…" Sasuke murmured… (**A/N**: NEVERMIND! Sasuke is dreaming about bunnies!) Naruto rolled his eyes but then grinned evilly. Grabbing the blanket that Sasuke had wrapped around him, he gave a quick pull and Sasuke went flying out of his bed onto the floor, Naruto grimaced, not expecting that to happen. "NO MORE BUNNIES!" Sasuke half yelled before Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth so that they would not awake Mikoto and Orochimaru

God forbid they should wake up the two who were sleeping in the same….ew…. Naruto shuddered.

"Mm…Naruto?" Sasuke murmured. Naruto pulled his hand away. "Why the hell did you wake me?"

"Do you hear that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke paused and listen intently.

"NO, what the hell am I…" Before he could finish Sasuke heard the thumping and banging noise… "Oh god no…" He murmured, as he grabbed the blanket he was just hurled from and pulled it over his head. "I thought they wouldn't do it with you here….those pervs…" Sasuke said from under the blanket. Naruto blinked and pulled at the blanket that Sasuke had over his head. But Sasuke kept it firmly over his head but after a few minutes of struggling Naruto give up.

"What do you mean do it…?" That's when Naruto heard this moaning and someone giggling…that's when it got pretty loud….

A FEW MINUTE LATER…

"OH MY GAWD, THEIR RABBITS…!" Naruto whispered from under the blanket that Sasuke was hiding under. Sasuke just silently agreed by whimpering. "YOU BASTARD, THIS IS WHY YOU WANTED ME OVER….TO HEAR THIS YOU SICK…" But before he could finish it got pretty graphic…shudder….

A FEW FLOORS DOWN…

"Whoa…" Sai said out loud.

BACK UP STAIRS….

"KILL ME NOW!!!" Sasuke and Naruto whispered.

"Can't take this, I'm going!" Naruto whispered toward Sasuke grabbed Naruto.

"You can't leave me!" He hissed as the blanket fell off.

"I'm not leaving your coming with me!" Sasuke blinked.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Were going for a walk…we'll leave them a note and said we went for a walk like at 12:00, remember they headed it in at 11:00…and its 2 right now and this didn't start till like what? 1?" They both shuddered at the thought. "Anyhow maybe we don't even need a note, maybe they won't notice that we were gone, but will leave them one any ways….so we'll go for a walk and maybe by the time we get back they will be done, those pervs…" Even though Sasuke didn't like that he and Naruto were both calling his mom a perv…he couldn't get it threw his head at what she was doing and with him of all people!

"Okay then lets go…" Sasuke murmured while getting up. They both put on jackets and walked out of his room only wearing there bottom pajama's and their jackets. As Naruto was pulling on his shoes and trying to be quiet not that he need to be since those two were both so LOUD! Sasuke was writing the note, as Naruto observed him he noticed that Sasuke kept on erasing parts over and over again.

"Sasuke! You slow bastard let's go!" He hissed. Sasuke glared back at Naruto, looked the note over once more before smirking and heading out the door with Naruto.

Naruto left the apartment building and walked out into the cool night. It was January but the weather did not feel at all like January since it was so cool out but both boys dismissed that as they walked forward.

"Thank god I'm out of there!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke and Sasuke silently agreed. It was extremely quiet at the moment and not to mention awkward. But that's when suddenly they heard someone calling out in the distance.

"AKAMARU!" Someone yelled out. Naruto and Sasuke investigated. "HERE BOY!" The same voice yelled out again while whistling out. They both turned a corner when suddenly Naruto went bumping into someone and went flailing backwards. He landed with a soft thud.

"Ow…" Naruto murmured as Sasuke bended forward with a smirk to pick his friend up.

"Oh, whoops I'm so sorry!" The person apologized. Naruto glanced up to see that it was Kiba.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke what the hell are you doing out here so late?" Kiba asked as Naruto fully stood up with Sasuke standing beside him.

"We can ask you the same question…" Sasuke smirked and Kiba frowned.

"Well…I kind of lost my dog…" Kiba said sheepishly.

"What you were walking your dog this late at night?" Sasuke was so cynical…

"NO, it's just that I was sleeping but Akamaru wanted to use the washroom so I went to go let him out but…forgot to put a chain on him…so when I came to let him back in, he jumped the fence since he is so big and now here I am looking for the mutt…" Kiba finished sourly as his face turned to a yawn.

"Want some help?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Sure that would be great!" Kiba instantly brighten up.

"Like hell I'm going to look for his dog!" Sasuke started off

"Sasuke stop being a whiny beyatch about it and just help…" Naruto shot back at him. Sasuke glared back at Naruto. They both were glaring back and forth between each other before Kiba interrupted them with his thoughts, since he always likes to think out loud.

"Maybe Shino was right…god forbid….that you two are gay…" Both Naruto and Sasuke glared toward the dog boy who if he had a tail right now, it would have went between his legs. "I was just kidding…" Kiba said sheepishly. Sasuke sighed.

"Jeez, fine I'll help look for his stupid dog…" Sasuke said sourly, both Naruto and Kiba smiled. The next minutes were spent with Kiba and Naruto yelling out Akamaru's name and Sasuke yelling out stupid mutt who couldn't hold his piss in…

"Damn I wonder where he could have gone off to…" Kiba murmured as he finished yelling out Akamaru's name out a few times more. Naruto shrugged as he looked around.

As both Naruto and Kiba busied themselves with looking around and yelling out Akamaru Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and was kicking around a random stone he found on the path. As he kicked it, it went rolling into the streets as it rolled he watched with a blank face as it came to a stop in the middle of the street.

He went forward to go get it when suddenly a car stopped right in front of him…

MEANWHILE IN THE DARKEN STREETS WALKS A BOY…

Gaara sighed as he dragged his sore legs along. He needed to open his mind at the moment, after the last attempt on his life by his father he needed to think. His father's ways at trying to kill him were getting more and more childish, like just recently his father hid in his closet and when he thought he was asleep attacked him but to be only smacked into a wall…I mean honestly his father was losing his touch, the crazy bastard.

It was pretty cool out for January weather but he didn't mind it was nice out and that was all he gave a damn about. His thoughts wandered off to other things that some tediously plagued his mind, and people wondered why he looked so creepy. There were so many things that were shitty in his life at the moment…as he thought of that last thought he grinned.

Jeez he sounded like a teenager, thinking that the whole world was against him and that everyone wanted to kill him…well it was half true but still….damn you hormones, damn you! Gaara cursed silently. As he stalked forward someone was slowly stalking him…

MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO, KIBA AND SASUKE...

The black car came to a stop right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stared at it bored. He blinked when the car window slowly rolled down. Naruto noticing suddenly the black car that stop suddenly in front of Sasuke walked toward them. Sasuke looked disinterested as he stared at the window as it came down. Suddenly that's when something black came out of the window. Sasuke saw what it was but Naruto didn't, from his point of view it looked like some small hand gun. Naruto went into action.

"SASUKE NOOO!!!" Naruto yelled out as he ran and toppled Sasuke to the ground.

"You idiot!" Sasuke thundered as he tried to push Naruto off.

"KIBA RUN!" Naruto screamed out as he tried to shield Sasuke from the so called gun.

"Um…Naruto what is wrong with you?" Kiba asked confused as he looked down at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke finally pushed Naruto off of him.

"The guy, in the car has a gun!" Naruto blurted out and then so suddenly received a hit on the head.

"You idiot…" Sasuke yelled. "Like hell our teacher would pull a gun on us!" Kiba nodded and Naruto scowled at Sasuke before looking up to see a familiar face looking down at him.

"Yo…" The person saluted him.

**There, updated this baby. Truth be told I wasn't planning on putting this up until I wrote like 10 more pages but seeing that I haven't even posted anything for like a month I decided what the heck and posted it. I can say review but doubtfully I doubt not that many would actually review so whatever and enjoy. I'm merely putting this up for my own enjoyment for now on so see you around.**


	21. Really?

**Yay, a new chapte****r…****finally right? **

**Well I'm slightly sorry then again, I might not be but on some level I am, there. However, sorry for the late update it's just that I wasn't really feeling this chapter at all! **

**Nevertheless, I managed to write it out but to surprise myself by finding out that I am into it because it just took me one day to write this! I think that is amazing since it took me three months to update. Any who I plan to finish NAND by at least the end of the summer, or maybe if I'm lucky by the beginning of August. **

**Then I will start on the sequel --Boo's are heard miles around-- Yeah, I'm making a sequel. Maybe the sequel will be more popular, I don't know but I have a feeling it will, I think that NAND would be popular if more people read it…but with the sequel since it won't be lengthy that more people will read…um I'm ranting, sorry, onto the story!**

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

**Chapter 21: Really?**

* * *

"Really?" Sasuke furiously nodded his head as Naruto got off him. "Whoops…well you never know with teachers, eh?" Kiba and Sasuke shrugged and Kiba helped Naruto and Sasuke back up.

"So what are you kids doing out this late?" Kakashi asked from the confines of his car.

"Neh, we could be asking you the same questions now couldn't we?" Sasuke replied smugly and Kakashi blinked his one visible eye.

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep and I figured that car rides always got me sleepy…" He replied sheepishly.

"But we'll tell you anyways…I'm looking for my dog." Naruto and Sasuke shot Kiba a glare, but He fully ignored them.

"Your dog…hmm…"

"Yeah, have you seen him, teach?" Naruto asked. Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he lifted a finger and was about to say something and all three boys were listening intently.

"I…think…I…have…"

"Yes?" All asked simultaneously.

"I…have…not…sorry…" All the boys fell over anime-style.

"JEEZ! If you didn't know you didn't have to lead us on like that, you moron!" Sasuke thundered while raising a fist and shaking it in anger.

"Well sorry, hey, how 'bout I help you guys look. I mean I have nothing else to do…" Kiba looked toward Naruto awkwardly and Naruto return the look too before looking towards Sasuke.

"Sure, that would be great." Sasuke answered back simply and Kiba and Naruto fell over anime-style again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered fiercely.

"What?" He replied like a moron. Naruto grabbed his right arm while Kiba grabbed his left and they dragged him off.

"Be right back!" Kiba called over his shoulder. Kakashi blinked.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot!?" Naruto whispered when they were out of earshot of Kakashi.

"What do you think your doing!?" He shot back. "Get your hands off the clothes…" Sasuke pushed away from the two before brushing at his clothes.

"Asking Kakashi to help, are you a moron?" Naruto asked.

"Well he offered I mean the least he could do is that, I mean no one leads on an Uchiha!" He replied proudly. Naruto just laughed.

"I guess you never met your brother…" Naruto whispered toward Kiba.

"What's that girly man?" Sasuke pointed a finger at Naruto.

"Don't point that finger at me!" Naruto swapped away at Sasuke who hissed at him.

"Jeez, you two are like cats…"

"Well…back to the point, how the hell can we trust Kakashi? I mean isn't it weird that he is driving around at night…I mean honestly its freaking 2 in the morning!" Naruto explained.

"Yeah, I bet he was driving around for chicks, he seems like the type…" Naruto nodded at Kiba's thoughts.

"Dudes, look at him…" All three turned to glance at Kakashi who now was looking up in the sky talking to him self. "He is perfectly harmless, and come on, you guys afraid of a man who has the attention span of a child? I think he is talking to birds or mentioning something that deals with birds…honestly." Sasuke words held truth, Kiba and Naruto realized because as they watched Kakashi swoon out about all the pretty birdies they realized that there wasn't anything threatening… or creepy about the dude.

Well besides the fact that he was talking to imaginary birdies, but hey we're not all perfect.

"Okay fine, we can trust him. I mean we can cover more area with his car and all, right?" Naruto turned to Kiba who agreed and Sasuke smirked.

"Well?"

"Alright then, let's hurry up anyways; Akamaru could be getting cold out there…" Kiba said worried.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Gaara kicked the dirt below his feet. Was he tired? He wondered and then simply as he thought it over he realized no he wasn't. Therefore, he kept on walking fully aware that someone was trailing him. He wondered why he didn't do anything about it. Well it was because he couldn't give a royal rat's ass. Probably some lackey his father sent after him, as he said before, his father was losing his touch.

Pausing at a stop light he watched as the scarce cars went by. It was late and no one was walking the streets but him. He bit his lip and waited patiently for the light to turn green. He wondered maybe he could just jaywalk, but then again he was wondering why the hell he thought a lot. He didn't think so much until he started to hang out with Naruto. Before his thoughts were bleak and pointless, no heart or anything involved with thinking. His siblings bored him so he didn't think about them that much, well unless it involved Temari and her teachers…or Kankuro and his god-forsaken puns…

Then there was his father and his obsession with killing him, I mean honestly what the hell did he do to piss him off, when he was a child he was nothing but cute. Realizing how bored he was he decided that who ever was shadowing him, he would beat the crap out of them, since he was so bored that is…

* * *

In the car with Kakashi

"You sure we should be in a car…with _him_?" Naruto grunted as he tried to get comfortable in the back seat with Kiba. (A/N: That wasn't supposed to be yaoi hinted okay?)

"Who cares Naruto? As long as we find my beloved Akamaru I don't care whose car we are in."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kiba said determined.

"Even when the guy, driving the car, has ADD..?" Naruto asked becoming amused.

"Yes…" Kiba sweat dropped.

"Even when the guys' driver's license is out dated..?" A sly smile was playing across his face.

"Um…yeah…"

"That's nice to know!" Kakashi said from the front.

"Even when he's driving in the wrong lane..?" Sasuke mused.

"Yes. Oh wait, what?" Kiba and Naruto turned their attention to the front.

"OH MY GOD!!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!" Naruto let out with a very girly scream followed right after.

"IIE!" The two boys in the back seat screamed, and then followed by hysterical laughter.

"Whoops! Sorry I forgot my glasses at home."

"Glasses?" Naruto gawked at his teacher who turned around to look at him.

"Yes, when I was a young boy I was stabbed in my eye by my friend Obito and then couldn't see shit out of it for a couple of years, just recently have I been able to see out of that eye, thanks to the glasses given to me by my eye doctor, Rin…"

"Uh, useless information but okay…" Naruto wondered out loud. "But now that I know that tidbit will you please STOP THE CAR, BEFORE WE _DIE_!"

"Alrighty then…" Kakashi quickly obliged but not before he scared the boys shitless by doing a big u-turn in the middle of traffic and then stepping down hard on the gas as they went speeding down some back alley. And…almost running over a certain red haired person…

* * *

"MAY KARMA EAT YOUR SOULS, COCK SUCKERS!!"

"Overly done but hey, they almost ran you over…" Gaara was puffing and huffing because he just had to jump out of the way of an incoming car. Which suspiciously enough gave him this feeling that he knew someone in that car…but the hell with them, he was in the middle of confronting his stalker!

"That aside…why of all people on this god forsaken planet are you following me..?" He asked sharply.

The said person smirked before coming down from their perch on a nearby tree. "I get a feeling that you don't like me…"

* * *

Stepping hard on the brakes the car lunged forward and when it came to a fairly nice stop, the inhabitants burst out and kissed the ground very dramatically.

"Pussies…" Sasuke said harshly as he got out of the car in a more dignified manner. "Hey, teach?" Sasuke called out to Kakashi.

"Yeah?"

"Again!?" Sasuke yelled out dramatically as he went all groom style on his knee and begged Kakashi to go for another spin in his car.

"Get up you idiot!" Naruto hissed and grabbed Sasuke sharply by the collar of his jacket and pulled him to his feet.

"Back off…" Sasuke hissed too while rubbing his neck tenderly.

"Where are?" The too weak voice of Kiba asked.

"Um… I don't know actually…"

"Then why the hell did you go speeding off in _this_ direction and happened to stop at _this_ abandon lot? Eh? You son of a…" Sasuke tightly clasped a hand over his friend's mouth to stop him from yelling off profanities at their teacher.

"Were just asking…eh heh, heh…"

"Mghh, go…mggh…hell…sas…gay!" Naruto managed out before Sasuke just dropped him unceremoniously to the ground.

"Well where I was supposed to bring you." Kakashi replied simply.

"Eh?" Kiba asked.

"Well I was supposed to bring Sasuke and Naruto; I wasn't really supposed to bring you here Kiba."

"What are you talking about teach?" Naruto asked dusting himself off.

"You see, it wasn't on purpose that I found you guys I was told to go pick you up when I got sight of you."

"Um…eh?"

"Dumbass…" Kakashi murmured.

"What? Go to hell!" Naruto yelled out at being called a dumbass by his teacher! I mean he was a teacher, he wasn't supposed to call him a dumbass, well to his face anyways. That's what the teacher's staff-room was for damn it all!

"What did you call him?" Sasuke asked getting defensive. "No one calls the dumbass a dumbass but me, you got that old man?"

"Thanks Sasuke…eh…wait what?"

"Shut up dumbass!"

"Shutting up…"

Letting out a much-needed sigh, Kakashi turned to them his eye upturned in a smile…or maybe a grin? Oh who knows anyhow, but all that they knew was that he was definitely mocking them! "I don't have ADD, I just have a short attention span…and another thing I'm not an old man just because I have grey hair!"

"Pfft, riiight…" Kiba mocked getting up from the safety of the ground.

"Yes…right! Another thing stop calling me teach, I am not a kindergarten teacher!"

"Then who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

An evil a very evil smirk could be evident across their supposed teacher's face. "I am…a very badly created OC character!" Flipping off the disguise the dressed like man that used to be dressed as Kakashi appeared before the young men.

"GASPE!" Went some of the decent characters, Sasuke just had a confused look on his face.

"A character off of The OC?" Sasuke asked.

"EH?" Went Kiba and Naruto both equally shocked that Sasuke knew what the hell that show even was.

"Err…no…" Went the mistaken OC character.

"Oh, okay then I guess I can kick your ass now!" Sasuke raised one of his fists to threaten the man before them.

"Wait a minute…if you aren't Kakashi. Then why do you have his car?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's easy kid, I kidnap the real Kakashi, took his clothes and spent two hours with him so that I could learn to be like him and then got his car, stuffed him in the trunk and awaited my instructions from my master."

"Wait…you undressed him and took his clothes?"

"Yes, genius isn't it?" The OC character laughed manically.

"Your…you're a monster!" Kiba accused him.

"MWHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"Nah, I say he's a pervert." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"Yeah now that you mention it…a man who strips a other man of his own clothes when he could have just borrowed the clothes from the said man's apartment after he kidnapped him." Naruto spoke out.

"I guess your right…I guess it makes him a…"

"HENTAI! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!" They all yelled out and pointed at the perverted man.

"Shut up!"

"HENTAI! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!" They all said again.

"LIES!" He screamed.

"HENTAI! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!"

"I GIVE UP…YOU…win…" The man crumbled to the ground, the insults of some unknown language taunting his poor OC character mind.

"Hey you said he was in the back of the car right?" Kiba asked as he went closer to the pervert.

"Murmur…yes…murmur…damn brats…murmur…"

"Keys." Sasuke asked the man flatly, and since the man truly found it that he didn't give a damn anymore since these damn _brats_ seemingly defeated him with their harsh words…he gave them the keys. Once the keys were in hand, they went to the car and stopped in front of the trunk.

"I wonder if he's dead…" Naruto wondered since they couldn't really hear any movements or noise coming from the trunk.

"I wonder…" Sasuke tensed as he jiggled the keys in his gloved hands…it was cold out.

"That would be cool if he was…" Kiba's said with eyes wide and…scary looking.

"Err…okay…"

"Weird…" Whispered Naruto as Sasuke pushed the keys into the lock and jiggled around with it a little before the trunk popped open. Naruto and Sasuke went back a little while Kiba stayed where he was. Eyes hungrily looking into the compartment, only for him to become disappointed.

"Damn it all… I thought it would be gorier…" He whispered.

"What? Is he…dead…?" Naruto breathed out, daring now to look into the trunk, to think of the horror's he would see…

"Well…"

* * *

"You think?" Gaara spat.

"Heh…I only saw you once, to think of the impression I left on you."

"Pfft…" Gaara was agitated but he couldn't take it upon himself to fight some girl, especially someone that looked so…so…small. He eyed that girl he met in the bar that one time, he couldn't really remember her name though. He didn't even think that she gave him her name.

"Well Gaara…" Well she sure knew his name…he thought rather gruffly.

"Why are you following me? Stalking?"

"Pfft, you're not that important freak boy, there are manners I have to attend to and you're the only one who can help me."

"Oh really and what makes you think that _I_ would help you, I don't even know your name."

"It's Luna…" She replied offhandedly.

"Oh, Looney Luna…" He murmured.

"Don't you start with the puns!" She threatened while raising a fist.

"Oh…sorry…damn you Kankuro…!" Gaara yelled before turning his wary eyes to the girl.

"Whatever…"

"Yeah, whatever, even if I know your name what makes you think that someone as, mean and very pissed off looking would help someone like _you_ out?"

"One name…Naruto." Gaara stiffened.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Hmpth, all you must know is that if you come with me. Your debt to the blonde haired kid will be repaid but you have to come with me." Gaara questioned how the girl even knew about Naruto and their little deal for the matter but sighing slightly he was bored so…

"So where to…_Luna_…?"

* * *

"If a grown man sucking his thumb is not repulsing enough, I don't know what is…" Sasuke murmured as they all stared into the trunk to see a barely clad Kakashi lying in the trunk, curled up and sucking his thumb. He looked rather happy for someone that was supposedly kidnapped.

"Well, we got a barely clothed teacher, a pervert, and a car and I know that none of us can drive." Sasuke was just about to say something but Naruto cut him off before he could. "What do we do?" He questioned aloud.

"Oh wait you forgot that we haven't found Akamaru yet!" Kiba added earning exasperated looks from Sasuke and Naruto. "Err…we can worry about him later! Aha, a…erm…"

"Yeah…so what should we do?" Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Dunno, shouldn't we call the cops?" Sasuke asked.

"Why?"

"Well, we do have a scantily clad teacher on our hands…"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds perverted!" Kiba said as he tore away from looking down at the scantily…err boxer wearing teacher.

"Sensitive aren't we?" Sasuke purred as Kiba took a frighten step back.

"Back…the…fuck…away…UCHIHA!" Kiba waved his hands in the air.

"Guys…." --Insane chatter in the background. -- "Guys…" --More insane chatter. -- "Guys…!"

"What?" They asked in harmony, Kiba and Sasuke.

"Okay we establish that were in a problem and that we shouldn't say…scantily…okay? Okay then, now who the hell has a cell phone?" Both Sasuke and Kiba raised their hands.

"But I left it at home…" Kiba pouted.

"Err…me too…" Sasuke replied guiltily.

"Well…maybe the pervert might have one, OI, hentai do you have a….eh? Where did he go?" Sasuke and Kiba shrugged and they all looked around hastily for the pervert to see that he was gone.

"Shit, he got away!" Kiba yelled as he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"No shit Sherlock…" Sasuke said smugly. Before the two could go into a full-fledged battle of words, Naruto raised a hand to stop them both.

"You guys I was thinking…."

"Oh no were doomed…" Sasuke murmured and Kiba chuckled.

"Shut up! But seriously…"

"Yeah, what?" Sasuke asked somewhat impatient.

"Well…before we started calling the man a pervert, he was babbling on about something, about how he was told to bring us here and all." Naruto started to pace, Sasuke and Kiba's eyes following him. "So, he said that he had a master meaning that obviously there could be more people here at the moment…oh that there could be more people coming here."

"And…that means we should get our sweet, sweet asses out of here, right?" Sasuke asked as he had one foot in the air and was pointing away from where they were, motioning that they should get out of here.

"Yeah but another thing, why us?"

"Because we are just that loved and wanted in the pants so much that some guy was ordered to come and pick us up off the street like some hookers or something, take us to this place and then take us away just to make sweet, sweet love to us?"

"**ER**…no…**maybe**….but I hope not because that would be _really_, _really_, sick…"

"Yeah that would be too, but I think that Sasuke over there is just very sick minded, who comes up with that shit?"

"Dude, when you have as much fan girls that I have you get paranoid…not that someone like you could have fan girls…" The Uchiha replied rather smugly.

"Hmph, Sasuke you must have a lot of free time on your hands to think of such lowly things, which I bet would never happen, with a stuck up such as your self! I always thought you were an air head." Kiba snapped back giving this feral look to Sasuke.

"Back off, dog-breath."

"Why I outta!"

"Back to the point I was trying to make!" Naruto roared making the two other boys shut up quickly. "How the hell did that…_pervert_ know that Sasuke and I would be going for a walk this late at night?"

"Hmph, Naruto you're thinking too hard."

"For fuck sake Sasuke, you're snippy today!" Naruto hissed at the black haired boy who just grinned at him.

"Yeah you want to do something about it blondie?" Naruto was now growling but Kiba raised a hand up.

"I thought only women were so, PMS prone, Sasuke…" A smug look went down on Kiba's features; glaring Sasuke approached the dog-loving boy. (**A/N:** I'm a girl so it's not supposed to be offensive…er…that offensive.)

"Say that again, mutt boy?" Sasuke threatened.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled getting annoyed at the two and himself actually. "I think were all just flipping tired that's why we're acting like this…" Everyone paused before they all silently agreed. "Anyways, we should really get out of here, I mean before someone comes."

"Yeah, I don't feel like getting raped tonight…" Sasuke said rather simply earning looks from the two boys with him.

"You say it like it happens everyday…" Kiba said suspiciously.

"Duh, fan girls…" Naruto and Kiba rolled their eyes like that was the answer they were both looking for.

"Hmph, since we really want to get out of here, we should just let Sasuke bastard drive…" Naruto concluded, somewhat scared at the thought of getting in a car with Sasuke…again.

"'Bout time you realized that! Anyways I won't get us killed…" Sasuke said in an offhanded manner.

"Hey, what should we do about Kakashi?" Kiba asked as he stood over the trunk. He looked at Sasuke who was disinterested and Naruto who was already getting into the back seat.

"Ah, leave him; we'll get him out later…" Naruto waved a hand at Kiba. Kiba not really caring slammed the trunk shut but he didn't even check to see if it was shut tightly before he went to the car side, giving Naruto an odd look before getting in the front seat.

"Why are you not sitting in the front?" He asked.

"In the death seat? No thank you…I like my romance-less sex life." He said nonchalant.

"Sex life? You don't have a sex life Naruto." Sasuke said as he slammed the car door shut.

"Shut up Sasuke bastard…" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto as he watched him tightly pull on his seat belt.

"Whatever, any who let's go, we can look for Akamaru tomorrow if you want Kiba." Kiba questioningly cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke and just to nod.

"Sure, thanks…"

"I mean with all the trouble Naruto gave you…"

"What? Liar you helped out too!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Sasuke who smirked as he put the car into gear only to stop when he saw someone standing in front of the car.

"Who the hell is that?" Kiba asked as he opened the window to peer out.

"I don't know but…he looks suspicious, hey Sasuke…I think you should start driving now…" Naruto slowly noticed as many more men started to pop up everywhere.

"Hey! Move the fuck out of the way, before I run you over!"

"He'll do it you better move it buddy!" Kiba threatened as he noticed the increasingly amount of guys crowding in on them.

"Awh shit. Sasuke just drive…!" Naruto yelled from the back seat and gave Sasuke's seat a kick.

"Fuck, Naruto…" Before he could say anything else, a gunshot was heard. Everyone in the car ducked as three others rounded off. Lifting their heads carefully they looked around.

"I'M ALIVE!" Kiba cheered.

"Not for long…" Everyone froze as a voice from the side window was heard and Naruto's car door opened…

* * *

"Where the hell did these ass holes come from?" Gaara yelled out to Luna as he dodged several kicks aimed at him. When they were heading to the destination that Luna said Naruto was in, at least twenty men in black ambushed them.

"I don't know, but we better hurry up if you want to save Naruto." Luna yelled back as she did a back flip in the air and slammed several guys to the ground.

"Damn, I just wanted to go for a walk…" Gaara whined, but was silently enjoying the fight. He was getting into it as he kicked one man where it hurts most. _Naruto you better be okay_…

* * *

**DONE I'M FINALY DONE! Can you believe it? After what? Three months I finally updated and it's getting interesting, well I hope it is for you guys…any who since it is summer hopefully the updates will be more frequent since I have time on my hands so see you next time…whenever that is…oh yeah I figured out how to do the line thingers! Yay for me!**


	22. Run away?

* * *

**Not another Naruto DRAMA!**

* * *

Naruto gaped as someone opened his car door and placed a firm hand on his shoulder and then yanked him out with brutal force. Pulling him right out of the car and then pushing him roughly toward the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled as he was out of the car in 3 seconds flat. Naruto groaned when the same man who so rudely pulled him out of the car grabbed him by the back of his jacket and yanked him upwards. He let his disagreement with it be known as he gave the man a punch only to be sloppily pushed to the ground…again.

"That's a good boy, now the other one. Get out of the car." The voice was venomous and Kiba was out of the car.

"Who the hell are you guys and what the hell do you want?" Naruto snarled still face first in the ground because the man's foot was firmly planted on his back.

"Your not in the situation to be the one asking questions are you, boy?" The man snarled right back by putting more force on his foot.

"Get yer fat ass foot off him…" Sasuke muttered as he approached said man before getting knocked backwards. He tumbled right into Kiba who held him up before he fell over.

"Can we all calm down?" A sly voice from behind Kiba and Sasuke spoke and they both turned around.

"What are you doing here? Kab…"

"Shush, no names please, you know that." The man with his foot on Naruto's back grimaced at the one name Kab.

"What ever…" He retorted sourly.

"Also get your foot off Naruto, we have to be polite." The man growled before stepping off Naruto who got to his feet and snarled at the man.

"Aliases people, now Mister…Pink. Be polite." The man whose alias was Mr. Pink practically flew at Kab, before Kab side stepped him and watched calmly as Mr. Pink face faulted into the ground. "Mr. Pink I doubt our employer would be satisfied with the way your acting, he told us to be nice to the kids, not complete ass holes, and now if you don't mind…" He turned from Mr. Pink toward Sasuke and Kiba and pulled out a gun.

"What…what are you going to do with that?" Kiba asked his voice breaking.

"If you three will kindly come with me, we can get going." Kab cocked the gun and Naruto gulped.

"Where are we…?"

"My employer wishes to talk with you…well the two of you." He pointed to Naruto and Sasuke. "But you on the other hand, we have no orders to take you so…" He pointed the gun towards Kiba's head.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled out, earning the attention of everyone. "Don't kill him, he didn't do anything."

"Pfft, I wasn't going to kill him. That would be too messy for us; I was just going to threaten him a little bit. NOW, listen up boy. Tell anyone what happened tonight I'll hunt you down and gut you open you understand?" Kiba gulped before nodding. "Great, now get the hell out of here." With that the people in black suits parted for Kiba. Kiba hesitant looked awkwardly at Naruto who nodded for him to go. And like that Kiba sprinted off.

"Why you let the brat go? He knows too much!" Mr. Pink yelled.

"I'm not stupid; some people will catch up with him soon. Like I said too messy to kill him now…"

"You tricky bastard!" Sasuke tried to attack Kab but like Mr. Pink he sidestepped him and before Sasuke fell over grabbed him by the back of his jacket and swung him into some of the men.

"Hold onto him. Now…let's go." With that Naruto and Sasuke were grabbed onto and started to get drag off.

"Get yer hands off the merchandise!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ku, ku, you are merchandise Sasuke Uchiha." Kab called back.

"How you know my last name?" Sasuke gawked.

"Dude if he knew your first name he would know your second name, also I think his EMPLOYER would do some research before he decided to kidnap US!" Naruto howled as he tried freeing himself.

"Oh I guess the blonde one is the smart one." Kab mocked.

"You got something against blondes?" Naruto snapped.

"You got something against dumb people?!" Sasuke yelled.

"…"

"Sasuke you just called yourself dumb…" Naruto whined.

"Err…shut up! This is your entire fault you know! If we didn't have to help Kiba find his precious pet we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"My fault? It's your fault, get in the car with Kakashi he says, he's not some crazed manic he says, it's your fault and now Kiba is dead for all we know…"

"You know what, it's not my fault, it's the ass hole at the front, fault, that four eyes wearing grey haired bastard!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"You two are priceless…" Kab called back.

"I object!"

"Who said that?" Kab and everyone stopped and both Naruto and Sasuke recognized the voice instantly.

"I did, those two are morons, not priceless!"

"Shut up you old fart!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled both on the offense. "Wait…Kakashi?"

"I thought he was taken care of…" Kab whispered before calming himself. "Hmpth Kakashi Hatake, what are you doing here, only in your undies…" Kakashi glanced down at himself before his whole entire lower body turned red.

"I…do not know why I'm so scantily clad…"

"Don't say that!" Naruto whined.

"Hmpth…I thought that OC took care of him…"

"Obviously not…" Kab exclaimed. "Apprehend him…let's go…"

"Once we do, what do you want to do with him?"

"Kill him…"

"KAKASHI RUN!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled out. But were then again getting dragged off. As they struggled they watched to see Kakashi get out of the trunk and stand in front of five men, all of them ready to kill him.

"I like your pants…" Kakashi told the one closest to him.

"Oh I know I got them as a bargain at Sleek and Slim…"

"Oh yeah, you don't look like you could fit in anything below a size ten…" Kakashi told the man.

"HEY, Joey, he's calling you fat!" Another yelled. The man called Joey gave a gasp.

"You meanie!" Joey yelled out, obviously hurt.

"Hey, I say it like it is…hey that jacket looks comfy, mind if I snuggle in?" Like that Kakashi was standing behind another one of the men and was proceeding to grab him.

"Dude! NO!" Everyone stopped and even Kab paused to look at the spectacle, it seemed Kakashi was a master at making people uncomfortable.

"DUDE, he's gay!"

"AHH!" With that they all backed away from Kakashi.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, don't let him touch me!"

"OMIGOD, HE TOUCHED ME, HE TOUCHED ME!"

"YOU HOMOPHOBES, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Kab was having enough with all the screaming men whining about a man who was scantily…

"NO!" Err…in his undies walking around, he had enough.

"I'll deal with him." He pushed past Naruto and Sasuke and then went past the screaming homophobes and stood in front of Kakashi, pulling out a sleek silver gun and pointed directly at him. "My informer told me about you, the OC man that kidnapped you…he said that you were wrong in the head and took delight in making people feel incredibly awkward, even though what you say you are, you aren't…" He cocked the gun. "One question before I kill you, why?"

"I dunno, I think it was the incredible mark that my best friend Obito left on me, that dude liked to party…god rest his soul…"

"He's not dead though…!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Really?"

"Yeah I saw my uncle Obito last week, he's not dead…his career may be but not him…haha…" Sasuke slapped his knee. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You better call the bitch."

"Then there is no reason for me to die than…" Like lightening speed he showed when he covered the short distance between him and the guy with the leather coat, he was behind Kab in a flash and disarmed him of his gun while grabbing him forcefully by the collar and pushing him toward the ground and then while he did took his jacket. "Nice jacket, not your color though…"

"You bastard…take him out!" Kab called out and Naruto and Sasuke fought to try and get out of the grips of their captors to then watch horrified as the men began to shoot. They watched stunned when suddenly Kakashi fell over and as he hit the ground the coat from which he took from Kab fell over him.

"Is he dead?" Naruto yelled struggling.

"That idiot, he better not be…" Sasuke was now panicking like Naruto. The man who was holding him gave him to the man holding Naruto as he approached Kab.

"That bastard, he got bullet holes in my jacket…" Kab slowly got up and walked slowly toward the fallen Kakashi. "Give me your gun…" He ordered one of his men, the one who was recently holding Sasuke. He gave him his gun and as slowly as he could make his way toward Kakashi, pointed the gun straight down at him and proceeded to then grab at his coat and he pulled. Both boys clamped their eyes shut, not prepared to see their dead teachers body.

"The hell…he's gone!" They both opened their eyes to see that instead of a dead Kakashi they saw some other dead guy, they felt relieved. "The fuck…how the hell…" Every one started to look around and as they did Naruto felt whoever was holding him let him go.

"Wha…" He looked up to see his teacher wink at him and then ushered both him and Sasuke out of there.

"How the heck did you…?" Sasuke began but Kakashi shushed them as they went further and further away from the men in black. They were almost out of sight before someone finally noticed that they were gone.

"How the hell did they manage…aha! There they are! Get them!" Kab noticed all three of them tip toeing away from the scene.

"SHIT, RUN AWAY!" Confused out of their minds, they all bolted. Kakashi speeding off ahead of them, leaving them in his dust.

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD! WAIT!" Sasuke speeding up too. Naruto was flying it felt like as he zoomed past garbage cans and over fences, both him and Sasuke following Kakashi's back. He heard the men running after him but he paid them no attention, he just concentrated on Kakashi's back.

"Why the hell are you two idiots…FOLLOWING ME?" Kakashi yelled back at them.

"BASTARD! You're going to leave your two adorable…" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Your one adorable…i.e. me, and Naruto the blonde retard, to be kidnapped, how cruel are you Kakashi!?" Sasuke yelled, earning a glare from Naruto.

"Shut your mouth Sasuke…I'm not a retard…" He added hurt as the three turned down a back alley. The three were breathing heavily and they all hid behind a dumpster, they went still as the men went running by, once there grunts were far from heard they all got up.

"Well…I'll be on my way…" Kakashi tried to casually walk away from the two but both boys grabbed him by the arms.

"Don't think of ditching us Kakashi…" Sasuke hissed.

"What happen to you saving us? Now you're just trying to ditch us? Shameful teach, just shameful."

"Get bent…I mean…sorry…anxiety never works for me in this types of situations…" Kakashi remarked before both boys let him go. Of course he tried to dash off again…

"Damn it Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry, last time." Raising both eyebrows they all settled down and none of them said a word just silence between them as they thought.

"We should all really be getting out of here don't you think?" Naruto voiced his own thoughts and they all randomly looked toward one another before all nodding.

"The thing is don't you think they know where we live?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and considered the possibility too.

"Well they probably know where you two live but not me!" Kakashi tried walking off again.

"Dude they kidnapped you from your own home, don't you think they would have an idea of where you live…whose the retard now?" Naruto spoke and Kakashi froze.

"Forgot that little tidbit…"

"So what should we do, call the cops? Tell them some guys are trying to kidnap us or what? I don't know what to do…"

"Well, they know where Kakashi lives but I doubt they know where we live but if they do I suggest we stay at your place Naruto…what you think?"

"I guess so but what about Kakashi?" Naruto and Sasuke turned to their teacher, the teacher that saved them but tried countless times to ditch them…

"Leave the bitch, let's go…" All nonchalant both boys tired to leave.

"Wait! You can't leave your poor teacher!"

"The way I see it, you were trying to leave US a few minutes ago…" Sasuke spat while still walking but Naruto paused.

"We can't leave him…come on Kakashi you can stay at my place…" Naruto made a little hand move and beckon Kakashi to follow them, even though he was wearing a mask his face lit up.

"NO WAY! He could like do something nasty…isn't this called statutory rape??"

"…"

Random bird flying by "PERVERTED, PERVERTED…"

"…"

"GAH! You idiot! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SASUKE!"

"Never mind I think I'll just go to _Rin's_ place…" Kakashi spoke quietly, disturbed at what Sasuke was thinking…which by the way was very perverted and it didn't make him feel comfortable that it involved him…

"Dude just saying…"

"Well you've been saying TOO MUCH LATELY! GAWD!" Naruto stormed over toward Kakashi and shook his hand while rubbing his head. "He is really messed up in the head, no need to worry about him!" He laughed shakily before Kakashi nodded pulling his hand away.

"Well, I'll take you halfway and then we can split up, we need to get to safe places first, so you stay at your place and I'll call the cops over at Rin's place." Naruto gave a serious look while Sasuke whistled looking up at the stars. Kakashi and Naruto looked toward Sasuke and shook their heads in dismay.

"Sounds like a plan…" Naruto confirmed and shook his head in agreement.

"Until then I suggest that you stay at your place and get some shut eye till the cops come over to your place, now lets…" A loud noise was heard and Kakashi and Naruto froze, Sasuke bent over to tie his shoe.

"What the hell was that…?" Naruto asked turning around looking to see the source of the noise which wasn't coming from Sasuke.

"AHA!"

"AHHHHH!!" Naruto and Kakashi screamed.

"ROCK!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up, he looked awkwardly toward Kakashi and Naruto who were holding each other while shaking badly. "SEE WHAT DID I TELL YA?"

"FOUND YOU!" Someone yelled everything becoming confusing. Naruto and Kakashi pushed away from each other. Sasuke looked to see who just yelled to see Kiba with a tall white dog, actually a rather big dog sitting behind him.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed rushing toward him.

"Hey! I found you guys! Why the hell were you screaming and why the hell did you yell out rock Sasuke?" All three other men turned to glance at Sasuke who was holding something in his hand.

"Rock? Oh, there was a rock in my shoe…" All three face-faulted.

"Yeah, but we thought you were those guys who were chasing after us that's why we screamed but anyways your okay! We thought, actually we didn't know what we thought. So how did you find us?" Naruto asked.

"Well Akamaru over here sniffed you out after he came and found me! He saved my life, practically I mean."

"How so?" Kakashi piped in.

"Well while I was running away I noticed that those guys were following me. You could just smell them a mile away and I was like all freaked out but then Akamaru came out of no where and I told him, well I mean I think he understood me…but anyways told him that these guys were chasing me and I needed somewhere to hide and he led me to this abandon garage and I managed to lose them and then I got Akamaru to come and find you guys and here we are." He finished rather cheerfully. Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

"That sounds boring, can we go now?" Sasuke spoke and all three glared at him.

"Well whatever, we should go. Those guys could show up any minute. But since Kiba's here we will go over the plan again."

And like that they went over the plan, again.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gaara.

"Fucking finally, irritating bastards…" Gaara spat as he wiped his fist clean of blood. Luna gave a tired sigh as she collapsed. "Tired are we? Hmpth whatever, don't forget you still have to lead me to Naruto…" Luna pouted but got up all the same.

"Oh yeah how could I FOGET! Hmpth, we have been taking too long…but then again it's not my fault. Taking your time with those guys you sadistic bastard…" She laughed sarcastically as she stood up and motioned for Gaara to follow.

"What you mean?"

"The way I see it, my informants told me that over an hour ago did the guys who are after Naruto and Sasuke…I believe his name is and that you know him." Gaara slightly stiffened. "Have made contact with them already…" She placed a finger below her chin as she nodded on the fact.

"WHAT THE FUCK? BBQ?" Gaara yelled displaying more emotion than ever. Luna actually flinched. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Eep!"

"AND YOU MENTION THIS TO ME, AN HOUR LATER?" He shook her once.

"Um…you looked like you were having fun?" She answered pathetically.

"UHGG!" He shook her one more time before letting her go; she fell back with a thud.

"My, my Gaara did not know you were so attaching to this Naruto fellow." Luna said still sitting on the ground and with a hand under her chin. Gaara took a look back to Luna and seeing on the ground got mad went back, grabbed her by her shoulder lifted her up and started walking with her in tow. "Forceful aren't we?" She purred leering into him.

"He better be alive or else…" He threatened and Luna just laughed.

* * *

Back with the boys

"Okay it sounds pretty good. Akamaru over here suggests that we should go back through that field they had us cornered in a while back, I agree they wouldn't check there."

"Yes let's do what the dog says to do!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Um it sounds actually pretty good they wouldn't think that we would go through that field I mean the place where they tried in the first place to take us I mean…" Naruto agreed with Kiba and so did Kakashi. Sasuke tsked.

"Whatever…"

"Okey dokie let's go…" With that they all started to run. Kiba leading the way since Akamaru and him could sniff those guys who were following them out. They went through alley ways and down narrowed streets and made their way back to the field this was where they were going to split up.

"Okay we made it, Kakashi you go first and then will go in the next five minutes." With that Kakashi sped off giving a little farewell wave back as he disappeared into the night.

"Once five minutes is up we all go, drop off Kiba and then head back to my place okay?" Naruto announced and Kiba and Sasuke nodded. So to not be seen they all hid behind a dumpster and waited for five minutes. To why they waited five minutes, Sasuke's foot was sore, that rock left a nasty blister…

"Gawd Sasuke you wuss we could have been home by now…" Kiba remarked looking toward the sky which was slowly becoming a bit lighter than the darker blue.

"Not with your slow ass…" Kiba glared and Akamaru tried to bite Sasuke who just jumped up before falling over.

"OUCH! SOME DAY I'M GONNA GET YOU, AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Dude you do not know how many effing times someone used that on me! BE ORIGINAL!"

"DON'T BLAME ME, BLAME…" Points off into the distance…

"GUYS! Shut up, we don't want anyone knowing were here!" Naruto scolded and everyone went back to being quiet. You could only hear Akamaru breathing and wagging his tail. After five minutes later and Sasuke said that he would be able to move they began to leave.

"MWHAHAHA!" Was a sadistic laughter in the distance, all boys looked horrified to see the man with the glasses, Kab staring defiantly behind them, he looked rather haggard and flustered especially since his suit was messed up a little and his glasses were sideways.

"Fuck…" Naruto cussed.

"Hey it's that geek with the glasses…" Sasuke pointed at Kab like some child. Kiba whacked his hand. "Ow, that hurt."

"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled.

"And look, it's the fucktards…thought you could trick me eh?" He laughed manically again but seemed out of breath making him look rather pathetic. All three boys and dog exchanged glances.

"WHY THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT A DOG LIKE IT HAS THE ANSWERS?" Sasuke yelled earning a glare from Kiba.

"Well nice seeing you Kab but we gotta go…" Naruto said as he laughed shakily grabbing Sasuke by the collar and Kiba by the shoulder as Kiba grabbed Akamaru by the tail.

"You stay there you little shit heads…" Kab pulled out his gun. "You know the trouble you put for me and my boys? Do you!? We looked for you most of the night, I got yelled at by my boss for not bringing you sooner. Then I HAD to convince Joey that he wasn't fat and Mr. Pink got pissed at me for what I did earlier and some old lady chased me with her broom for a couple of blocks! I mean a BROOM!" Kab shook his head as he placed a hand through his hair.

"That sounds horrible…be seeing you!" Naruto tried again.

"But now…I got you…and that boy too! So I'll kill him personally and then take you too on my merry way…" Akamaru barked and Kiba shrieked.

"Dude! Why kill him, I mean you got us!?" Naruto yelled while he dropped Sasuke.

"He-he, don't begged…I'm killing him!" Like that he pointed his gun and Naruto looked horrified toward Kiba whose eyes went to mere dots. Like that a gunshot was heard and someone screamed but it wasn't Kiba…

"OWWWW MY…NUTS!" Kab yelled out and all boys looked to Kab to see Akamaru's snout clamped firmly on…as they could all speculate or guess…Kab's nuts.

"Ouchie mama…that must hurt…" Sasuke tsked as he got up. Kab dropped the gun and Akamaru released Kab, and well started gagging.

"OMG BBQ, AKAMARU!" Kiba ran to his dog and held him even though he was a bit too large to be held. "THANK YOU, ARE YOU OKAY, OH I LOVES YOU!" Naruto ran for the gun while Sasuke got up and slowly approached the fallen Kab who was holding his…pride and his face was streaming with tears.

Hands in his pocket he stood before Kab and watched as he rolled around in the snow. A mystified look on his face, he bent forward and grabbed a stick and proceeded to poke Kab like some dead corpse.

"What are you doing Sasuke?!" Naruto asked holding the gun awkwardly not knowing what to do with it.

"He-he, this looks so hurtful it's funny…"

"Sadist…give the guy a break I mean it was his…jewels…" Naruto shivered at the thought. Shrugging he got back up.

"I guess…a moment for silence for Kab." Even though the guy tried to shoot Kiba…Kiba had to agree he felt kind of sorry but not that much that he would help him. All three bowed their heads and gave Kab a moment of silence.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" The moment of silence was shorten and Naruto dropped the gun on the ground before he went to Kiba and Sasuke.

"Come on we should go…" They all nodded and were just about to leave before Kab called out to them once more, by laughing.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"What's so funny, beside the fact that you got bit in the nards?" Sasuke looked back to him.

"Soon…my…comrades will…be here…and you'll have…no where…to…HIDE!" And like that he laughed again. All three boys looked toward one another slightly scared. When they heard foot steps, they all hid behind the dumpster, Kab still laughing which actually sounded like crying. The three stayed quiet and Akamaru was still as the foot steps approached the scene. All three peeked out to see.

"SHIT!"

"Whoops…" Naruto squinted and Sasuke gave a tiny gasp and Kiba was clueless.

"WE WERE LATE…!" The person cried out in defeat as his knees hit the ground.

"It's Gaara!" Naruto whispered but as he went to go approach Gaara and the girl he was with, Sasuke stopped him. "Sasuke what are you…?"

"Watch…" Was all he mouthed and Kiba looked between the two and turned his attention back to the scene of Gaara and the girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara cried out in anguish, he looked rather pathetic like he was acting but in actuality this was how Gaara thought his emotion should be shown seeing how he didn't know how to deal with this.

"Yeah…so I'll be off…" The girl said awkwardly.

"Oh no, no…" Gaara mused slightly going creepy. The girl visibly flinched.

"Damn it…" Gaara approached the girl but as he did he stepped right onto of Kab but kept on walking.

"HELLO!" Kab cried out but was ignored. Naruto watched the scene slightly dumb founded. While Sasuke was in hysterics. Kiba watched dumb founded too.

"I was supposed to protect that blonde retard because he saved MY LIFE! And Now I probably wasn't able to save his now, what the hell am I supposed to do?!" He yelled so much emotion in just one hour, Luna's head was spinning. "WELL?" He asked her like she had an answer.

"Um…find some other blond tard?" She offered but he shook her, he managed to grab hold of her shoulders some time ago.

"What? I can't do that!" He shook her again his eyes going wide, he liked to shake her for some reason and that was pissing her off.

"LOOK HERE BUSTER, I HAD TO PROTECT THE RAVEN HAIRED TARD AND NOW HE'S GONE LIKE YOUR BLOND RETARD, SO DON'T THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO FAILED, I DID TOO!" She pushed him away and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Wha…?" Was all he could say as she SHOOK HIM.

"Tards…" Kiba laughed to himself as he watched the show, meanwhile both Naruto and Sasuke realized that these 'tards' they were talking about were supposedly THEM.

"Hey…" They both looked at one another. "I'm not a retard…" They said at the same time, they both decided that it was enough and it was time to show themselves. They both moved from behind the garbage and walked toward Gaara and the girl who both were taking turns shaking each other and screaming at one another.

"Gaara…" Naruto spoke.

"Flat-chested younger unattractive sister…" Sasuke said in one breathe and Naruto stared at him oddly.

"WHAT?" Both yelled, Naruto flinched and Sasuke glared. The girl who was just called by Sasuke, 'Flat-chested younger unattractive sister', dropped Gaara.

"YOUR ALIVE!" She screamed and rushed over to him like she was gonna hug him but instead hit him upside the head. Naruto sweat-dropped. "It's LUNA!" She yelled out defiantly. Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Whatever, what you doing here? And with HIM!" He pointed at Gaara who pointed at himself and got up. A little confused.

"Shut up! What did my dumber, fake chested sister say about going out late?!" She yelled the two started yelling at each other while Gaara still slightly mystified walked over to Naruto who was looking at the Sasuke and Luna arguing.

"Um…" Gaara went as he stepped in front of Naruto, looked him over once and nodded. "Your okay…well good night then…" Naruto mouth went agape.

"Uh…" Naruto went as Gaara shook his hand and then Kiba popped up behind them.

"Well aren't you all fun to watch…" He said truthfully. As they all talked, Kab laid on the ground getting angrier by the minute.

"HELLO!" Kab yelled.

"Hello again…" Gaara looked at him so did everyone else.

"Um hi…" Kab said out awkwardly.

"Why is he holding his err…jewels?" Luna went. All were quiet and Akamaru barked. "I see…anyways…" She swung her leg back and it connected rather loudly because of Sasuke's scream with his nuts.

"THE UCHIHA JEWELS!" Sasuke fell over and started crying out profanities.

"Oww…" All the boys flinched even Gaara.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sasuke yelled.

"FOR ALMOST GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!" Luna yelled back. Now while Sasuke laid shaken and hurt on the ground Luna started berating him.

"So…that was fun…your okay, Sasuke's not, everything fine, I'm gonna go now…" Gaara said as he tried to leave. Naruto gaped at him and Kiba was too busy laughing his ass off to pay attention.

"Erm…DID YOU FORGET MY COMRADES SHOULD BE COMING ANY TIME SOON YOU MORONS!" Kab yelled and everyone looked at him. Luna finally stopped yelling and looked at Kab.

"Kabuto? Is that you?"

"Luna? Oh shit not you…" Kab or Kabuto tried to slither away but Luna stopped him before he got too far.

"You little shit; I should have known it was you guys…" She hissed as her foot met with his ass.

"OUCH!" He cried.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto shouted as for the third time Gaara tried leaving.

"What the hell do you think blondie? This guy here is the enemy…"

* * *

**Well there you go, the end! Next up, Chapter 23! Wow, and I'm not even halfway in this thing, sigh… Ho-hum well hoped you enjoyed and sorry for the errors in here…'**


	23. I'm tired of these chapter titles

**I can be called a lot of things at the moment from you guys and all I got to say is that I'm so sorry for the lack of updates these…how many months? I know I'm terrible…sigh and I was hoping to finish this before its year anniversary but oh well. As a promise I will give you more updates and try to at least get one out by next week.**

**I mean its not like I'm doing anything at home, so I'll keep myself busy by trying to get the next chapter out and maybe it will be easier because I'm starting on a new 'arc' of the story that should be more funnier to type up. It involves a party and finally you'll all get to know what kind of pairings will be in this story, this is still a romance/humor story isn't it?**

**BTW, there is absolutely no yaoi, or yuri in this story, sorry guys but I don't write that type of stuff, if you ever read my profile you would see what pairing I do like and thus other totally known pairings would come up from the one I like, heh, sorry but there's tons of other stories with Sasuke and Naruto as the main pairing go read those, just expect humor and straight relationships in this story…well from most of the characters just don't expect Sasunaru in here. Also to people who favorite this story, review there's like at least 15 of you who haven't! More reviews mean more people who will read this piece of crap so it make me more proud and yeah, just more reviews means more updates, mwhahaha!!!**

**Enjoy!! Sorry for my long ass rant hah, hah…hah…**

_**69276927692769276927692769276927**_

**Not another Naruto Drama!**

**Chapter 23**

"He's the enemy."

"And how so?" Questioned Kiba, Naruto waited for her answer.

"Well this ass…" She gave Kab or Kabuto a firm kick in the romp.

"Ouch!"

"Is part of a secret and discreet organization dedicated to stealing money at any means necessary, even kidnapping."

"Kidnapping? Okay sounds legit besides the fact…THEIR TRYING TO KIDNAP ME AND SASUKE BASTARD!" Naruto pointed to himself and the shaking heap that was Sasuke.

"Well that's easy, but seeing how my boss doesn't want me to tell you much, all I can say is that it deals with your…_blood_…." She happened to say blood rather creepily.

"Because of my blood?" He questioned rather sarcastically. "What the _heck_ is that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry that's all my lips are permitted to say." She gave him a friendly wink before she turned deadly again as she sat down, on top of Kab who yelled out in protest.

"Okay, makes sense…a little but why the hell Sasuke too then?" Kiba asked nonchalant.

"Oh him? That dip-shit…hmmm to tell you the truth I don't really know, the leader wants him for his own needs and means…" She told them rather truthfully as she had a delicate finger to her chin. She arranged herself nicely on Kab's back.

"OW!"

"Well sounds like something that some crazed maniac would want Sasuke for…his own _needs_…" Kiba shook his head, thoroughly disturbed.

"Creepy…" Naruto whispered.

"Well, that's me for you…" Sasuke laughed swinging an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"How…weren't you…?" Naruto looked back and forth to where Sasuke was just lying minutes before on the ground in pain to where he was now.

"Don't worry about it; I make quick recoveries…NOW, YOUNGER UNATTRACTIVE SISTER!" Sasuke yelled out pushing Naruto away.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY UCHIHA!" Luna yelled back as she crossed her arms and stared defiantly back up at Sasuke.

"NO, you listen! Just because you're my girlfriend's younger sister doesn't mean you can do shit to me…like…like…THAT!"

"OH…you mean hitting you in the balls!" She spat smirking. Sasuke visibly flinched and held himself…

"_Y-yes_…" His voice brooked. "Hit… me…t-there…!" He got his spunk back as he waved a finger in her face. "You just don't hit a guy there! How would you feel if I hit you there, huh?" He yelled.

"Oh well, I don't know…maybe if I had BALLS…I would know!"

"You fooled me…" Gaara whispered to himself but was loud enough that Luna heard him.

"WHAT WAS THAT NO EYEBROWS?" She yelled out and Gaara turned away.

"Nothing…" Kiba chuckled.

"Pfft, anyways…down to the matter at hand…" Luna all serious and tall looking for someone shorter than Naruto…

"HEY!"

Began to walk toward Kab who looked right now to be an frighten little rabbit. "Listen here, BUDDY…"

"OH!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T!"

"See those two idiots beside the two dumb looking ones…" Luna pointed toward Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara.

"Um, they all look pretty dumb to me…" Kabuto answered honestly.

"Your right…the one with piss for hair and the other one with a chicken's ass on his head…"

"FOR FUCK SAKE'S LUNA, LIKE WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled.

"My hair does not look like piss…" Naruto seriously upset for the hundredth time someone said his hair looked like piss.

"I'm not dumb…" Kiba said to himself and Gaara nodded.

"OH, SO-RRY! I forgot how much all of you were such pussies…"

"LUNA, don't say…that!"

"Whatever, back to what I was saying. You see them right?" Kabuto nodded his head dutifully as Luna inched closer to him. "Well, those two retards and let's say the other two, too are now protected by the main house…"

"Not the…MAIN HOUSE!"

"YES, the main house and you can't touch any of them, and if you do…heh, heh, let's just say you will wake up one day without **these**!"

"AHH!"

"What you do?" Naruto asked taking a step back.

"Just took his glasses…"

"Oh, please give them back, I can't see worth shit without them!" Luna smiled somewhat evilly before throwing the glasses towards the ground beside Kabuto's head.

"Pathetic…" Luna said now turning onto the guys.

"Um, I'm sorry but what the hell is the main house? I mean how am I supposed to be protected by something called the main house? I mean honestly…" Kiba asked.

"The main house is…where my head quarters are at." She answered back.

"And where exactly is the main house?" Sasuke asked.

"Pfft, you should know, you go there every fricking day…"

"Aha, where now?" Sasuke asked again, impatient as always.

"Missy Sexy Love for Kitties, of course…" Everyone face vaulted, besides Gaara that is.

"What? You expect me to be comforted by the fact that some SEX CLUB! Is suppose to be our protectors or what ever? That not the police are supposed to be protecting us but…A SEX CLUB!" Kiba asked some what astounded and outraged by it all.

"Yes…" She nodded.

"I don't need protection…" Gaara sounded pissed at the mere thought and mention of it.

"What? Your joking, I have to agree with Kiba on this one, your crazy lady!" Naruto nodded at what he said.

"Fine then don't believe me, get help from the police but all I have to say to you that is, the police are probably in on this so you have a better chance with me…what you say…Sasuke?" Everyone turned to a passive looking Sasuke.

"I don't know but, if you say so, I guess…"

"Oh come one Sasuke! A strip club, protecting us? And from what exactly? Some criminals bent on kidnapping us for money? I'm sorry Sasuke but were worth shit! Why the hell would they want us?" Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but Naruto cut him off before he could start. "No, no, don't say _it's because of my looks_!" Naruto mimicked Sasuke but gave his voice a whining tone.

"I wasn't going to say that…and I don't sound like that… Come on, you saw how scared Kabuto was at the mention of the main house, we should just trust her." Sasuke yelled back and Naruto frowned.

"I don't need this…" Gaara whispered as he began to walk off.

"Wait…" Before he left, Luna got in his way.

"What?" Gaara asked disinterested.

"Stay to the main roads, or whatever and don't go down dark alleys…you got that?" Luna told him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, see you at school Naruto…" And like that Gaara disappeared.

"Ouch!" Not before he walked right over Kabuto.

"Stupid kid…" Luna muttered. "Anyways, I think he has the right idea, we need to get out of here before reinforcements come along and stuff… And about Kabuto and all, we will talk about that later…it's fucking 4 in the morning, you got school don't you?" Kiba and Naruto nodded.

"Ahhh, yet again younger unattractive sister I beg you adew, for we part again and yet again, I will not say thank you for you saving my ass…" He said some what…affectionately as he rubbed her purple hair.

"Figures…" Luna muttered as she pushed Sasuke away from her.

"Say HI to your sister for me!" Sasuke smiled as he grabbed Naruto.

"Hey...hey...HEY!" Naruto yelled out as he was dragged after Sasuke.

"Hey, you're going to be…okay…from now on?" Kiba asked before he went to go after Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't worry your self about me dog boy, now get going and take your dog with you…" Luna answered back and Kiba nodded as he whistled for Akamaru and chased after Naruto and Sasuke… Naruto was dangerously getting pulled by the arm by Sasuke; also he was backwards so he looked ready to fall on his ass soon.

"Hey, dumb ass, let go of Naruto!" Kiba barked.

"Arf, arf!" Akamaru agreed.

"Shut up dog boy!" Sasuke yelled back not caring as Naruto fell over.

"Ouch, I told you to let go!" Luna watched the three and the dog walk off into the distance as she saw them disappeared she looked once more at Kabuto.

"Now that the kitties are gone…it's time for business." A maniacal look flashed across Luna's features as she began to walk towards Kabuto, who had a look of pure terror on his face.

_**69276927692769276927692769276927**_

"That was…weird..." Naruto said to himself mostly but Sasuke was listening.

"Calm down dude, just be glad that you got away with your life!" He seemed not effected by the situation that happened to them well over 10 minutes ago…

"Hmm, what am I doing, talking to some one as not intelligent as you?" Naruto asked out loud seeing how it was only him and Sasuke at the moment, since they dropped Kiba off about 5 minutes ago.

"Wha…?" Sasuke asked a look of stupidity on his face.

"Never mind…" He sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Hey I think we should just head it over to your place, seeing how it would be weird if we tried to sneak into mine at this early in the morning…"

"My house?"

"Your house…" With that they headed over to Naruto's house.

_**69276927692769276927692769276927**_

Entering Naruto's house they took off their boots and jackets. They were both fairly tired and couldn't wait to fall asleep. But there was one problem.

There was only one bed and that bed, was a futon.

"A FREAKING FUTON!"

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor Naruto."

"Well, your not sleeping with me either, so you better make that floor pretty comfortable Sasuke, because…NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE SLEEPING TOGETHER, ON THAT TINY ASS BED OF MINE!"

"Okay, _buddy_ calm down a sec…"

"Gah!" Naruto ruffled his mess of hair and folded his arms over one another.

"Just, hear me out…"

"What then?"

"Remember when we were little?" Sasuke sang out, sweet talking.

"OH, no, no, no! Don't go there Sasuke bastard!"

"You said you would hear me out."

"Tch…"

"ANYWAYS, when we were younger we always would have sleepovers and share the same bed, right? What's so different now?"

"Well, were too big for the futon and were too old to be sharing the same bed, and I need my space…" Naruto said evenly.

"But, but, the floor's not gonna be comfy?"

"And sharing the futon is?" Sasuke all puppy dog like shook his chicken ass head.

"Fuck sakes, fine!" Naruto yelled out defeated.

"YAYZ, CALL WALL!"

"NUH UH, I GET WALL!"

"FUCK, I WANT TO SLEEP AGAINST THE WALL!!"

"YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

"Fine…" Both boys settled up for bed, and seeing how they were already in their PJ's they just needed to figure out their arrangements on the futon. Sasuke held Naruto's stuffed frog by its gimpy leg, when ever he did come over before he always loved the stupid frog and he always had this weird attachment to it. While Naruto had his weird animal cap on his head. They both looked awkwardly at the small futon.

"So, I get wall remember?" Naruto said awkwardly and lay down and got very close up to the wall. He wrapped one of the blankets around himself. Sasuke nodded and got down on the futon too. But it was too small for both teens and Sasuke was on the very edge. But being his stubborn self he refused to sleep on the floor.

"Damnit…" And evidently he threw back his head and his hair was forced into Naruto's mouth.

"Gah…pfft, Sas…suke!" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke's head back.

"Hey, hey! Watch the freaking hair, watch the freaking hair!" What ensued was a lot of pushing, shoving and yelling before finally.

"That better now?" Naruto hissed.

"Can you move your toe?" Sasuke asked.

"Where the fuck is my…oh, there it is…" It was all but quiet for a few minutes as they both fitted themselves quiet comfortably before realizing how the way they were positioned.

While Naruto had his back to the wall, and Sasuke was facing Naruto, they were mere inches from each other's noses. Naruto blinked, Sasuke blinked and smirked.

"Don't…" Naruto hissed.

"Heh," Sasuke's smiled grew wider.

"Say…"

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke sang.

"It…"

"This is so gay…" Sasuke finished, some what proud of himself.

"Ugh…" Mad, Naruto pushed Sasuke off the futon and he landed with a thud.

"If this is so gay then, you can sleep on the floor!" Completely satisfied Naruto flipped over onto his side.

"It's not that gay…" With that he got back up on the bed and got comfortable again before he like Naruto past out from all the amusement of the day.

_**69276927692769276927692769276927**_

"Oh, hi, I'm good you? Nah, just…hanging…out…guh, heh, heh, nuh uh you…tehehe Alrighty then…"

"SMOOCH."

"GUH, FUCK SAKES SASUKE!"

"SMACK!"

"GAH!" Sasuke fell immediately off the futon and took the blankets with him causing him to end up in a heap of limbs and blankets. He managed to some how look up to see a frustrated and blushing Naruto staring daggers at him. "Um, sorry?" He questioned more to himself wondering what he just did.

"BASTARD, YOU KISSED…" Sasuke eyes went wide. "You…kissed…" Sasuke covered his lips. "MY ASS!" And immediately fell backwards.

"What the fuck? Your ass how the hell…but wasn't…how the HELL DID YOU ASS GET ANY WHERE NEAR MY MOUTH, DUMB ASS!"

"Pfft, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Naruto yelled now standing up and pointing a very zealous finger at him. Sasuke flipped his hair back.

"Whatever, can we not talk about it? I just want to forget it…" And thus Sasuke wrapped the blankets back around his head as he curled up on the floor, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured.

"Hmm…?" Sasuke flipped over still covered with blankets as he tried to get comfortable.

"Do you know what time it is?" Naruto slightly murmured louder and his voice getting an edge to it.

"Ummm…nooo?" Sasuke answered back not wanting to listen anymore.

"Cuz, I do…"

"Or really? Well you mind keeping that to your fine self?" Sasuke knew how to get Naruto to shut up and giving him a compliment about his looks made the blond go all quiet and embarrassed inside…but not today.

"Nooo, because…its FUCKING 12'0 CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON, WERE MISSING SCHOOL!" With that, Naruto jumped off the futon landed on Sasuke who gasped in pain and in his pain and slowly anger, immediately, still with the blankets covering him lurch forward and tried to grab Naruto. But missed horribly and grabbed air.

But Naruto suddenly tangled up in the blankets and Sasuke's limbs jerked forward to only land face first into the carpet.

"Oww…" He murmured struggling to get up. Sasuke seizing his chance at getting back at Naruto for jumping and landing on his tummy. Wretched forward again and this time luck was on his side as he grabbed Naruto by his hair. "Oww…OWW! LETGO!" He yelled. Sasuke still couldn't see because the blankets were still over his head and because of that, didn't know that he was jerking Naruto's head back and making the blond scream loud profanities at him.

"You jerk; you step on me, ME SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke yelled his voice slightly muffled.

As the two boys struggled on the floor. At this very moment right outside their door were…the police.

"Sir, I think these are the two…" A man with dark black hair and a slightly dissatisfied expression, murmured to his commanding officer or whatever you call it.

"The ones who were kidnapped over 10 hours ago?"

"Yes sir, I think I just heard…"

"ME, SASUKE UCHIHA…WAIT…YOU LET GO YOU BASTARD…AUGH!"

"Yep, that's one of them…" Replied the man with dark black hair.

"What about the other one?" The commanding…chief…officer asked.

"Does he really matter? Mister Orochimaru was just sending out a missing person for him…not for the…wait a moment let me check the report…" The man with the dark black hair took out a piece of paper. And read out loud for his companion.

"Sasuke Uchiha, may be with a boywho looks like a girl" His companion gave him a look. "That's what it says sir…" He looked at his companion who nodded for him to continue. "Who says…and I quote, 'has blond hair and big BEAUTIFUL blue eyes…" The man with dark black hair looked down at the paper in thought before looking up. "This man who filled out the report is weird sir; we should get these kids some help if this man is…there…guardian or something…"

"Duly noted officer Bones. But no he is a friend of the mother of the boy named Sasuke Uchiha…huh, where have I heard that name before…" The chief wondered before turning back to officer Bones. "Well do you think they are being held against their will in there?" The chief and officer Bones paid close attention to what be happenings in the room.

"LET GO YOUR HURTING ME, OWW!"

"YOU HURT ME FIRST YOU BASTARD, HEY, MY HAIR!"

"YOU LET GO OF MY HAIR, AND I'LL OF YOURS!" At this moment officer Bones looked at his commanding officer and he looked back at him who in return then looked back at all the other police officers behind them. Who all returned his befuddle looks of curiosity.

"Head her in…" He whispered and everyone cocked their guns. "Now men, it seems there is a disturbance in this room, we should head her in but be careful of a boy with…Bones, let me see that description…"

"Sir, it's quite…" But before officer Bones could finished the paper was snatched up and read out loud to the remaining police officers.

"One with jet black hair with a…delectable shine of blue in it…err, with a crooked up wards spikes in the back which resembles…a chicken's arse…um and another boy with hair as…what the fuck, as beautiful as the sun? What the hell am I reading, Bones…"

"Embarrassing, sir, I think the men get it."

"A chicken's arse? Wonder what that looks like…" Murmured one of the unknown's in the back.

"Back to what is happening, on the count of three…"

"One…" Whispered Bones.

"Two…" The chief readied his gun.

"Do we go on three or after three?" Bone's asked.

"Guh, THREE!" With that Bones and the chief broke down the door rushed in with the rest of the cops into the small apartment, with their fire arms at ready they looked upon the scene in front of them.

Two boys who resembled the description were lying on the floor in a very awkward position, everyone was confused, because no one knew exactly…belong to who…which was a very weird sight indeed…

"My god, kids these days."

Sasuke and Naruto looked up horrified at the police officers as they all lowered their guns. Both of their faces flushed of that of red tomato's…

"AHH!" The officers, slightly caught off by their screaming jumped up in shock.

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?"

"Meep…" All was quiet in the room.

"Ahem, now…" Officer Bones continued. "Are you, Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke slowly pushed Naruto off him who landed with a thud beside him.

"Yeah, who's asking…?" Sasuke asked and Officer Bones nodded.

"And you must be the boy who looks like a girl, has hair that looks like the sun and has big beautiful blue eyes…you match the description…" Officer Bones nodded, the whole way through was incredibly non emotional and professional about what he just said. Naruto gaped at him.

"I. DO. NOT. LOOK. LIKEAGIRLGODDAMNIT!"

"HEY, NO ONE MAKES FUN OF HIM BUT ME YA BASTARD!" Officer Bones looked at Sasuke

"Well, sir we got the two boys, we should bring them down to the station…"

"Wait a moment, why the _hell_ for?" Sasuke demanded, Naruto who was now observing the situation to notice that there were about 20 officers now crowded in his small apartment, he could only question as to why. He also realized that Sasuke was not only pissed at him but at all these officers especially the one with the weird dark black hair. At the moment he was yelling in his face and poking him in the chest.

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Now, you listen here, _BUDDY_, you just don't go barging in people's houses, ya know…!" Whenever Sasuke did encounter the police he always got this laid back annoyed plus lazy tone about him and he adopted this slouched back thing too.

"This is not a house; it's an apartment Mister Uchiha…"

"Don't Uchiha me, now get outta here ya lazy bastard." Sasuke probably didn't like this man because he reminded him of Shikamaru, probably. Naruto frowned into his hand.

"Sir, he is getting in my personal space…" Officer Bones murmured giving Sasuke a glaring gaze.

"Mister Uchiha, you and your friend have to come down to the station with us, _now_…"

"I'm not going anywhere…" For the next few minutes it involved much of this…

"That's it, obstructing justice, let's go…" With that Officer Bones waved five men over who grabbed Sasuke by the arms and started dragging him off. Naruto, now embarrassed hurriedly followed; giving a nervous laugh…not really wanting to be carted off like Sasuke was now.

"HEY, LET GO OF ME, DON'T TOUCH THE MERCHANDISE, HEY, YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO GRAB MY ASS…! HEY, HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

"Your friend is annoying, blond hair boy…" Officer Bones murmured.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto hissed back. Up front, the chief was trying his hardest to calm down Sasuke who kept on yelling out profanities. People were now coming out of their apartments and Naruto frown, covering his face.

"Oh god…"

"Well, sorry Uzumaki Naruto…" He apologize…without really sounding like he apologize, Naruto gave him a perplexed look. But ignored it.

"Whatever, I can ignore it…anyways, what's the big deal, why are you taking us to the police station?"

"Have you not heard Uzumaki Naruto? You have been a missing person just of five hours ago…"

"WHA…? BUT, but, don't you have to wait 24 hours to file…one of those…anyways who would do that? And we were like only gone for…maybe 10 hours…" Naruto was definitely confused.

"Supposedly as the ransom note tells us, you were taken at about, 12 am…"

"RANSOM NOTE!?"

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto from a one, Mister Ben Dover…"

"Uh…"

"Yes, at first we thought of it as a joke, but Mister Orochimaru was in hysterics and demanded that we look for him…your friend and also you…of course…" Officer Bones nodded as they headed down the stairs. Sasuke still squirming and kicking and of course swearing below them. Naruto was hella confused now.

"Uh, okay…but don't you have to wait 24 hours for…"

"Since there was a ransom note we did not wait…anyways all is good now that we found you…as it seems you got a lot of explaining to do, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Please just call me Naruto…"

"Well, Mister Naruto…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "We kind of have a suspect for who left the ransom note…"

"Really?"

"Yes, Kakashi Hatake, I believe is in jail at the moment…"

"WHAT!" Naruto gaped.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT GRABBING MY ASS?!" Below them Sasuke yelled.

_**69276927692769276927692769276927**_

In a lonely prison cell sat a one Kakashi Hatake. "WHY ME?!"

"Aren't you a pretty young thing…?"

"NARUTO!"

_**69276927692769276927692769276927**_

"Why do I feel like impending doom awaits me in the near future…?" Naruto cried out as he was led into the back of a police cruiser with Sasuke by Officer Bones…

_**69276927692769276927692769276927**_

**Well there you go my lovelies, I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun typing the ending hah, anyways I hope you all review, all the people who favorite this, all who watch and story alert this…mwhahaha!!**

**Ahem about all the impending…gay situations in here, there only in here for the laughs…they mean nothing honestly, IT MEANS NOTHING! NOTHING!**

**BYE BITCHES XP**


	24. Grounded

**Well shit son, I'm sorry! This was like what. A three-month update later? Uh, well I am sorry. If you ever meet me, you would know I'm incredibly lazy and procrastinate when I can…which is always. Anyways, I had an epiphany, or something like that and now am ready for the world and I'm gonna accomplish all that I want in life and that means, FINISHING THIS FAGGOTY FANFIC! OH YES!**

**By the way, HAPPY EFFING BELATED BIRTHDAY**** ILuvSasuke442, YOU BITCH YOU! Sorry for the long wait, I feel like a dink. Anyways, many Sasunarunesses…es…for you! Even though this is a STRAIGHT FIC, oh god I love making fun of those two.**

**ALSO, I'll be looking for a beta reader, my grammar sucks so hard. So, if anyone is interested, email me. I know I can request for one but I want someone who is a fan of the story. In addition, I will be revising the old chapters because they are embarrassing so that should take a few weeks, so early chapters will be updated…much ado here is the next chapter.**

**Uh, long author note again…should I up the rating. I did not know how much I was a potty mouth child… Well fuck sakes sorry guys. Tell me if I should up the rating to M just in case. The little kitties probably can't handle my humor…**

**Not another Naruto Drama!**

**Chapter 24**

Naruto rested his head against the window not bothering with Sasuke as Sasuke swore beside him; the tension in his eyebrows was also annoying him.

"What the hell Sasuke…will you shut up!?" He yelled causing Sasuke to shut his mouth…for only a second.

"Fuck you, if you want to become submissive then go right the fucking ahead, I for one am not going to just bend over and let them fuck me side ways!" Sasuke repeated evenly, folding his arms and looking out the window.

Naruto meanwhile gaped at him.

"What the hell do you think there going to be doing to us? Fucking us? Hells no Sasuke their fucking police! PO-LICE, NOT RAPISTS…you dumb ass!"

"What? I'm the dumb ass, who was the one who got these fuck tards to think that we were gay? YOU, not me, you were the one on top of me!"

"Ack…trying to blame what happened before on me? Well fuck you!"

"Ah, I know you want to!" Sasuke smirked.

"That's it!" With that, Naruto jumped him and the two proceeded to pummel each other while in the moving car…

Naruto managed to land a punch right when the car stopped. Soon they were pulled away from each other and were thrown out of the car it seemed they had made their destination.

"Well aren't you two the marry couple?" Officer Bones murmured to the two of them as they were pulled up.

"Yeah, were the perfect married couple…ones who fight and swear at each other, I can see it now, the kids will love us! Har-har Officer and a fuck you too…"

"You know what, I hate being man handled…" Sasuke murmured.

"Come on you too…"

(BS)

"Ah, so here are the two children who got my officer up in knots, how are you two doing?" For some reason Naruto could smell and hear bull shitter all over this man.

"Just dandy…" Naruto hissed not even looking at the dude.

"Yeah, just fucking dandy! What is your problem? Were not in any immediate harm, were just fine, see!" Sasuke waggled his fingers to emphasize it. The guy just smirked.

"I see that…now…Genma, get me the kid's parents…" His attention turned back to the two of them and he watched them with passive eyes before leaving. "Looking at these two is making me sick, Officer Bones you can handle them…" With that, he left.

"Probably talking about you shit face…"

"HOLY HELL WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS SWEARING?"

"MOMMY!" Sasuke sang.

"OH, not now mister, where the hell have you been and don't swear in front of me!"

"But MA, I didn't know you were right there!"

"I'VE BEEN STARING AT YOU FOR THE LAST MINUTE AND YOU LOOKED AT ME! TWICE!"

"Oh, well what can I say? Aha, ALL women look the same…ah hah, hah, hah…hah…oh shit I said something wrong didn't I?"

"I think you just did…" Sighed Naruto hiding behind a desk. "No fury like Sasuke's mom…" Naruto mused tucking his legs beneath him. What came next could not be described in mere words or sentence's…

(BS)

Finally leaving the police station the two boys were escorted home by Sasuke's mom and Orochimaru who happened to be the one driving the vehicle, both boys looked worst for wear…

"Now I can't believe what you two boys did to me! You had me and Orochimaru so worried, and if it wasn't for his quick thinking we would have never found you!" Mikoto said sternly from the front, and a quiet Orochimaru was observing with a grin.

"But we were just at Naruto's apartment…" Sasuke whined from the backseat, his legs propped against the back of Orochimaru's seat, he was staring daggers at his head.

"Get your legs down! In addition, we did not know that! At four we found that ransom letter and at first we thought it was a joke but Orochimaru didn't want to take any chances and we called the police!" Sighing she turned to look back at them. "Because of that, that poor man was in jail because you two were idiotic enough to leave home and leave nothing but a FAKE ransom letter, you…you…ahhh!"

Shuffling uncomfortably Naruto stared out the window, as Mikoto ranted about how dumb their actions were and how scared she was and talking about their punishments. A warm feeling entered his chest, sure he was getting in shit with someone who wasn't even his own mom, or his parental guardian, but the sentiment was nice.

Too bad the whole not allowed to go out for two week's was kind of bugging him…

(BS)

"So…why the hell did you leave a ransom letter?" Naruto asked as the two sat in Sasuke's room, both idly looking at the wall seeing how Mikoto took Sasuke's TV and games out of the room…

"I dunno, thought it would be funny?" Sasuke replied.

"Hmm…" Naruto nodded as the room went silent.

"YOU IDIOT!" With that, Naruto tackled Sasuke over and the two proceeded to wrestle one another. After five minutes, both were puffing and struggling for air.

"So…what…now…?"

"I'm hungry…" Naruto answered and the two got up and left the room.

Moreover, this was how their day was spent at home. They had no TV's because Mikoto locked them up in her room, they were not allowed to leave the house not until Mikoto got home and all they could do was drag their sorry asses around the apartment, being bored. How proactive…

The very next day they ventured off to school but with one problem they were to come straight back home after school, but not before making a pit stop at Naruto's place seeing how he needed to get supplies. Mikoto demanded, no ordered Naruto to stay the next two weeks at their apartment so he could finish his punishment in her watchful eye.

Now as the school days dragged on Naruto became immensely bored and irritated, for one the scary banshee's that were Deidara and Sasori were beginning to not only creep him out BUT annoy the hell out of him. Always asking if he needed help with anything and always suggesting things…like this past week…

"So Naruto, wanna go hang out?" Sasori drawled beside him, not really placing his attention on him but rather looking up at the ceiling.

"Um…"

"Yeah hang out, with me and Sasori, un?" Deidara on the other hand thought it was his place to shove himself into his personal space.

"Uh…"

"We could go see a movie, hang out at the arcade…uh what else do kids do these days?" Sasori asked Deidara who threw him a glare. "Ahem, I mean what do _you_ do these days Naruto…?" Naruto thought of it as odd at what Sasori just said but ignored it.

"Well I…"

"He likes to hang out with Sasuke…" Deidara supplied.

"Hmm, sexy sleepovers then?" Naruto's jaw dropped several inches and he immediately wanted to start running for the hills.

"OH! YEAH! SEXY SLEEPOVERS!" Deidara yelled out encouragingly and Naruto wished he was sitting with Shikamaru and Chouji…well he was but when these two mofo's came along, they kind of ditched him…THOSE ASSHOLES!

"NARUTO, THIS IS NOT THE PLACE FOR SEXY SLEEPOVER'S NOR THE TIME…but call me if you do have one…" Anko winked seductively to him and he immediately stiffened.

"OH YEAH ORGY!" The whole class stared at his table and nausea hit or something hit and with Deidara's words.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HIT ON ME?" He screamed as he ran out of the room.

"Because of your fine self!" Some one offered as he dashed down the hallway. He turned to see Sasuke waving at him.

"Sasuke…? You JERK, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST…_SAY_…?" Before he knew it, he went falling down the stairs…

Now that was one weird ass day…and when he woke up from falling down the stairs the only good thing about the whole thing was that someone was comforting him by holding his tender and abused head, all those nasty dirty and gay thoughts in his mind was only making him more confused…

"Ahhh…"

"Naruto you okay?"

"Hello!" He sang out, incredibly dizzy.

"Um…hi?"

"Heh, the idiot's up?"

"What you just say Sasuke bastard?" Naruto said as he finally started seeing his environment.

"Hi…" Sasuke waved his hand making a swinging motion which caused Naruto to hold his head again, the movement was too sudden and as he fell back probably to go landing back on the floor. He instead landed into some one's arms. The person immediately froze up.

"Thanks uh…" He looked behind to see shy little Hinata holding him up right.

"Hinata?" As his eyes met with hers she went cross-eyed and flopped back, taking him with her… Of course, since it was HIM, he HAD to land on top of her all awkwardly.

"OI, HINATA?" He yelled and knowing his luck he tried to get back up but failed and landed on her even MORE awkwardly, well this did not look good…

"Dude, you do like being on top!" Sasuke laughed hysterically.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Naruto yelled causing attention to the two and the unconscious Hinata and well he did say he had luck, pfft, more like BAD luck…at that moment, Hinata's lovely older cousin came walking around the corner…

"DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COUSIN!" Stiffly Naruto looked around to see Neji staring at him and pointing a murderous finger in his direction. As Naruto tried to get up again he slipped and landed on Hinata's unmentionable's causing him to go as red as a tomato, rivaling Hinata's own blush.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Sure as hell you can! Naruto wanted to get it ON, he could not wait and he happened to bump into sweet little ole Hinata over there and took advantage of her! Of course I tried to stop him but you know how he is…when he want's something, he gets it!" Naruto flushed from red to a pale white his mouth moving in circles trying to mouth something but all his mouth could do was go slack. He stared wide eyed at Sasuke and back at Neji.

"I…I…NO, WAIT DUDE, NO, JUST NO I…!"

"OH I SEE YOU DON'T MIND FEELING UP MY COUSIN AND NOT ME EH?"

"Er…what?" Sasuke blinked missing something completely now…

"NO, NO NEJI!"

"THAT'S IT FLY BOY!" With that, Naruto ended up with a concussion, so that was one of his days this past week, pretty typical…

Sighing he tenderly touched his head reminiscing about how cozy he felt when Hinata happened to be holding him and how nice she…NO NARUTO, BAD, BAD! He turned away from the window and idly looked back into the living room, Sasuke was busy in the kitchen helping his mom cook and he was just airing out his head. Sighing he went back into the apartment to offer help with supper.

(BS)

The following weeks were boring as hell; Naruto couldn't believe that he managed to get through it all. Seeing how he was always stuck at Sasuke's house, with a very annoying Sasuke. Who was driving him crazy because he too was kept inside the house and could not see his girlfriend, the blond bimbo, Kitty.

As he lay down on the sofa he thought how weird that some girl's name was actually Kitty. _The parents must have been retarded_…he thought as he rolled off the couch. Shuffling upwards, he went to the table where Sasuke was sitting.

"We need to get out of here." Sasuke said as he pulled a chair down next to him. Naruto nodded in agreement, as he laid his head against the table gazing up at Sasuke. Who was fiddling with his phone looking at his contact list.

"Hmm, our punishment so happens to end tomorrow…" He told him thoughtfully. "We could do something tomorrow?" He offered but Sasuke shook his head dementedly.

"I can't wait that long…" Sasuke whispered quietly as his eyes went big.

"Don't be such a wuss…I mean we lasted like, two weeks without going out, one more night won't kill us." Pulling his head up he placed his hands underneath his chin.

"Yeah, well…I need to get out. NOW." Sasuke whispered fiercely and Naruto raised an eyebrow to him.

"Uh well…we can't. If we go out; we will probably get in more shit and be stuck in this apartment for another week. And sorry but I would like my freedom tomorrow…"

"NO, you don't get it, I. Need. Out. NOW!" Sasuke screamed out suddenly, which threw Naruto off guard as the taller boy sprang up.

"Sasuke, wha…" Before he could finish Sasuke ran for the door. Leaving a bewildered Naruto behind.

"That bastard…" Naruto murmured before getting up himself. Being slightly put off; Naruto followed a fleeing Sasuke who happened to make it to the door in all but five seconds…

Naruto noted that Sasuke took off in nothing but his sneakers and left the door agape.

"Don't tell me that…" Naruto looked out into the hallway to see Sasuke's back toward him, heading straight for the elevator.

"SASUKE!" He yelled as he reached for his own shoes. As he grabbed them, he went running out the hallway, but backtracked as he slammed the apartment door shut, locking it.

He scrambled forward while placing his shoes on, only for him to trip over them and falling flat on his face. Swearing he got up and saw as the elevator was slowly shutting, he knew he wouldn't make it in time… As he ran to the closing elevator, he saw Sasuke waving at him, a stupid grin on his face.

"See ya loser!"

"IDIOT!" Naruto retorted as the elevator slammed shut, Naruto colliding with it. In a daze he sprang back up and swore again as he looked up at the elevator, he pressed for the button only for it to just beep at him.

"Fuck…" Agitated he turned from the elevator and headed for the stairs instead, flying down them.

Wondering what made Sasuke snap…

Meanwhile with Sasuke…

"I'm free, Halleluiah!" He yelled as he ran out the front doors of the apartment complex. Breathing in the air he stared down at his cell phone, earnestly scanning the text sent to him. Flipping it back shut he began to jog toward his destination.

(BS)

Huffing and puffing Naruto made it outside, his face red he scanned the area. Last night they had a slight snowfall and looking at the ground he saw shoe markings, ones his size.

"Sasuke…" He breathed out as the air-cooled his skin. He followed them taking off in a slow jog. If he did not find Sasuke, he sure as hell was screwed with Mikoto when she got home. Luckily, for him she didn't come home until five and that gave him…

Fifteen minutes.

"FUCK!" He took off faster, Sasuke's shoes leading off into downtown…

(BS)

Looking around he saw what he was looking for, a shopping store called, _Le chit_. Or something along those lines, but it was exactly what the text message described. Smiling he went inside.

(BS)

Gasping for air he entered into downtown. People were doing last minute shopping and were also heading home for the day so he was bombarded with people left to right. No way could he find Sasuke now… Dejected he stuffed his hands into his pants and found a random bench to sit on.

Shivering slightly he swore at forgetting his jacket…_well lets just hope the bastard is freezing his ass off too…_

(BS)

"AHHH…YES…YES!" Confused customers of Le chit looked scared at the weird moans coming from the changing room. They were too animalistic to actually investigate, for everyone feared for their lives…

(BS)

Naruto glanced at his watch to see that it was 5:10…for certain Mikoto was already on her way home…great…

He slowly got up and watched as people passed him by, turning around he decided that it was best if he just went home and let Sasuke get in trouble…by himself. Grinning he went through the throng of people only for his eyes to catch sight of something, rather someone.

To the side he saw Mikoto and Orochi-effing-maru heading into a store, Orochimaru was holding Mikoto by the hand and they both were laughing. Naruto stopped and hid behind a tree as he spied on the two. Right before they entered the store, someone bumped into Orochimaru, it looked like the two knew one another. As Orochimaru waved off Mikoto, probably telling her to go in before him, he stayed outside to talk with the stranger.

Eyeing them, he made sure not to look suspicious so he grabbed some newspaper off a garbage can and opened it up. He watched them over the paper. As the two conversed he wondered at what they were talking about, noting the agitated look on Orochi's face, he suspected it was something bad. He never had seen the dude ever look that mad… Usually he had that sly grin on his face…or that perverted look that haunted his dreams…he shivered.

Orochi in the end was handed a piece of paper from the stranger who had a hood on and his back to him so he could not identify the person. Orochi stuffed the note into his pocket and at that moment the stranger turned around and he saw his face…

There walking away now, and Naruto realized it was Kabuto.

"Why is he talking with him?" Naruto asked as he ducked back under the cover of his newspaper. He realized that he was reading a porno magazine, not a newspaper.

"AHH!" He tossed the material away, causing people to look at him weird.

"I was…ah, really, sorry, ha-ha…" With that, he sprinted off.

Moments later, he made it back to the apartment, he stopped outside the gates and as he made his way in he saw a car parking off to the side. The people in it did not notice him yet, but he noticed them.

"Eep!" Running forward he jumped into a pile of bushes, just as Mikoto and Orochimaru left the car.

"Shit, shit, shit…!" He hissed as he watched them go into the apartment. When they were in, he started to freak.

_How am I going to get upstairs with out running into them?_ He asked as he tugged at his hair. Looking around desperately his eyes caught sight of the fire escape, a frown appearing on his face.

"Damnit…" He ran forward and climbed up the contraption. As he made it, to the landing that had Sasuke's apartment by he glanced down and vertigo hit. He clung to the ladder as he calmed himself. He didn't know he was afraid of heights.

As he returned his attention back towards the window, he realized he needed to crawl into it. His eyes caught attention of a form on the other building that happened to be where he lived. Some one was on the fire escape. Blinking he ignored it as he pried the window open. He smiled to see that they hadn't made it back in yet. He took one last look back to see that form was a person, with bright blonde hair…hmm.

"Deidara?" He questioned. He watched as the person pulled out numerous cords and wires and hooked them up to the building. What the hell was that person, that happened to look like Deidara, was doing? He squinted and decided to call out to the person. The person turned and it happened to be Deidara.

"Erm, hello?" He waved at him causing Naruto to gawk he did not look suspicious at all…he thought sarcastically.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled but before he could answer him, he heard the door to the apartment jiggling.

"Shit!" He yelped as he pushed himself in, landing on his face. He swore as he rubbed his nose. He got up, looked around, and back out the window, to see that Deidara was gone…

"Were home!" Mikoto called out.

"Hi…" Naruto blinked, _he_ did not just greet them…

"Oh, hi Sasuke how was school?" Naruto was still confused as he got up off the floor to see Sasuke standing there, ushering in Mikoto and Orochi.

"What. The. Fuck?" He got up as he went into the kitchen, which Mikoto and Orochi were.

"Sasuke?" His voice quivered as he called out his name.

"What do you want idiot?" He asked him as he stopped in front of him.

"How? When?" He rambled on as Sasuke patted him on the back.

"Don't overload that brain of yours; we know that you can't take it…" He walked past him.

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on his back.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to stay upright, both him and Sasuke spinning.

"You, fucking dick head, how the fuck did you get home before I did? Where the hell did you go? IDIOT, COCKSUCKER!"

"NARUTO, NO SWEARING IN THE HOUSE!"

"AHH!" Sasuke fell over bringing Naruto with him.

"AHG!" Just as Naruto bit him…

"MOM, HE BIT ME!" Sasuke complained as he was pried away by Orochimaru.

"Now, now boys…let me get my camera…"

"Wha…" Sasuke and Naruto both gawked at him.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Mikoto came across the scene as she folded her arms. Immediately Naruto pointed a finger in Sasuke's general direction.

"That, that…" Sasuke glared at him and Naruto realized he couldn't say anything…unless he wanted to be grounded again… Sasuke smirked.

"Well?" Mikoto tapped her foot as Orochimaru came back with… a camera… The two boys shifted away from him towards Mikoto who was still waiting for an answer.

"He…" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was waiting for him to say something.

"He…called me gay…" Naruto hung his head in shame. Sasuke laughed.

"Well…you are…" Naruto was ready to beat up on him again.

WHACK.

"Sasuke don't call Naruto gay he's obviously not…"

"He's not?" Orochimaru asked defeated. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head.

"Now, I'm going to get started on supper, Orochi? Can I have some help?" With that the two adults left.

"Ow, that hurt…"

"Sasuke."

"Hmmm?"

"Where'd you go?" Naruto asked, more like hissed.

"Uh, got a text message from Kitty…"

"Oh…and?"

"Well you know I've been stuck in this HELL HOLE!" Sasuke yelled out the last part.

"For two weeks and well that was enough to get me all, um, yeah…and then Kitty called and said we could go meet up at _Le chit_, for a quickie and…" As Sasuke rambled on, Naruto fumed.

"YOU ALMOST GOT ME IN SHIT BECAUSE YOU WANTED A QUICKIE? BASTARD!"

"AHH!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto wrapped his fingers around his windpipe…

"BOYS!"

**Well, there you go um, next chapter should be out by next week, I'm hoping also…wish me luck! Just say right now the words that are in italic's, you read aloud okay. Now on one, two, three**…

_**I HOPE THIS BITCH WINS THAT CONTEST SHE ENTERED, I.E THE AUTHOR OF THIS FAGGOTY FANFIC!**_

**Thank you! (IF I DO WIN, I WILL GIVE YOU ALL TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! KAY, KAY? OKAY! BYE!) **


End file.
